Os Quatro Guardiões
by perolasverdes
Summary: Tudo começou com o amor de uma deusa com um humano. Selene e Salazar . Eles são quatro guardiões, os protetores da magia esquecida, aqueles que vão tentar destruir Voldemort e salvar o que resta do seu mundo. Eles são os Marotos , uma amizade de quatro jovens mais forte do que a morte. Ela é Lily Evans,a rapariga a que ninguém foi indiferente, tão poderosa quanto a lua. Pós ODF
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Lily olhou para o comboio escarlate à sua frente e deu um meio sorriso. O primeiro verdadeiro em tanto tempo. Não conseguia deixar de o fazer pois sempre que via aquela estação, era como se estivesse outra vez no primeiro ano com o coração acelerado, as malas na mão e os olhos vidrados de emoção da descoberta. O Severus ao seu lado, o seu primeiro amigo que lhe contara tudo o que sabia sobre o maravilhoso sonho que com onze anos iria começar a descobrir.

Agora no sexto ano tudo mudara, desde o ano passado tudo era diferente e ela sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar aquele Severus de olhos meigos que era uma alavanca para todas as outras memórias do fim do ano passado.

Tinha sido um ano difícil, mas agora ela estava de volta com força e segurança em si mesma ou assim ela esperava.

Ela sentiu a sua áurea brilhante e pura e virou-se com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto e foi envolvida pelos braços de um ruivo alto.

-Quase não acredito que estás aqui! Que bom ver-te Fabian, que bom! – disse realmente feliz. Ele estava diferente, mais alto, mais forte.

-Bom é ver que estás inteira e com esse sorriso, tive medo de como te ia encontrar. Não balances os ombros como se não fosse nada contigo, a tua mãe disse-te que eu passei por tua casa?

-Todas as vezes – respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado e depois acrescentou baixinho – desculpa.

-Não peças desculpa, fico feliz de estares aqui porque eles vão precisar muito de ti .

" _E eu ? A quem é que vou poder recorrer?_ " mas Fabian adivinhou os seus pensamentos e deu-lhe um encontrão carinhoso.

-Vou estar por perto Lily e tenho um presente para ti, achei que ias precisar depois deste Verão horrível – disse tirando um livro da capa que usava – toma – novamente um sorriso enorme – sempre que precisares de mim .

Ela agarrou-se ao livro de capa negra sentindo a magia que emanava dele e pela segunda vez escapou-lhe um sorriso do rosto.

-tens de treinar esse sorriso Lily, já teve melhores dias. Não fiques com essa cara – disse ao ver que o pequeno sorriso tinha desparecido – Eu não sei o que aconteceu mas... vai ser mais fácil eu tenho a certeza, um dia de cada vez.

Ela assentiu. Tinha sido o mantra dela por dois longos meses "um dia de cada vez, sem objetivos, sem planos...um dia de cada vez"

Mas tentou mudar de assunto, não podia mergulhar naquela dor e só ela sabia como lhe custava cada segundo, era como aprender a respirar.

-Tu não estás aqui só por causa de mim , onde está a Alice? Diz lá de uma vez onde está a minha amiga que eu não vejo à tanto tempo ? " _Apanhei-te, olha só esse ar de menino que comeu o passarinho?_ "

-Ela...já entrou no comboio, não era seguro sermos vistos juntos.

\- Eu sinto a falta dela.

\- Eu também

-Já? " _Senhor Prewett quase que podia gargalhar com esse corar_ "

-Foi um Verão intenso não olhes para mim com esse ar de gozo, eu não sei como vou ficar tanto tempo sem ela.

-Vocês são o casal mais forte que eu conheço e eu sei que vão arranjar uma solução. Vamos Fabian, nem vais ter tempo de pensar nisso com tanto treino para o curso de Auror.

-Mesmo assim não me importava de estar mais perto dela até para a proteger...

-Pensa que aquele monstro já não vai estar cá e ela tem-nos a nós. Este ano vamos ser só nós raparigas, compras aos fins de semana, passeios por Hogsmeade, banhos de sol ao pé do lago...

-han han quem não vos conheça que vos compre, suas pestes!

-já vais embora? – disse sentindo o coração falhar uma batida ao ver o amigo virar costas.

-Remus! Ele vai ser quem vai garantir que vocês vão andar na linha.

-O Remus? Tu não conheces o meu amigo... ele vai acabar por se juntar a nós.

-Temo que a Lily tenha razão. Apesar de tudo sou um Maroto Prewett.

Fabian fez um ar de descrença como se o mundo estivesse perdido e Lily aproveitou para olhar Remus e não queria ver nos olhos dele a pena que sabia que ele sentia dela. Porque Remus era o único que sabia ...que sabia porque ela tinha passado o Verão sozinha , sem querer uma palavra do mundo bruxo.

Mas ao vê-lo ali... aquele sorriso na cara de força e coragem...os olhos azuis e o sol a bater no cabelo loiro, ela atirou os braços ao pescoço dele num abraço apertadíssimo e as lágrimas que achou que tinham secado, afinal estavam ali à superfície prontas para cair.

-Desculpa Remus! Desculpa, desculpa , desculpa...tu não merecias o meu silencio. Nenhum de vocês, eu sinto tanta vergonha. Desculpa . – após a surpresa inicial Remus passara os braços em volta dos ombros dela como se a tentasse proteger dos olhos do mundo e Lily ainda conseguia ouvir Fabian respirar , muito quieto...a sua áurea quietinha..- sou uma idiota ! por pensar que podia ultrapassar tudo sozinha.

-chhhh está tudo bem, vamos ter tempo para conversar , eu só quero saber que estás aqui, o resto não me interessa . eu senti tanto a tua falta...pronto está tudo bem – disse-lhe enquanto acariciava o cabelo côr de fogo. – recompõe-te, o que vão achar se nos virem assim? Vá lá ... elas estão todas lá dentro à tua espera e só querem saber que estás aqui, ninguém vai fazer perguntas não te preocupes , eu não vou deixar e tu és forte, a mais forte...tudo vai passar.

Foi com estas palavras que Lily se sentiu segura para respirar pela primeira vez em dois longos meses, que sentiu que estava protegida e ia correr tudo bem.

Finalmente sentiu-se confiante para se separar dele, ia correr tudo bem " _um passo de cada vez. Dados os acontecimentos estás a ir lindamente Lily!_ "

Fabian como ela pensava, estava muito quieto e deu-lhe um sorriso de coragem.

\- Tenho de ir e vocês têm de entrar. Lily , o livro não te esqueças. Se precisares, eu venho a correr. Lupin – um aperto de mão – toma conta delas por favor, alguém com juízo por perto delas é o que me faz dormir à noite descansado.

O outro riu envergonhado e Lily viu aquele que se tinha tornado talvez um dos seus melhores amigos, tal como Remus, passar a passagem para o mundo dos Muggles.

-e nós? Estás pronta para mais um ano? – o lobisomem agarrou na mão dela com força.

Pronta? Não sabia ...não até dar de caras com ele, então aí talvez percebesse em que estado é que ela afinal se encontrava. Mas ela ia dar o seu melhor. Ela era forte, ela era Lillian Evans e não só! Ela era muito mais, agora sabia...

A viagem de comboio correu bem. Gostou de ter revisto os seus colegas Monitores, tinha-se esquecido que pertencia ali naquele sítio que transpirava magia , os seus poderes formigavam depois de tanto tempo sem usar magia. Aproximavam-se de Hogwarts com rapidez e ela sentia a floresta proibida a chama-la, a sua querida floresta...e tantas memórias.

\- Lili! Como foi o Verão? Remus...o Sirius e o Peter foram comprar doces à senhora do carrinho se quiseres ir ter com eles.

-eu vou acompanhar a Lily até à carruagem das meninas.

Lily sentia o estomago embrulhado apenas pela menção do nome dele e decidiu naquele momento que também não tinha gosto nenhum em rever Potter.

\- O que se passa ruiva? Nem uma palavra? Talvez um insulto? Nada?

-É Evans, Potter – disse com desanimo.

-Só isso? Sem berros ou maldições?

-Preferia berros ou maldições Potter? – ela disse com um sorriso trocista – acho que isso ficou no ano passado

\- de certeza? Isso é por causa do Snape ainda? " _Idiota_!"

-Potter tira a mão.

Remus bufou.

-As meninas ficaram muito preocupadas o verão todo, Fabian então não falava noutra coisa, já para não falar de Remus. O que aconteceu Evans? Porque nem uma palavra durante todo o Verão?

-James...

-Deixa Remus, ele é um enxerido. Não vai parar de fazer perguntas, sempre foi assim, mas devia ter aprendido com o ano passado que a curiosidade matou o gato.

-Matou um gato? Como assim? " _Super idiota, é com isto que tenho de lidar mais dois anos "_

-Esquece – não tinha paciência para lhe explicar o proverbio Muggle – achei que podia tirar férias da tua presença Potter.

-Então espero que tenhas aproveitado as férias porque agora que estamos todos juntos novamente – ele disse apoiando um braço em Lily e o outro em Remus – temos de comemorar! Uma festa de boas vindas a Hogwarts hoje à noite!

-Não – disseram os outros dois.

\- Uma pena , já está tudo a andar. Sirius vai buscar as bebidas e Peter a comida e eu estou a tratar das pessoas. " _Se ele continuar a sorrir ainda lhe parto um dente_ "

E temos tanta coisa para pôr em dia Lily. Eu admito que Fabian sabe uns truques mas treinar com ele é estranho e falta-lhe alguma elegância.

Ela deu as costas, não conseguia continuar a ouvi-lo e quanto mais tempo ficasse ali mais provável era de dar de caras com quem não queria. Assim que formulou este pensamento, Severus Snape entrou no corredor e deu de caras com ela.

-oh – ela disse " _oh?depois de tudo?é so isto que lhe consigo dizer_?"

-Seboso -James disse com tom de asco e muito rapidamente sentiu Remus ao seu lado e Potter à frente dela , o primeiro tentando conduzi-la para uma carruagem mas o seu lado masoquista levou a melhor.

-Potter - o outro respondeu, o ódio na voz mas os olhos fugiam para Lily vez ou outra.

-Não olhes para ela Seboso, não tens esse direito depois do que lhe chamaste.

-mete-te na tua vida Potter.

-Então vai à tua vida Seboso e deixa-a em paz.

Snape fez um gesto de quem procura pela varinha mas a mesma apareceu nas mãos de Potter " _continuo sem perceber como é que ele faz isto_ "

-Era isto Snape?

-James – Remus segurou-lhe no braço e acenou que não com a cabeça.

Para lily aquilo já chegava, deu as costas e ia embora, não queria ter mais nada a ver com aquilo. Que se matassem, não era ela que ia dizer o que quer que fosse, não daquela vez pelo menos.

-Lily... – " _que raios porque tenho de olhar_?"

E o olhar dele dizia tanto!

" _Pois é mas desta vez eu não quero saber Severus, adeus_."

Quando entrou na carruagem e largou os pensamentos sobre Severus no corredor, as três amigas deram um salto e lançaram-se sobre ela. Estava em casa, onde quer que isso fosse. Com Ana, Marlene e Alice à volta dela e Remus na porta com aquele sorriso, ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem. Ela devolveu o sorriso e respirou fundo " _eu sou corajosa Remus , tu vais ver_ "

-Contem-me tudo, o que foi que eu perdi?

As três começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Ana dos pais, assim como Alice. Esta ultima saíra de casa e morava com Fabian e Marlene, a mais descontraída, falou um pouco de tudo: roupas, rapazes e das férias longe de Inglaterra.

Ninguém lhe fez nenhuma pergunta, sabiam e não era preciso falar, que alguma coisa não estava bem mas Lily agradeceu por não lhe fazerem o interrogatório que tanto lhes apetecia.

Pelo canto do olho viu Remus sair e fechar a porta " _obrigada_ "

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts começou a chover e elas mudaram de roupa. As quatro saíram apressadas, mas Lily disse-lhes para seguir ao ver uma certa figura mais a trás a olhar para ela.

-O que se passa?

\- Olá

-Olá – Lily retrucou – como tens estado?

A outra mexeu-se desconfortavelmente " _Não muito bem, estou a ver_ "

-Devíamos reunir, precisamos de falar os três. Sem o Prewett há coisas que precisam ser ajustadas.

-Muito bem, fica atenta. o mais cedo que conseguir eu irei passar uma mensagem.

-Evans sei que estiveste fora do mundo, mas nós não nos conseguimos dar a esse luxo. Por aqui..tudo piorou.

Ela tinha percebido o recado. O mundo andara sem ela que fora egoísta e que passara o verão todo apenas a pensar em si mesma.

Ainda não confiava totalmente nela e tinha arrepios de todas as vezes que se falavam.

Avançou para as carruagens e entrou na primeira que apareceu. Só então percebeu que não estava sozinha, ia falar quando percebeu quem estava lá dentro. Congelou. Dois meses a preparar-se para aquele momento não tinha sido suficiente. Havia raiva dentro de si, tanta que quase transbordava e dor e um pouquinho de loucura...acima de tudo ela não compreendia. Mas sabia que era impossível voltar atras, ele deixara isso claro.

A porta da carruagem voltou a abrir-se e Remus ficou a segurar a porta enquanto olhava para eles. Lily não desviou o olhar por um segundo e percebeu pela áurea de Remus que ele queria estar em qualquer outro lugar menos ali. A áurea dele... a áurea dele não dizia nada, não conseguia lê-la e ainda bem. Não queria. Não queria nada naquele momento que tivesse a ver com ele.

-Lils

Algo se quebrara nela . ela tinha conseguido ouvir e Sirius também. Ela afinal não estava preparada para o ver, quanto mais falar , não confiava em si perto dele nem perto de ninguém. Ele acabara com ela, com os sonhos dela e deles e com a inocência deles, tudo de uma vez. E porquê? PORQUÊ?

-PORQUÊ?

Baixou os olhos quando percebeu que gritara o ultimo pensamento em voz alta. Ela saiu da carruagem, os cabelos vermelhos balançando até à cintura, conseguia sentir os seus poderes a formigar na palma das suas mãos.

-Eu vou a pé. Sozinha, não me sigas Remus – o nome do amigo saiu abafado pelas lagrimas. Quando a primeira caiu , ela tornou-se invisível e desapareceu na floresta proibida.

Ela era corajosa e ia ultrapassar tudo, só não podia querer tudo de uma vez. Com o tempo iam restar as memorias boas, apenas essas e ela ia perdoar e aceitar porque essa era a sua natureza.

Os seus pensamentos voaram longe na primeira memoria que tinha de como tudo tinha começado, ao mesmo tempo que largava aquela descarga de energia e dor. Um pé a seguir ao outro , deixando para trás a dor e cada vez mais perto de...casa.

"

 _Setembro do ano passado:_

 _-Sabia que viria_

 _-Ai sim?_

 _-Sedento por poder e sangue...tinha de vir mas a jóia não está comigo._

 _-Porque é que eu acreditaria? Que razões teria para me dizer a verdade?_

 _-Nenhumas_

 _-Cruciatus_

 _O velho caiu no chão arquejando de dor. Lily quis berrar mas ninguém parecia ouvi-la . o homem que torturava o velho caído no cão, estava noutro mundo completamente concentrado na raiva e odio e lily não pertencia aquele sítio._

 _-diz-me ou o poder irá perder-se._

 _-nunca se perderá. Ficará adormecido, à espera.. – os olhos do velho começaram a fechar-se._

 _-espere...ESPERE – o homem de cabelos castanhos e tez pálida berrou e só então Lily percebeu que tinha berrado com ele._

 _O velho abriu os olhou e viu-a ali._

 _-ah – e sorriu- vieste – Lily quase sentiu o toque dele , gostaria de fazer alguma coisa para aliviar a sua dor, mas sabia que ele morreria não tarda._

 _-estou aqui._

 _-Sari e..e...Selene ...abençoada sejas._

 _-Não ! velho!enervate! ENERVATE!_

 _O velho tirou do bolso uma joia linda, uma maçã de ouro presa por um fio e estendeu as mãos para ela. Lily ao ver a urgência do velho esticou as mãos e pegou na maça admirando-a perdendo assim o momento do ultimo suspiro de vida do ultimo guardião ._

 _O sonho mudara mas ela ainda segurava a maçã bem presa na sua mão. Não conseguia dizer onde estava mas assustou-se quando percebeu que não estava sozinha. Uma mulher muito jovem e pálida aproximou-se de Lily com os cabelos longos e negros, alguns entraçados a esvoaçarem nas suas costas._

 _\- Onde está Caius? Quem és tu?_

 _Lily não sabia do que ela estava a falar e isso só pareceu irritar a outra até que percebeu a maçã na mão da ruiva. Grandes olhos verdes tao parecidos com os seus olharam-na de um rosto bem diferente do seu . um pouco de odio naqueles olhos e paixão também."os olhos são o espelho da alma"_

 _-Um senhor deu-me, sabe o que é? Ele foi...foi..._

 _E a mulher percebeu o que tinha acontecido e os seus olhos esmeralda afinal também tinham dor, mas não verteram nenhuma lágrima._

 _-Faz todo o sentido..._

 _-Se for sua – disse a ruiva estendendo a maçã ._

 _-sim é minha, mas não é para mim. Agora é tua, que não saia da tua mão..._

 _-Lillian Evans._

 _-Lillian...abençoada sejas. Deves ter muitas perguntas mas não é a hora. Tu tens de descansar e não comentes isto a ninguém . Procura-me quando tudo acalmar._

 _-Mas como ? eu nem sei quem tu és e isto ..."isto é só um sonho!"_

 _\- O meu nome é Selene e tu vais saber como._

 _Acordou sobressaltada e com a sensação de mau estar no fundo do estomago. Tinha adormecido em cima da lição de transfiguração. Na sala comunal onde as brasas na lareira se apagavam, era demasiado cedo para ter ali alguém._

 _Lá fora o primeiro raio de sol surgiu no céu._

" _o sol brilha para todos"_

 _Foi quando sentiu o peso extra na capa e ao levar a mão ao bolso o seu coração já aceitara o que era. A maçã de ouro, ali na sua mão. Não tinha sido um sonho, ela estivera lá e vira o velho perder as suas forças e morrer deixando-lhe a sua ultima esperança. Rodou-a na mão , mal acreditando..._

 _Sentiu medo misturado com uma maravilha que não conseguia explicar, um formigueirozinho na ponta dos dedos...um segredo._

 _Guardou a maçã no bolso para a analisar mais tarde e apressou-se. Não conseguia dormir e tinha tanto para fazer._

 _Vomitou urgentemente o que tinha no estomago num caixote ao lado dela e apesar de estar a tremer sentiu-se significativamente melhor. Pelo menos o zunido nos ouvidos parecia ter parado._

 _Uma mão tocou-lhe nas costas e ela saltou de medo e pavor, acalmando-se logo a seguir quando viu quem era ._

 _-Sentes-te melhor? - Sirius Black estendia-lhe um lenço que ela aceitou. Sentia-se agora extremamente envergonhada por o Maroto a ver naquela situação._

 _-Sim, obrigada - Sirius encolheu os ombros com descaso – não sei o que se passou._

 _-. Queres ir apanhar ar? Ou queres que chame a Ana ? O Remus?_

 _Ela abanou que não com a cabeça, encostada à parede._

 _Evanesco – disse para limpar o caixote de lixo._

 _O silêcnico reinou durante os minutos que se seguiram. Ela não gostava de Sirius especialmente ou de James Potter. Desde sempre, a implicância que tinham com ela por ser amiga de Remus, era enorme. Sirius no entanto costumava ignora-la simplesmente. Odiava a forma como eles tratavam os mais novos e os Sonserinos e a única opinião que tinha sobre eles é que eram irresponsáveis e imaturos, sem noção do que as suas acções provocavam nos outros._

 _No entanto, naquele momento, agradeceu interiormente por ter alguém ali com ela. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse Sirius Black._

 _-Toma. O chocolate faz bem a tudo – disse estendendo à ruiva um sapo – foi o Remus que me ensinou._

 _Lily sorriu um pouco ao lembrar-se do amigo e aceitou o chocolate. Sirius tinha mãos grandes e elegantes, fortes e seguras. Ao aceitar o chocolate, ele ficou um tempo quieto a olhar para ela. Grandes olhos azuis escuros presos nela, com uma cara tão séria que ela não podia adivinhar o que ele estava a pensar. Ela estava quase a perguntar-lhe o que é que se passava, quando ele disse com um pequeno sorriso, passando a mão pelo cabelo:_

 _-Passo a vida a perguntar-me o que raios o Aluado vê em ti._

 _Não era um elogio. Pelo menos Lily não conseguia ver assim. Ninguém tinha o direito de se meter na amizade que ela tinha com Remus, nem aqueles dois. Era a relação mais saudável e o seu amigo mais íntimo, nunca deixaria ninguém dizer o contrário._

 _-Óptimo, temos algo em comum. - disse de braços cruzados e o sorriso desfeito. - Não passo um dia sem me perguntar, porque raios vocês os quatro são amigos._

 _Sirius gargalhou alto com a atitude da ruiva e Lily desencostou-se da parede ainda mais ofendida, mas assim que ele deixou de rir, o olhar que ele pôs nela era tão intenso que ela se voltou a encostar à parede, certa de que tal como para ela, aquele era um assunto sensível para Sirius. Ela pensou que ele lhe ia tirar o chocolate da mão quando ele esticou a mesma num gesto infantil, mas ele levou as duas mãos à gravata da ruiva, ajeitando-a enquanto disse:_

 _-Temos bem mais coisas do que tu pensas em comum, Se..._

 _Sirius não acabou a frase, pois ouviram um barulho no alta da escada e uma pessoa a sair do dormitório masculino. Sirius endireitou-se e virou-se para a mesma, à espera de quem ia sair. Era Remus é claro, que olhou para os dois com um olhar intrigado, analisando a situação, o chocolate e o olhar de choque na cara de Lily e o porte altivo de Sirius. Quando falou nem sequer olhou para Sirius._

 _-Está tudo bem contigo Lily? - ela acenou que sim com a cabeça – hum – disse desconfiado.- ouvi um barulho._

 _-O que se passa Moony? Achavas que eu ia devorar a tua preciosa amiga?_

 _-O que se passa afinal? O que estão os dois aqui a fazer?_

" _Sim, o que estamos os dois aqui a fazer?"_

 _-Acordei mais cedo e vou descer._

 _-Eu adormeci aqui._

 _-Outra vez? – o loiro apontou_

 _-Sim... hey Black , ainda é horário noturno._

 _Mas Sirius riu alto do comentário da ruiva e passou pelo retrato não dando explicações e Lily ficou com a certeza absoluta de que não o conseguia decifrar. O rapaz de cabelos negros irritava-a , era petulante e ela não conseguia nunca perceber as suas reacções e acções. Remus no entanto, não parecia sofrer do mesmo mal e olhou para o retrato fechado com uma sobrancelha levantada e Lily teve a clara noção de que os dois iriam ter uma conversa mais tarde. "_

Tinha sido assim que tudo tinha começado. Essa noite tinha sido o inicio de uma grande reviravolta na vida de Lillian Evans.

Agora que se aproximava do castelo, as lágrimas deixadas para trás, sabia que tinha de andar para a frente. Andar para a frente e mostrar a Sirius que o passado tinha ficado no ano anterior e ela tinha superado.

Quase riu daquele pensamento " _Superado, pff Lily não te iludas!um dia de cada vez"_

Remus estava à espera dela à porta do castelo , muito quieto e atento e tinha um ar de alivio quando a viu aparecer encharcada. Ela podia ter passado por ele, invisível, mas decidiu não o fazer, viu pelo olhar do amigo que ele não aguentava mais ser posto de parte.

-Podia ter sido pior não é? – ela disse com um sorriso trocista que nos últimos tempos começava a ser a sua marca.

Atirou-se ao pescoço do loiro fazendo uma réplica do abraço na estação.

-Porquê? Eu só queria perceber...

-tu querias que tudo fosse como antes mas isso não é possível.

-Eu sei

-Porquê não vai servir de nada, porque nada apaga...

-Nada apaga o que estou a sentir. Como é que ele está?

Remus riu alto finalmente apertando-a com força.

-Agora sim a minha Lily está de volta. Sempre preocupada primeiro com os outros do que com ela. Anda, o salão comunal precisa dos seus monitores ou o James vai acabar por desfaze-lo .

Mas Lily percebeu que Remus não lhe respondera.

-Não quero vê-lo.

-Ele não vai lá estar.

\- Onde é que ele está?

Remus suspirou alto

-Desculpa

-Isto não é fácil e não me estou a queixar, a minha preocupação dia e noite têm sido vocês os dois e não me arrependo, mas eu preciso de vos ver a andar, pelo menos a fazerem um esforço . Têm de fazer um esforço por vocês para que isto resulte. Não estou a dizer que comecem a falar ou a portarem-se normalmente à frente um do outro, mas um pequeno passo a seguir ao outro...ok?

Não teve forças para responder e apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-isso, vocês são fortes, os mais fortes... se vocês não sobreviverem quem vai?

O salão comunal era a loucura total com pessoas a dançar em cima de poltronas e musica alta. Lily não quis acreditar quando viu Potter a mandar os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano subir para os respetivos dormitórios " _o que é que eu perdi estes meses_?", Marlene ria alto da torre de copos que faziam em cima de alguém que dormia profundamente apesar da barulheira e só quando se aproximou percebeu que era Peter " _que maldade_ "

-Parem com isso, não têm mais com o que se divertir? – disse limpando tudo com um gesto de varinha.

-LILLYYYY!

E desabou no chão sobre o peso de Marlene e Ana que se tinham atirado sobre ela

-Onde é que andaste?

-Pelos vistos não sentiram a minha falta

-Não estavas aqui para nos controlar e nós ...hmm

-Vocês foram fazendo das vossas não é Mckinnon? – disse um Remus que pousava uma Alice muito quieta e de olhos arregalados no chão – O Prewett incumbiu-me de olhar por ti, faz o favor de me ajudares ou queres que ele me degole na próxima vez que me vir? – disse apontando-lhe o dedo indicador como quem ralha a uma criança.

\- Eu não sou uma criança e Fabian pode confiar em mim.

" _ela vai começar a corar_ " e assim que Lily pensou, a face de Alice preencheu-se de um vermelho rosado " _bom saber que nem tudo mudou por aqui_."

-REMUS!

Lily mal viu a massa que se lançou sobre o seu amigo mas viu muito surpresa o beijo que Ana pregou num despreparado Remus. " _Mas que merda se passa aqui?"_ pelo olhar de Marlene não era a única surpreendida.

\- Pois é Evans, aconteceram algumas coisas durante este tempo.

-tira a mão do meu ombro Potter.

\- Não fiques com ciúmes, há muito amor Maroto para todas.

\- Potter...eu estou a avisar.

\- Hey , Hey ! Moony tira já essa mão daí, quem é que tu pensas que és? Ana é a minha prima

-Eu tinha a mão na cintura dela – pela cara de Remus aquela cena já era velha e Lily riu . sabia muito bem como é que o Potter era com os namorados da prima.

-James pára de ser metediço e arranja uma rapariga que te ature.

-Bem dito Ana – disse Remus beijando o canto dos lábios da morena. Remus olhou pelo canto do olho para ela, queria saber a reação de Lily , queria a sua aprovação, ela sabia, mas ela estava maravilhada.

Como é que podia ser? Que aqueles dois que se odiavam e que no ano passado quase se quiseram matar, estavam ali à sua frente com todo aquele mel?

Potter aproveitou a distração de Remus para lhe lançar uma maldição de pernas bambas que o fez cair sobre Peter e acorda-lo, atirando os dois ao chão e fazendo com que Remus rogasse uma serie de pragas a Potter. Lily gargalhou alto.

-Evans agora que recuperei o teu humor e seguindo a dica do Moony. " _Não, por favor não perguntes isso_ " Queres sair comigo?

Ela já tinha a varinha preparada mas não estava pronta para a raiva que ela sempre sentia quando o ouvia dizer aquilo . quase podia sentir no fundo da garganta, o berro...

-POTTER!

 **N.A- Estou finalmente a rever esta fic e vim para ficar! Tenho mais dois capítulos preparados que serão mais curtos mas a partir daí irão crescer. Desculpem se o enredo parece confuso por estar constantemente a falar no sexto e quinto ano, mas tudo se vai esclarecendo. Se gostaram mandem reviews.**

 **Estou muito feliz por estar de Volta! E AMO L/J !**


	2. Chapter 2

-Acorda. Eu não estou a acreditar que estou a fazer isto outra vez.

-O que se passa Remus?

Um resmungo.

-O Sirius.

-Ele continua na mesma não é?

Mas era uma pergunta retórica, ambos sabiam que Sirius bebia quase todas as noites, faltava a cada vez mais aulas, dormia com tudo o que mexia e acordava cada vez mais miserável.

James respirou fundo e segurou no braço do amigo, sabia bem que o humor de Padfoot não ia melhorar se Moony lhe atirasse água para cima.

-Deixem-me dormir, ainda é cedo.

-Já estamos atrasados Sirius por amor de Merlin MEXE-TE!

\- Ai não grites Moony eu ainda ouço bem!

-Onde estiveste ontem Padfoot? Quem foi a sortuda?

\- Querias tu saber...

-Se conhecesse podia dar-te umas dicas

\- Não preciso de dicas – disse dando de ombros.

-Como não?

-serviu o seu efeito, não pretendo voltar a vê-la.

\- Vou buscar o pequeno almoço, já não temos tempo de descer todos. – disse Remus abanando criticamente a cabeça e lançando aquele olhar a James . "Por favor mete-lhe algum juízo na cabeça"

Ele? James Potter é que o ia ajudar? Há um ano atrás estaria a fazer companhia a Sirius, mas depois do fim do ano passado parecia que tinha tanto com o que se preocupar que não tinha tempo para mais nada.

-Hey Sirius – ele disse do quarto, usando o nome de nascença do amigo de propósito – quando me vais contar o que aconteceu?

Silêncio.

-Não precisamos de falar nisso se não quiseres, mas tu não andas bem .

-Pareces o Remus. Deixa-me em paz Prongs, o ano passado fazias pior que eu.

-Por desportivismo e não para afogar as mágoas.

Silêncio. Saiu do banheiro a acabar de se vestir.

-Pensei que tinha pedido para não tocarmos mais neste assunto – acendeu o cigarro com a varinha e James viu os nós dos dedos de Sirius brancos da força que o amigo usava para fechar a mão.

-estamos preocupados contigo seu idiota!- disse Remus que voltava com um tabuleiro de comida

-Então parem de se preocupar, porque eu não vou MUDAR!

-É bom que mudes, ainda agora o ano começou e a McGonagall já te deu duas detenções.

-O Seboso e o MAlfoy mereceram.

\- Ninguém aqui questiona, mas é preciso despareceres todas as noites? Onde vais?

\- Por aí – o outro disse de olhos postos na janela.

-Fazer o quê?

\- Tu agora tens uma namorada Remus não me obrigues a explicar-te.

-É que nós não percebemos Padfoot.

-Está tudo bem.

-Mas nós nem te vemos, é a primeira vez este ano que estamos os quatro. – Sirius parou no meio da sua raiva, percebendo que Peter estava ali pela primeira vez – temos tanto para preparar e não podemos fazer sem ti. A lua cheia está a chegar...e falta acrescentar a ala este toda ao mapa e as passagens secretas.

-Quase chorei com esse discurso gay.

-não te vires contra nós . Wormtail está a tentar ajudar como todos nós e tu estás a fazer tudo errado. Não é assim que vais conseguir.. " _ah Remus tu sabes tão mais do que o que dizes"_

-Desculpem

-Estamos atrasados, temos de descer agora. Padfoot hoje temos treino para escolher os novos jogadores e preciso lá de ti. – disse intrometendo-se ao ver a cara de Sirius fechar-se ainda mais, se é que era possível.

" _Que raios se passa com o meu amigo?"_

Quando se sentou na aula de poções ainda pensava nas razões que podiam ter levado o amigo a tornar-se ainda mais reservado. Será que teria sido por ter saído de casa? Isso abalaria qualquer um e Sirius tinha uma relação muito pouco saudável com os progenitores. (James não gostava de lhes chamar família )

Porque raios ele não lhe dizia nada? Desde sempre que eram unha com carne... o que podia estar a corroe-lo de tal forma que Sirius sentia que não podia partilhar com ele?

Não reparou quando Sirius deixou o lugar vago ao lado dele e Lily o preencheu passado um pouco com cara de poucos amigos. Também lhe preocupava vê-la mais séria que o normal, sempre taciturna, sentia falta do sorriso dela. Tinha-a conhecido assim, com um sorriso na cara e sempre pronta a ajudar o próximo, apaixonara-se primeiro pelo sorriso, um sorriso capaz de preencher o coração de um homem velho quanto mais o dele.

" _É uma pena que esse sorriso nunca seja para mim_ " era mais comum um par de berros e um ou dois feitiços " _Ela até irritada fica linda..."_

A maior parte das vezes ele não sabia o que fazia de mal mas gostava de a irritar e ter a atenção toda dela só para ele...

-O que fazes aqui flor?

A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha irónica "Se calhar eram os constantes epítetos, era isso que fazia de mal, mas é tão engraçado vê-la a reagir a eles"

-Professor Slughorn escolheu os pares nesta aula. Amortentia – disse para o que era com certeza a sua cara de dúvida. Começou a dispor os seus ingredientes no balcão.

-E eu a pensar que querias ficar mais perto de mim Lily. Não há mal nenhum em admitires...

-É Evans Potter.

-Bem E-V-A-N-S não há problema em dizeres que querias fazer esta especifica poção comigo. Eu não vou contar a ninguém... mas não digas à Sanders, eu tenho um encontro hoje e ...

Sentiu-se ficar sem voz.

-Ai quase consigo ouvir os passarinhos a cantar agora...que dizes Potter?

Ele mandou-lhe um beijo apesar de indignado por ela o ter enfeitiçado.

-Tenho pena de ser portadora de más noticias mas ela pediu para nos reunirmos hoje e eu estou de bom humor parece um bom dia para te dar uma coça. – ele revirou os olhos. Logo hoje, levara algum tempo a convencer a Sanders. Bem, comparada com a Lily dois dias quase não era tempo. Um pouco de charme e ela fazia o que ele queria.

Ele começou a fazer uma serie de gestos "Não . É. Preciso. Eu . Prefiro "

\- O quê?

Ele voltou a repetir o gesto para "de noite" e "abraço". Ela retirou o feitiço.

\- James Potter não leva coças de raparigas. Se não querias que me encontrasse com a Sanders era só dizeres, não é preciso tantas desculpas.

-Mentir é feio Potter...mas a Sanders? a sério Potter? Eu pensei que ela não podia... – ela parou a meio da frase de repente quase mais vermelha que a côr do cabelo.

-O quê?

-Havia uns boatos de umas doenças – novo silêncio. Novo ataque intenso de rubor.

-Não – retrucou descrente

-Vamos Potter, as raparigas falam entre elas. Nós sabemos coisas...

-Como assim coisas? O que dizem de mim?

De repente pareceu-lhe muito mais interessante pentear o cabelo vermelho escuro. James achou o gesto lindo.

\- Coisas que nenhuma prima algum dia gostaria de ouvir novamente – Ana falou da carteira da frente. Lily intensificou a rapidez com que fazia uma trança no cabelo e James sentiu um sorriso surgir nele .

-Já podias ter dito Lily. Isso era tudo curiosidade? Bem não é para me gabar mas é tudo verdade.

\- A sério? Mesmo a parte em que falaram de como era pequeno o ...

-ANA! – Remus e Lily quase gritaram juntos – estamos numa aula – Moony completou

-Retira o que disseste prima, isso não é verdade !

-Tu é que disseste que era tudo verdade. Eu só repeti o que se fala por aí.

-Quem fala o quê?

-Ela está a brincar contigo Potter devias conhecer melhor a tua prima

-Tu não acreditas em nada do que elas dizem pois não Lily?

-É Evans e não me interessa minimamente. A Sanders é que se devia preocupar – ela terminou com um sorriso trocista.

\- Ora Ruiva, devias saber que Tu estás sempre primeiro.

-Mentir é mesmo muito feio Potter.

-O que um homem tem de fazer para receberes um elogio?

Ela sorriu, o primeiro do dia. " _lindo_ ..." um sorriso que tinha um segredo e um desafio e ele era James Potter, ele adorava um desafio. Passou o braço pelos ombros da ruiva ainda meio grogue por lhe ter sido direcionado um sorriso como aquele mas ao olhar as suas mãos percebeu que tinha os dedos colados uns aos outros.

-Eu avisei-te Potter, tira a mão!

Foi com grande satisfação que a viu corar de raiva quando ele passou a mão nos cabelos arrepiando-os. " _Tu és sem dúvida nenhuma a rapariga que mais mexeu comigo até hoje_ "

A ruiva retirou o feitiço quando o professor passou por eles mas não deixou de lhe lançar um olhar suplicante de "Por favor não faças merda, esta é a minha aula favorita" ele retribuiu com a mesma intensidade" _Eu vou-te mostrar Lily Evans, eu sou tão bom em poções como tu_ "

Sentiu-se analisado enquanto fazia a poção e viu que Snape os observava. Aquele olhar sobre ela dava-lhe nojo, como é que alguém que tinha tudo daquela ruiva, dedicação e carinho, podia trata-la como se não fosse nada? Ele sabia que eles tinham uma ligação qualquer, algo de infância, explicara a prima.

Tapou a visão de Snape, de certa forma pondo-se à frente da ruiva. Tinha sido assim que reparara de verdade nela pela primeira vez...

" _-O que vais fazer Padfoot?_

 _-Eu já escolhi o nosso alvo Prongs. Olha ali – disse apontando um rapaz do terceiro ano como eles que saía da sala de poções com uma mala demasiado grande onde ainda guardava um estojo de química. Um cabelo oleoso caía-lhe para a frente dos olhos, ao seu lado discutia entusiasmado a aula com Lillian Evans, a amiga da prima dele. Um pouco tímida mas sempre doce._

 _Vê-los parecia uma anedota._

 _De repente ficou com muito mais vontade de entrar em ação._

 _Sirius passou-lhe uma rasteira e o rapaz bateu com o nariz no chão, James transformou o chão em gosma fazendo com que ele ficasse todo sujo._

 _-Hey Seboso ...deixa-me ajudar-te a limpar essa gosma._

 _Num instante ele estava coberto de sabão, uma escova gigante esfregava-o sem lhe dar tempo para nada. Ouvia os risos trovejantes de Sirius e ele próprio ria tanto que se agarrava à barriga. Remus, mais atrás parecia entediado e Peter ao lado de Sirius, ria perdido._

 _-Que tal uma touca Prongs?_

 _-Estás à vontade Wormtail ..._

 _-Sabes que sou horrível em transfiguração. Ainda transformo a cabeça dele numa touca._

 _-Hum optima ideia Wormy_

 _-O que é que vocês acham que estão a fazer? Desçam-no!_

 _Ela estava enfurecida. Uma miúda, metade do tamanho deles, de varinha na mão e disposta a combater sozinha contra eles. "Que coragem"_

 _-Lily, estás a interromper a brincadeira._

 _-Desçam-no, o que é que ele vos fez?_

 _\- Isto é saúde publica, sabes que os Slytherin são um pouco...sujos._

 _\- Ele não fez nada. Desçam-no ou eu..._

 _-O que vais fazer? Achas que nos vais derrubar a todos?_

 _-se for preciso Black!_

 _-Vamos Lily é Lily não é? Nós não atacamos meninas._

 _-Para ti é Evans, Potter! –"uau!" foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar. Era a primeira vez que alguém o enfrentava assim. Sem saber como, uma planta que surgira ele não sabia de onde amarrara-o e a Peter. Sirius estava frente a frente com a ruiva e Remus aproximara-se, mas não iria intervir, mais parecia que via um jogo de Quiddich, olhos vidrados em Sirius e Lily que se enfrentavam_."

Sorriu com a lembrança. Aquela cena repetira-se vezes sem conta até ao ano passado, a cara magoada dela quando Snape gritara que ela era aquela-palavra-que-não-deve-ser-pronunciada, não lhe saía da cabeça e talvez por isso se sentisse mais reprimido em amaldiçoar pessoas...pelo menos à frente dela. E para o Seboso...ele ia sempre arranjar algum tempo para ele. Ninguém insultava Lily daquela forma e saía vivo para contar a história.

O professor passou por eles deixando um envelope para cada um. Sabia bem o que era aquilo e revirou os olhos com desprezo. Lily pelo contrario sorriu, fazendo uma pequena mesura.

-Que linda poção. Está fantástica. Cinco pontos para cada um. Vou trazer uma especialista de poções e tens de perder algum tempo a falar com ela, seria sem duvida uma ótima carreira para ti.

-Muito obrigada, professor, mas eu vou ser Auror.

James olhou para ela. " _Ao fim de tanto tempo esta ruiva ainda me consegue surpreender_ " e a simplicidade com que dissera que iria seguir uma vida de risco total...sentiu um arrepio.

O professor encolheu os ombros.

-Tenho de tentar Lily.

-Bem sei professor.

-Muito bem, não se esqueçam de apontar os vossos resultados da poção e para a próxima aula tragam um relatório sobre os efeitos negativos de uma amortentia. Ah e quero uma proposta para o vosso projeto semestral.

Só então James percebeu o que tinha à frente.

-E então Lili? Que cheiro tem a poção para ti?

-Eu...- não era a reação que ele esperava. – Não...maldita poção! – " _então Lily?_ " ele queria loucamente saber qual o odor que mais a atraía, mas o olhar perdido fez com que desistisse de a incomodar.

-Queres que chame alguém?

-Não. Vou só ficar um pouco quieta pode ser? E para ti qual é o teu odor? – perguntou mais para se distrair do que outra coisa.

-Porque queres saber Evans?

-Não quero – disse encolhendo os ombros.

Sim qual era o cheiro que o atraia mais em todo o mundo? Inspirou profundamente.

-Amoras silvestres e um cheiro a folhas primaveris e água e ...e... – " _merda_!" sabia perfeitamente que cheiro era aquele, das poucas vezes que tinha conseguido estar suficientemente perto.

-E? James Potter eu não acredito que estás envergonhado.

-Não estou.

\- e então?

-um cheiro a...adocicado a maçãs maduras. " _o teu shampô_ "

-oh

Ela sabia claro.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso " _E agora ainda achas que estou a brincar quando digo que quero uma oportunidade?_ " Mas essa pergunta era mais para si. Se calhar, se calhar Lily era um assunto muito mais sério para ele do que uma simples conquista.

Sentia-se surpreendido e sentiu um nervoso miudinho atingi-lo, como a premonição de algo grande.

Ele sabia que gostava " _Gostar? Á muito tempo que não é gostar. Pois não, eu estou apaixonado... não... é possível que eu ame Lillian Evans"_

Abanou a cabeça com um sorriso, espantando tal pensamento. Era muito novo. Sabia lá bem o que era amar.

Quiddich. Com a saída de Frank e Fabian eles precisavam urgentemente de alguém se se queriam preparar contra o primeiro jogo.

Alice queria experimentar o posto de apanhadora e James ansiava para voltar para Artilheiro, Sirius queria ficar com a vaga de batedor junto com a McKinnon e Wood ficaria como artilheiro como sempre.

O que queria dizer que precisavam de um goleiro e outro artilheiro.

Alice tal como ele sabia funcionava muito bem como apanhadora. Pequena, ágil e disposta a arriscar tudo. Era por isso que ele a escolhera para a sua equipa. Sirius era surpreendentemente um ótimo batedor e sentia que ira ser um ótimo escape para a raiva do amigo. Mas o que importava era a dupla e a química com o outro batedor e isso McKinnon e Padfoot tinham aos montes " _Como se tivessem jogado a vida toda juntos"_

A surpresa acabou por ser os candidatos para as novas vagas. Emeline Vance e Caradoc Dearborn eram claramente os mais capazes apesar de precisarem de pratica.

Chegou ao fim do treino cansado mas feliz, com os resultados nas mãos apesar de querer analisar tudo melhor. A equipa já se dirigia para o balneário quando Ana, Remus, Peter e Lily se aproximaram todos juntos.

-Alice e o Sirius estavam imparáveis hoje.

-Não digam isso alto ou eles vão ficar convencidos. Mas o que estão todos aqui a fazer? De certeza que não estão aqui apenas para ver as provas.

-A Lily teve uma ideia.

-Uma ideia Flor? Eu espero que tenhas várias ao dia mas o que é que esta tem a ver comigo? Ou...decidiste reconsiderar as minhas ofertas? Não?

-Alguém o enterre.

-Mas o que é que eu poderia fazer por ti debaixo de terra?

-Uma mulher feliz, eu seria.

-Hum hum

-Sim Wormsy?

-Isto está a ficar mórbido por isso eu vou explicar tudo muito rápido para podermos ir jantar enquanto vocês fingem que se matam um ao outro.

-Muito bem.

-A Evans queria muito amaldiçoar o Moony e a Ana mas não pode porque são todos amigos e para conseguir descontar a sua raiva neles legalmente, sugeriu fazer-se um Clube de duelo.

-O que até tem lógica dada estas histórias todas dos Homens mascarados que andam a bater à casa das pessoas para as matar.

-São Comensais da Morte Wormtail.

-Isso

-Porque é que a Evans não pode amaldiçoar o Moony? Nós também somos amigos e isso nunca a impediu.

-Nos teus sonhos Potter

-Nos meus sonhos nós somos muito mais minha...

-Se tu disseres Flor eu juro, juro que é a ultima palavra que dizes na vida.

-Quer dizer que nos meus sonhos não tem problema.

-Quer dizer que não vais poder ter sonhos decentes.

-e Indecentes? _"e eu tenho tantos sonhos indecentes..."_

\- O que importa é que é uma excelente ideia e a Lily acha que Tu e o Sirius são duas grandes ajudas.- interrompeu Ana ao ver Lily avançar sobre o primo.

-Não foi isso que eu disse eu só acho que eles têm mais experiencia da tradição bruxa e dotes naturais.

-A querer trabalhar comigo minha... meu raio de sol ? – ele modificou ao ver o olhar da ruiva.- dotes naturais? Tipo músculos?

-Isto está a ficar nojento .

-Vamos Moony tenta compreender. Não é todos os dias que Lily Evans me vem pedir ajuda.

-Eu não vim pedir AJUDA. Desisto! Isto foi um erro. FUI!

-Porque é que os querias amaldiçoar?

Lily fingiu não o ouvir e desapareceu no corredor escuro e James ficou a olhar para os restantes à espera de uma resposta.

Ninguém respondeu.

-Wormtail?

-Bem ... – o loiro olhou Remus com cara de "tem mesmo de ser, eu tenho mais medo dele do que de ti" – A Evans encontrou o Moony e a Ana seminus num armário de vassouras. – o lobisomem revirou os olhos e enfiou uma mão na testa.

-Bem agora já podemos todos ir jantar. Adeus priminho querido até já.

-Moony?

-O que é?

-Corre!

Ele encontrou-se com elas à meia noite em ponto junto ao lago e tinha sido o último a chegar. Fabian também lá estava " _ótimo, estar sozinho com aquelas duas dava-lhe arrepios"_

-Black

-Potter

Um comprimento simples de cabeça com Lily e Fabian.

-e então? Pensei que eramos só nós os três.

-Pedi ao Fabian para vir. Queria discutir algo com vocês.

-Deixa-te de rodeios Evans.

-Acalma-te Black

-Eu quero tentar reverter o processo da maldição de Lilith em Ana .

-Isso é impossível.

-Quem disse?

-Sem o corpo de Selene não há nada que se possa fazer. Ele já anda atrás dela, nós devíamos acabar com isto. Ela pode ser a nossa perdição. É o mais provável.

-Black eu não vou matar a minha amiga. Ela não vai ser um efeito colateral no meio disto. – " _uau_ " apesar do teor da conversa ser de grande seriedade e de estarem as duas a falar da prima dele, James não podia deixar de apreciar a beleza dos poderes de Lily a virem ao de cima

-Efeito colateral? Porque é que ainda estou a falar contigo? És sempre tu que nos levas à desgraça!

-Não finjas que não te importas Black, nós sabemos que não é verdade. Com a Ana neutralizada, ela não podia ser uma arma para Voldemort

-Olha lá tu estás a tentar protege-la a ela ou a ti?

-Sabes muito bem que se eu morrer não temos como destrui-lo.

-E porque não começarmos por ai?

\- Porque tu e o Potter ainda agora estão a descobrir os vossos poderes. Queres mesmo ir derrotar o senhor das trevas?

-Acalmem-se. O que sabes?

-Eu sei que precisamos das 4 armas para destruir Voldemort, mas com as 4 armas podemos dar uma esperança a Ana. Como, eu não sei ainda.

-Então podemos esperar para sabermos mais uma vez que precisamos das armas de qualquer maneira. A não ser...

-Sai da minha cabeça Prewett

-Que barreiras excelentes. Viste o futuro Bellatrix?

-Não muito bem...

-então?

-É como se estivesse enublado.

-O teu?

Ela atirou o cabelo negro para trás

-Sabes que não é assim que funciona. Eu não posso ver o meu futuro.

-Bem acho que o melhor para já é perceberem os vossos poderes. Vou falar com Dumbledore sobre as armas. Eu vou aparecer algumas vezes para te ajuda Bellatrix.

E assim dispersaram. Lily abraçou Fabian e prometeu escrever-lhe e James e Lily desapareceram na sombra do castelo.

-Onde vamos?

-Fabian e Bellatrix precisam de alguma solidão para treinarem juntos e precisam estar perto dos elementos dela. Nós também.

-Isto é melhor que nos meus sonhos

-Potter...

Era um aviso mas ele apenas conseguiu rir.

Ele trocaria cem, mil encontros com outras raparigas por cinco minutos a sós com ela.

-Selene mostrou-me esta sala. Disse-me que...

-Que...

-Tu já vais ver.

Eles entraram. Era vermelha e dourada com um grande hall de entrada, tão grande que dava para duas pessoas duelarem e ao fundo uma lareira enorme com um veado embalsamado, os chifres enormes e brilhantes.

James sentiu náuseas. Nas laterais da lareira havia duas grandes portas envidraçadas para um terraço.

-A sala de Gryffindor.

-Não gostei – e só então percebera que o comentário tinha saído em voz alta.

-Não ? pensei que... bem ela é tua. Pensei que poderias sentir-te mais confortável aqui. Mas também não gosto muito dela.

-Porquê?

James deixou de observar a sala e olhou Lily quando o silêncio foi a única resposta. Só a tinha visto na forma de Sari uma única vez e na altura não estava em condições de apreciar até ao mais ínfimo pormenor. Os longos cabelos violeta que caiam em cascata e a roupa translucida e brilhante fazendo jus a cada curva. Sentiu a boca seca " _bom Merlin. Ela é completamente...uau!_ "

" _E as orelhas! Eu quero tocar aí...nessas delicadas orelhas pontiagudas_ "

E era tudo tão diferente das escamas translúcidas de Fabian.

Mas ele sabia que ela só se transformava quando a raiva levava a melhor nela. Fabian explicara isso. Por isso conteve a sua excitação face ao semblante carregado.

-Eu prefiro os cabelos cor de fogo. Não que não seja incrível ver-te assim. Mas não tenho elogios para esta tua...

-oh – ela olhou para si através do reflexo nas janelas. Como se só ali se tivesse apercebido da falta de autocontrole – é assustador não é? Sari conseguia ser...quando queria.

-Não assustador. Apenas...apenas uma força da natureza.

-Não. Isso era Selene.

-Selene era uma Deusa.

-Sim...era e não amava especialmente os humanos. Apenas o equilíbrio entre tudo e Salazar. Amava Salazar com todo o seu ser. – esta ultima tinha sido dita com tanta mágoa que o assustou. " _quero abraça-la até aqueles olhos verdes deixarem de estar rasos de água_ ". – estava disposta a largar a sua condição por ele.

-Ele era um monstro . – passaram as portas e ele sentiu um vento ainda quente atingi-lo .

-Não, não era um monstro. Apenas incompreendido. A história distorceu tudo...ele era um grande, grande bruxo. Eles foram almas gémeas sabes?

Acenou que não. Estava completamente hipnotizado pelas palavras dela.

\- Mas tu não sabes. Quando as tuas memórias acordarem vai ser tudo mais fácil de perceberes. – ela fez-lhe sinal e sentaram-se – Não te deixes levar por Godric. Ele conseguia ser insensato.

-foi isso que aconteceu? Deixaste-te levar pelas memórias de Selene?

Um sorriso.

-Um pouquinho. A memória dela ensinou-me quase tudo o que sei.

-E Godric? O que ele lhe fez?

-Ele prendeu-a nesta sala. Torturou-a de várias formas.

-Eu não sou ele – não queria que tivesse saído como uma defesa mas não conseguiu evitar.

\- Não, não és. A magia dele corre em ti, mas as vossas áureas são muito diferentes.

Ele achava que era o primeiro sorriso sincero que recebia dela dirigido apenas a ele.

-Isso é um elogio?

-Se fosse serias capaz de conter a tua estupidez natural?

-Não ao teu lado.

-Então não é.

\- Tu és uma leitora de almas.

-Mais do que isso. Sou uma empata, está na minha natureza ser compreensiva, compadecer-me. Consigo ouvir cada ser e todos ao mesmo tempo . estou ciente da presença deles e por isso sou uma leitora de almas, consigo controlar muito facilmente as emoções numa sala. Por isso é tão importante que aprendas a resistir.

-Quer dizer que podes controlar os meus sentimentos sempre que quiseres?

-Não te preocupes Potter eu não uso os meus poderes em vão, estás à mercê da tua própria idiotice. Para alem disso há um preço. Eu sinto o que tu sentes. Vou-te mostrar.

James começou por sentir um arrepio e depois um frio cortante. De repente sentia-se irritado e frustrado e era tudo culpa da ruiva à frente dele. " _porque é que ela não me pode dar uma oportunidade? Quantas mais vezes tenho de pedir para que ela saia comigo? Nunca ninguém resistiu a James Potter. Todas as raparigas caem a meus pés. Ela não é excepção, não vai ser ...eu vou ... eu vou_ " ele levantou-se . queria obriga-la a perceber que ele falava a serio, nem que para isso tivesse de prendê-la e...

" _Mas o que é que eu estou a pensar'? É a Lily, seria incapaz de a magoar, é a ultima pessoa no mundo... ela não merecia isso._ "

-Muito bem Potter, nunca ninguém me conseguiu resistir assim. Foi quase perfeito. Vamos lá ver agora...

Ele nem teve tempo de absorver as palavras dela. Começou com uma comichão no fundo da garganta e um pequeno sorriso quando deu por si estava a rir.

-Porque estás a rir?

-Eu não sei.

Sentia como se tivesse bebido uma poção hilariante . foi quando começou a gargalhar e a agarrar-se à barriga, a rebolar pelo chão.

-Pára...já..já chega . já percebi. Ufa! – disse quando se conseguiu acalmar. Olhou para ela com um novo maravilhamento no olhar. " _Ela é tão poderosa_ "

-Não sou tão poderosa assim, tu é que és um pouco fraco – disse com um sorriso de deboche. " _Eu mostro-te quem é fraco_ "

-Pensava que Fabian é que era o leitor de mentes

-Sim, um legiliments por natureza, poliglota também. Imaginas o que é ouvir as mentes de todas as pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Pode ser avassalador. Mas a tua áurea era muito óbvia. Tal como é obvio pela mudança de energia que me queres desafiar para alguma coisa, provar-me que tu não és "fraco"

-Qual é o meu poder?

-Estava a ver que nunca mais perguntavas. " _porque é que sinto que me vou arrepender desta pergunta_?"

-Nox visus

Ele ouviu-a dizer e de repente deixou de ver. Estava completamente cego. A primeira sensação foi de pânico mas riu alto quando percebeu que fazia parte do seu treino.

-Querias provar-me que não és fraco. Pois muito bem, estou à espera.

-Muito engraçado Evans . Devolve-me a visão.

-Tu podes fazer isso por ti mesmo.

\- Raios partam.

-O que disseste?

-Que linda noite está – ele disse cerrando os dentes e ouviu-a rir baixinho. " _Ela está a divertir-se com isto_ " – Vamos Evans, o que se vai seguir? Umas algemas?

Ela voltou a rir e só percebeu que ela estava ao lado dele quando sentiu a respiração quente dela no seu pescoço " _tão perto..."._ um arrepio subiu-lhe pela espinha acima.

-James... -" _Ela vai acabar comigo_ " Nunca a quis tanto beijar. Virou-se tentando agarra-la mas tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu de cara no chão. " _Hoje decididamente não é o dia que mais gosto de ouvir o riso dela_ "- No dia de são nunca!

Ela só retirou o feitiço passado meia hora quando lhe disse que não era capaz. Vê-la depois de tanto tempo sem ver nada foi como um naufrago se sente quando avista uma ilha: alivio profundo e ansiedade.

-Voltamos a tentar para a semana.

" _deve ser assim que o Padfoot se sente quando põe o rabo entre as pernas_ "

Ele podia ter-se lembrado de um monte de coisas mas só lhe vinha a memória o dia em que decidira que iria descobrir todos os segredos de Lillian Evans.

Foi com essa memória na cabeça e o coração aquecido que se dirigiu para a sala comunal. A voz rouca da ruiva no seu pescoço ainda lhe dava uns arrepios esquisitos, mas decidiu pensar nisso apenas quando estivesse sozinho dado os sorrisos de troça que Lily lhe mandava constantemente.

" _Ela entrou no salão comunal pé ante pé, mas ele era um mestre em sair escondido e para azar dela tinha sido um daqueles dias em que tivera um sonho, um sonho repetitivo que ele nunca se conseguia lembrar e que fazia com que ficasse o resto da noite a tentar lembrar-se._

 _Ela tinha o sorriso mais bonito que vira em alguém e ela estava decididamente muito feliz mas ele não conseguia deixa-la ir sem se intrometer._

 _-Evans._

 _-Boa noite Potter_

 _-O que é que a nossa Monitora e exemplo da moral e bons costumes está a fazer fora do salão comunal a esta hora?_

 _Ela corou fortemente . "Oh meu Deus será que estava com alguém? Eu vou MATAR O DESGRAÇADO!_

 _-Bem Potter, tu não tens nada a ver com isso. – ela retirou umas madeixas do cabelo da frente dos olhos e colocou atras da orelha. James seguiu cada gesto até chegar à delicada orelha branca que... era pontiaguda como a de um elfo?_

 _James esfregou os olhos mas continuava a ver o mesmo, levou a mão lá. Queria tocar só para ter a certeza mas a ruiva deu-lhe uma palmada na mão afastando-o_

 _-Au!_

 _-Que estás a fazer Potter?_

 _-A ... a tua orelha!_

 _\- chhhs! O que tem ela?_

 _-está diferente, pontiaguda. – Lily levou a mão ao sitio que ele apontava, bestificada. E a seguir ele pode ver que ela desconversou_

 _-Potter é muito tarde e tu estás a alucinar._

 _-Alucinar? Eu sei o que vejo ...que raios! Onde vais?_

 _-Dormir, se me vêm contigo a falar de coisas que não existem, vão pensar que também enlouqueci._

 _-Eu não sou louco! Que segredos andas a esconder Lily Evans?_

 _-Aconselho-te a não andares a berrar aos quatro ventos que vês coisas. Isso não é saudável._

 _-Hey Evans! Evans, espera !_

 _Ele conhecia-se e adorava um quebra cabeça e não ia fugir de um. Depois de tanto tempo a implicar com ela, talvez fosse boa ideia experimentar outra abordagem para ela cair nas graças dele e então ganhar a confiança dela para ela lhe contar os seus mistérios . "Não perdes pela demora Lillian Evans!"_

 _Foi por isso que no dia a seguir ao pequeno almoço:_

 _-Evans ._

 _Ela voltou-se. Não sabia o que ela tinha feito, mas ninguém parecia reparar naquelas duas orelhas arrebitadas e ela estava radiante o que lhe deu confiança para continuar._

 _Lily ouviu uma voz chamar que ela conhecia perfeitamente_

 _-Potter – ela respondeu, claramente perguntando-se o que ele queria._

 _\- A próxima visita a Hogsmeade é este fim de semana correcto?_

 _\- Sim ,mas poderias ter confirmado essa informação com o Remus. –"óptimo, ele podia esperar até ao fim de semana. Sorriu com todas as forças que tinha"_

 _-Venho convidar-te para saires comigo – "Pronto está dito, agora ela vai-se atirar ao meu pescoço, dizer que não esperava este convite...Às tantas ainda recebo um beijo..." passou a mão nos cabelos_

 _-Porque é que eu iria cometer um suicídio social desses?_

 _James aproximou-se, nem tinha ouvido bem as palavras da ruiva._

 _-ótimo posso apanhar-te às 10 horas?_

 _-POTTER! – aquele berro pareceu despertá-lo – o que raios é que tomaste com o sumo hoje? "Então mas ela não tinha aceite?" Eu não quero ir a lado nenhum contigo._

- _Tu sabes que queres vir ruiva. Que mal tem? Eu não te vou comer -e nisto gargalhou voltando a ajeitar o cabelo e acrescentou baixinho – se não quiseres. Combinado?_

 _Ele ainda hoje não sabia bem o que tinha dito de mail. Quer dizer para ser justo podia ter evitado o ultimo comentário, mas não era justificação para o que se seguiu._

 _-Eu disse que não Potter , não irei a nenhum encontro contigo , tu deves estar com febre e aconselho-te a ires visitar a Madame Pomfrey porque a tua saúde está em_

 _risco se achas que eu alguma vez aceitaria sair com um arrogante como tu_

 _-Nem se eu disser que fui colher esta rosa para ti? -ele estendeu-lhe uma rosa vermelha_

 _que ela não apanhou – qualquer rapariga daria tudo para ter um convite meu e..._

 _Mas James não acabou de falar porque Lily interrompeu-o despejando o sumo de abobora que tinha na mão em cima dele._

 _James deixou de rir._

 _-Pareceu-me que estavas a precisar de resfriar as ideias Potter , não precisas de agradecer – disse estendendo uma mão em sinal de stop – mais uma coisa porque pode não ter ficado muito claro mas irá ficar agora, eu não sou uma rapariga qualquer e eu nunca irei sair com um presunçoso como tu! E o meu nome é EVANS!_ "

James adormeceu com um sorriso ao lembrar a primeira vez que a tinha convidado para sair. Depois disso tinha-se tornado um desafio surpreende-la com novos pedidos cada um mais mirabolante do que o anterior.

Mas o que tinha começado com um desafio, uma conquista infantil de repente parecera ter mudado. O fim do ano passado mudara tudo, inclusive a forma como agora a admirava.

"James... " a voz rouca continuava a não lhe sair da cabeça.

Lily Evans era bem mais do que uma conquista.

 **N.A- Como tinha dito, apenas precisava de rever este capítulo. Ainda há muita coisa por explicar apesar de sentir que já levantei um bocadinho do véu da história...vai ficando mais claro aos poucos.**

 **Se tiverem perguntas que eu consiga responder sem estragar o enredo, estão à vontade.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado e ficaria imensamente feliz com a vossa opinião =DD Muito obrigada!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

" _Agarrou-a num corredor e puxou-a para dentro de uma sala de aula._

 _-Nox_

 _Sem lhe dar tempo para pensar beijou-a. uma mão segurando-a pela cintura e a outra na face da ruiva. Os lábios dela sabiam a amoras e tinha a certeza que ela tinha sorrido no meio daquele beijo fazendo-o deseja-la ainda mais._

 _Não resistiu a morder-lhe o lábio levemente, apertando-a contra si e os seus odores misturando-se num rodopio de sensações. "Lillian Evans vais levar-me à loucura"_

 _Sentiu a mão dela dentro da camisa, subindo pelo abdómem e acabou por gemer nos lábios dela. Doce erro, ela aproveitava qualquer fraqueza dele._

 _As pequenas mãos agarraram o cabelo longo dele e ele voltou a gemer desta vez de dor, não só prazer, quando ela os separou._

 _-Achas que isto tem piada...divertes-te com isto não é? – custava-lhe a recuperar o fôlego, conseguia ouvir o coração dela a bater fortemente traindo a voz aparentemente calma – Sou uma pessoa ocupada, que não gosta de perder aulas._

 _Ele riu de forma debochada "Quero-te , só isso importa e nada mais. Eu vou mostrar-te o que tu sentes por mim" voltou a segura-la mais perto e ela deixou-se levar, como tinha acontecido desde o inicio , sentia-a cada vez mais a perder-se naqueles minutos que pareciam horas. Beijou-a naquele sitio que sabia que a fazia perder a força nas pernas, entre a orelha e o pescoço e ela arquejou o corpo contra ele, entregando-se e procurando avidamente os lábios e o combate furioso de línguas._

 _Ela apertou e puxou com força os cabelos dele, fazendo com que ele lhe desse atenção._

 _-Se eu estou aqui ainda, é porque eu estou curiosa. Quem és tu e o que queres comigo? – as mãos dele repousaram no quadril dela puxando-a para si, tentando não ser vulgar mas mostrando-lhe que precisava dela._

 _Retirou os cabelos da cara dela num gesto óbvio de afecto. – A minha amiga acha que és o Severus – ele riu descontroladamente. "que ideia idiota confundi-lo com aquele nojentinho"– Também achei que não fosses...seria demasiado esquisito. Quem és tu e porque te escondes?"_

Sirius acordou mas não abriu os olhos. Queria aquela lembrança só mais uns míseros segundos. De quando ela se apaixonou por ele, apesar de não saber quem ele era.

Abriu os olhos quando a dor de cabeça foi demasiado grande para suportar e desejou ter continuado a dormir. Mal se lembrava da pessoa que dormia ao seu lado. Estava a começar a tornar-se um habito um habito que ele tanto odiava como precisava. Uma droga.

Sexo para esquecê-la, álcool para esquecer-se de a esquecer e a dor no dia a seguir quando não conseguia viver consigo mesmo e olhar-se no espelho. Fugiu do sitio onde estava sem sequer dizer uma palavra, apenas queria fugir. Tudo era doloroso e ele não sabia como parar aquele ciclo .

A culpa tinha sido sua por a ter perdido mas não tivera escolha. Ela não teria uma vida com ele, ele sabia. Ele tinha visto e não suportara. Amava-a mais que tudo. Deixara-a ir para lhe dar a oportunidade de ser feliz, mas ele não sabia ser nada sem ela. Queria sentir alguma coisa mas não fazia ideia como. As únicas alturas em que não eram de todo vazias era quando estava com os Marotos e mesmo assim eles não compreendiam, mas não precisavam. Estavam lá e era o que importava.

Um duche rápido iria limpar aquele rancor do sistema dele. Chegou à aula de transfiguração quando a professora ia fechando a porta e sentou-se ao lado ade um PRongs que o recebeu com palmadas nas costas

-Bom dia Campeão! É a terceira vez esta semana e é apenas quinta feira. Só por curiosidade é sempre a mesma?

Sirius não sabia, nem queria saber. Nenhuma delas conseguia fazer com que ele sentisse um decimo do que ela provocava nele só de a olhar três cadeiras à frente e sentir o seu perfume. Era tudo em vão. Estava à procura do que não podia ter.

Remus passou-lhe o pequeno almoço que tinha guardado mais uma vez para ele e Sirius agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça apesar do olhar reprovador de Remus.

-Então o que é que se faz aqui?

-Mr. Black será que posso ter o dom da palavra na minha sala?

-Pois claro professora, o som da sua voz são rouxinóis nos meus ouvidos.

James soltou uma gargalhada ao lado dele.

-Muito agradecida. Miss Evans estava a dizer-nos quais as transformações mágicas existentes no campo da transfiguração humana?

-É o lobisomem, o animago e o ...

-MEtamorfomago

-Correcto Mr. Black, Miss Evans. Alguém sabe o que difere o Metamorfomago dos restantes?

\- O Metamorfomago nasceu com a sorte de se transfigurar. O lobisomem e o animago é uma transformação que ocorre por escolha ou no caso dos lobisomens infligida por outros.

Desta vez o olhar da ruiva demorou-se sobre ele enquanto se remetia ao silêncio e se encostava à cadeira. Era o que custava mais, aquele silêncio.

\- Está muito participativo hoje Mr Black . cinco pontos para os Gryffindor.

Sirius fez uma vénia exagerada e afundou no seu lugar. James estava estranhamente quieto ao seu lado, quando seguiu o seu olhar percebeu que parava em Lily. Sirius conhecia bem aquele olhar lânguido, o amigo não sabia mas estava apaixonado pela ruiva . algo dentro dele doeu de verdade, como se fosse possível doer mais, como é que ele ia lidar com o seu melhor amigo e o amor da sua vida juntos?

" _Tu não a quiseste, tens de a deixar ser feliz"_

" _Eu não escolhi isso. Teve de ser. Comigo tudo o que a esperava era a morte..."_

Voltou a sentir aquele sabor ácido com o qual ele se acostumara nos últimos tempos.

Como se tivesse ouvido os seus pensamentos, ela olhou por cima do ombro na direção dele e corou ligeiramente. " _Como ela era linda! E como custa vê-la assim por minha causa._ " se ele pudesse voltar atrás no tempo...

-Ela é mesmo, mesmo uma força da natureza.

-Quem Prongs?

-A ruiva.

-hum cuidado com essa cara de parvo ela vai achar que és obcecado por ela.

-Não sou obcecado Padfoot, mas sou persistente.

-Sei..no teu caso vai dar no mesmo.

-É aquela covinha do sorriso, é...fascinante.

Ele sabia bem a que é que James se referia. Tinha-se debatido com a mesma questão por muito tempo.

-Humf ... como vai o treino? – Não sabia porque fazia aquelas perguntas. Mas era como uma droga e ele era um viciado, falar dela e com ela era o que acalentava a sua dor.

-Ela um dia vai ser uma excelente professora! Tem a exigência e a calma, a ternura e a paixão. E aqueles poderes... já perdi a conta às coças que levei.

-Quem diria James Potter a ser passado para trás em duelos.

-Tu nunca duelaste com ela. –" _Sei muito bem o quão poderosa ela é_ " – Ela levou-me a uma sala, a sala de...

-Gryffindor – disse com asco – conheço bem o sitio e ela também. Selene... – mas as palavras perderam-se.

-PAdfoot tu nunca me contaste a história deles. Selene e Salazar, eles ...

-Chhhs fala baixo Prongs. Não quero falar sobre isso. É uma historia de sangue e lagrimas.

\- É por isso que ela e tu andam tão tristes? Por terem avivado as memórias deles o ano passado? " _antes fosse!"_

-Não faço ideia do que se passa com a Evans.

-Nem eu... mas não gosto de a ver assim. As únicas alturas em que tem o seu olhar de volta é quando está chateada. Acho que é por isso que a tenho provocado mais. – acrescentou com um risinho

-Devias deixa-la em paz. A ela e a mim

-Não consigo PAdfoot é mais forte do que eu e bem quanto a ti eu preciso do meu parceiro em condições.

\- Para quê?

-Dar uma lição no Moony , ou ele achava que se ficava a rir depois de ter atacado a minha prima?

\- és uma personagem Prongs e mais retrógrada que a minha querida mãezinha.

-Padfoot, como é ter as memórias de Salazar?

-Uma merda! – disse já sem estofo. Remus olhou para trás com uma sobrancelha levantada devido ao palavrão. – Mas eu não sou ele Prongs... um dia, um dia conto-te uma história.

Uma história de lágrimas e sangue que começara no fim daquela maldita festa do Slughorn com uma ruiva ainda inocente.

" _Ele ouviu os pequenos passos atrás dele ecoarem no castelo vazio e um segundo depois sentiu um puxão na manga. Ela não estava de todo no seu melhor estado de sobriedade . Por norma, Lily era uma rapariga alegre, mas não desenvolta e nem sempre descontraída._

 _As garrafas de firewhisky que ele tinha contrabandeado deveriam ter ajudado, mas quando ele se levantou da sala onde os amigos riam descontraidamente nunca pensou que ela o seguisse._

 _-Vamos por ali – ela pediu_

 _-Devias voltar para o Remus, ele vai procurar por ti._

 _Ela acenou que não, teimosa. Já nessa altura sentia uma paixão difícil de controlar por ela e ele sabia que ela sentia algo por ele. Talvez ainda não soubesse o que era, mas era forte. Esconder a sua identidade tinha sido a forma que ele arranjara de se aproximar, mas agora já não sabia como se revelar a ela._

 _-Mas o nosso salão comunal é por ali – ele disse apontando para o caminho contrário._

 _-Preciso de ir a um sítio..._

 _-Com medo do escuro? – ele brincou_

 _\- Sim – o seu rosto era sério. ele quase acreditou apesar de não perceber como era possível alguém com dezasseis anos ter medo do escuro._

 _Ele seguiu-a no seu encalço pelo corredor fora, até chegarem a uma porta. Ele sabia onde ia dar, ao telhado. Era um sítio que não era comum os alunos irem._

 _-Alohomorra - a porta abriu-se e eles subiram a escadaria até ao telhado – Há muito tempo atrás os alunos vinham aqui, fazer os seus pedidos, atirar os seus desejos ao vento para que assim fossem concretizados. Tens um pedaço de pergaminho?_

 _Sirius procurou nos bolsos uns segundos até encontrar e estender-lhe. O vestido azul que ela trazia assobiou quando o vento passou por ele e a pele alva de Lily era iluminada pela lua._

 _Sirius definitivamente não sabia o que estava ali a fazer._

 _A ruiva escreveu num pedaço de papel e largou-o perto da beirada._

 _-Eu não quero mais ser surpreendida numa sala de aula por um admirador secreto. – ela sussurrou baixinho e Sirius sentiu de repente a mão da ruiva na sua. Não era quente, mas era macia e pequena._

 _-Eu nunca estive no telhado com uma rapariga tão bonita._

 _Essa noite, quando Sirius fosse deitar, ele ia sonhar com aquele momento."_

Estavam junto ao carvalho grande perto do rio, a apanhar os últimos raios de sol que Setembro ainda permitia, escondidos dos olhares curiosos por uma seve estrategicamente colocada. Era hora do almoço e eles aproveitaram que a maioria dos alunos estava no salão para explorarem melhor o mapa do Maroto.

Sirius fumava um cigarro de olhos presos no horizonte longínquo negligenciando o seu dever que era estar de vigia. Os outros três debruçavam-se no mapa.

-Devíamos voltar a falar com o Hagrid, tenho a certeza que ele vai deixar escapar o sitio da nossa próxima aventura.

-Eu sei onde devíamos ir.

-Sim Prongs mas o problema é que não chegamos a um consenso.

-Devíamos voltar a tentar os Centauros

-Eu voto nas sereias.

-As sereias Moony? Andarem sempre semi-nuas não terá ajudado a tua decisão? Deixa a Ana saber disso.

-Só acho que ainda podemos aprender muito com elas PAdfoot.

-Elas metem-me arrepios.

-Tudo te mete arrepios Wormtail

-Não, o clã das fadas não me mete arrepios.

-Padfoot?

-OS unicórnios. Devíamos ir lá na próxima lua cheia. _"Há uma teoria que preciso de pôr em pratos limpos"_

-Sabes que os unicórnios e os lobisomens têm os astros desalinhados.

Ele encolheu os ombros, lançando fumo para o ar.

-Conclusão: não chegamos a acordo. Acho que vamos ter de nos aventurar nos deliciosos biscoitos do...

-Ok eu também prefiro os centauros – Sirius disse muito rápido. _"Qualquer coisa menos aqueles biscoitos intragaveis"_

-YES!

-Fizeste de propósito Prongs.

James riu baixinho enquanto passava a mao nos cabelos espetados e dobrava o mapa.

-Ele faz sempre isso e vocês os dois caem que nem uns patinhos.

-Adoro a democracia...

Sirius sentou-se rapidamente quando identificou as duas vozes perto dele. Os seus instintos caninos de repente ligados

-O que foi PAdfoot? – James perguntou imediatamente a seguir, todos os sentidos em alerta.

-Chhhss

-Eles estavam por aqui eu tenho a certeza.

-Essa tua obcessão vai ser o teu fim.

-Cala a boca Lestrange, eu tenho a certeza. O Potter e o Black estão a tramar alguma.

-Que poderiam estar a tramar? Tudo o que eles pensam é em gajas e como gastar o dinheiro dos pais.

-Que é basicamente o que tu pensas.

-Ora Ora Snape...não vamos partir para os elogios.

-Há qualquer coisa no Lupin e neles que não bate certo.

Sirius olhou para o lado, Remus estava branco como um fantasma.

-Devíamos estar preocupados com a missão do Lord. Não temos muito tempo.

-Está tudo dentro do prazo. Resta esperar que ela entre em contacto?

-Porque o Lord haveria de confiar numa pirralha?

-Não o questiono Lestrange...

-Diz-me Snape tu não te cansas daqueles dois a humilharem-te constantemente?

A paciência de Sirius estourara há uns dois minutos atras e quando ele fez tensão de aparecer, já James estava de pé, varinha em riste e a olhar para ele de lado. _"É isto que adoro no Prongs, ele é capaz de me ler a mente nestas situações"_

Ombro a ombro os dois apareceram em frente aos dois Slytherins.

-aí está uma grande pergunta Seboso. Não te cansas de meter o nariz onde não é suposto?

" _Era uma noite de lua cheia onde tudo pode acontecer. As árvores dançavam ao sabor do vento e o perfume das flores pairava no ar. Era Primavera. No centro da clareira estava um rapaz, não mais do que vinte e cinco anos, cabelos curtos e negros como a noite, olhos escuros e brilhantes._

 _Ela entrou na clareira, longos cabelos negros entrançados aqui e ali e uns olhos verde esmeralda sábios e antigos, vivos e apaixonados. Vestia uma peça única translucida, o que fazia ressaltar os lábios vermelho escuro, da cor dos morangos maduros. Salazar prendeu a respiração, por mais que a esperasse não estava preparado para aquela visão. Era uma deusa apesar de tudo... a deusa da lua, do equilíbrio e da mudança ... Selene...amou-a desde aquele momento, aquela palpitação a mais do coração, aquele segundo em que deixou de respirar e que quando voltou...tudo era diferente._

 _Sorriu calmamente, preenchido de felicidade._

 _Ela olhou curiosa e surpresa por um humano ter o desplante de estar ali, de a ter chamado._

 _-Selene...estava à tua espera."_

Mais uma vez não sabia quem ela era. Tinha uns cabelos castanhos avermelhados que lhe fazia lembrar de Lily , mas a semelhança acabava aí. Não existia ninguém que chegasse aos calcanhares dela por isso ele fazia o que sabia fazer de melhor: bebia para baralhar a memória. Embriagado quase que podia imaginar que era ela, o cheiro dela, o toque dela, o sorriso...

Sentiu uma mão nas suas calças quando a porta do armário de vassouras se abriu de rompante.

-Lily!

Estática sem ousar mexer-se , ela quase não respirava. Sirius engoliu em seco. Odiava aquele olhar.

-Padfoot! Recompõe-te. Tu! Melissa não é? É melhor ires para a tua casa, tens uma detenção amanha.

Sirius apoiou-se na parede não acreditando na falta de sorte que tinha na vida.

-Eu disse-te para não abrires

-Eu não ia adivinhar Lily que ia ser o Padfoot neste armário com uma qualquer.

-Agora todos fazemos uma ideia não é? Muito mais agradável. Que achas Black? Sentes-te melhor agora?

Era a primeira vez que lhe dirigia a palavra. Ele remeteu-se ao silencio como quem é esbofeteado. Ver o olhar dela magoado doía mais nele do que nela. Ela podia não compreender, mas naquele caso a ignorância era uma bênção.

Ela devia deixa-lo naquele estado degradado e seguir em frente sem olhar para trás , fosse com quem fosse. Se esse alguém fosse James, melhor. James iria protege-la de tudo e todos e tinha uma família influente para o fazer, não uma família de seguidores de magia negra.

\- Se não tivessem passado por aqui iria sentir-me melhor por esta hora de certeza.

A ruiva girou nos calcanhares e desapareceu no corredor. " _Quanto mais ela me odiar mais rápido nos ultrapassa_ "

-A sério Sirius? Era tão escusado...

-Estás à espera do quê para ir atrás dela Moony?

Com um ultimo olhar para trás o amigos desapareceu atrás da ruiva. " _Inferno, maldito!"_

Quando entrou na antecâmara do telhado, ela não estava vazia e continha a última pessoa em todo o mundo que queria ver, ainda menos do que Lily. Tentou sair sem fazer barulho.

-Espera!

Ele deu um gole na garrafa que segurava sem se virar. " _Vadia maldita_ "

-O que é que queres? Nem devias estar aqui, este lugar é meu. – aquela raiva que trazia desde o inicio do verão pareceu concentrar-se toda nela, porque de facto ela era a causadora de tudo. Ela era a razão de ter deitado o seu destino fora – Não estás satisfeita com o que já fizeste Bela? – ele aproximou-se – O QUE QUERES MAIS DE MIM? JÁ ME TIRASTE TUDO O QUE TINHA!

-Chhhsss, o Filch...

-Não me toques – sentia as lágrimas perto mas incapazes de cair, apenas aquele ódio do mundo e de tudo mas principalmente daquele segredo que compartilhava com a pessoa que mais odiava. – eu tenho ÓDIO DE TI!

-Eu sei, eu sei – ela disse mais qualquer coisa que ele não ouviu. Foi isso que quebrou a febre nele de a insultar.

-Eu não consigo esquecer – ele finalmente disse escorregando para o chão – é como se, como se...

-Como se tivesses essa imagem de felicidade pregada na cabeça. Não era minha intenção.

Apesar de ela dizer exactamente o que ele sentia, não conseguia sentir pena dela.

-Eu preciso que me oblivies

-O que disseste?

-O feitiço. Preciso que faças isso, tu deves-me isso. Não consigo dormir, não consigo fazer nada só consigo vê-la a cair , os olhos verdes abertos ...

-Não. Não posso fazer isso.

Era uma ideia louca , ele sabia. Mas tinha de tentar porque toda a situação o estava a transformar, a comer por dentro. Encostou-se para trás e bebeu para tentar esquecer qualquer coisa.. não funcionou , desistiu e estendeu-lhe a garrafa.

-Boa sorte. Não funciona, mas podes sempre tentar.

Ela aceitou. Não pode deixar de reparar em como ela era bela, o nome fazia-lhe jus. Longos cabelos negros encaracolados que emolduravam uma pela alva de cetim. Não era como Lily , não ninguém era como Lily , mas era linda sim. Sempre fora, desde bebé.

Quem diria que a pessoa a quem fora mais próximo na infância se tornara a pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo todo. A vida era de uma ironia atroz, o ser humano à frente dele tinha vindo ao mundo apenas para o lixar. Uma gargalhada incontrolável soltou-se da garganta e ele cambaleou enquanto ria.

-O que é que foi?

Sirius aproximou-se ainda a rir e segurou-lhe as duas mãos, imobilizando-a.

-Sirius o que estás a fazer?

-O que tu sempre quiseste mas sempre foste cobarde demais para ter.

Sem mais, fechou o espaço entre eles num beijo que iria mudar a vida dele. Sentiu o doce do firewisky nos lábios dela e trincou sem ternura, prendeu-a mais perto dele quando a sentiu relaxar entre o seu abraço e aprofundou o beijo querendo magoa-la mas desejando sentir a língua dela, húmida, ávida contra a dele.

Afastou-a com força e brusquidão e sentiu-se tonto da bebida.

-Quem diria Bellatrix, afinal somos mesmo da mesma família. Bom saber, até um dia.

Ele ia virar-lhe costas e ir embora, já tinha tirado aquele sorriso do rosto dela que ele tanto odiava mas ela caiu sobre ele fazendo-o esfolar as costas na parede. Os lábios novamente nos dele, desta vez era ela quem o prendia. Poderia-a ter dominado sem dificuldades mas no fundo queria que aquela raiva saísse do sistema dele . porque não com ela? Não gostava dele, não gostava de nenhuma sem ser a ruiva.

Ouviu-a gemer. Um som estranho aos seus ouvidos vindo dela, mas tão gutural que o excitou no momento. Sentiu os seios fartos nas mãos e pensou que percebia nem que fosse um pouco, porque é que ela dava a volta à cabeça de muitos rapazes em Hogwarts "vagabunda!". Os seus dedos introduziram-se de forma ansiosa e ele sentiu o liquido dela escorrer nos dedos dele.

-Tão ansiosa assim priminha? – ele sussurrou querendo ser o mais ordinário possível mas ela não se deixou ficar e ele gemeu quando ela meteu as mãos dentro das calças dele e o segurou duro. Ele riu.

Possuiu-a por trás com brutidão desejando magoa-la mas ele apenas sentia que ela gostava porque de alguma forma ela também tinha algo para tirar do seu sistema e ela foi seguindo as mãos dele pelos sítios que ela mais gostava, obrigando-o a tocar-lhe onde ela mais queria. Ele insultou-a varias vezes mas ela retrucou na mesma moeda, insultando-o de volta, anos de ódio finalmente a nú até ele não aguentar mais e gritar o nome de Lily bem alto atingindo o êxtase mas nem isso a demoveu, chegando ao climax logo a seguir a ele.

Caiu por fim, tonto, o nome de Lily ainda nos lábios e foi com esse pensamento que o sono e o cansaço o alcançaram.

Quando acordou, ainda de noite mas sem o fervor de umas horas atrás, o seu primeiro pensamento foi que ele fizera sexo com Bellatrix Black . Esse facto era incontornável.

A pessoa que odiava desde os cinco anos, que fizera com que a mãe lhe desse inúmeras tareias, que fizera com que ele e Regulus se afastassem, que provocara a saída de Andrómeda da família e por fim o seu próprio abandono de casa.

Não conseguia conter a curiosidade e espreitou sobre o ombro os contornos das costas, os caracóis negros e não ruivos...

Os lábios vermelhos escuros e não rosas...

A pele sem sardas até chegar aos olhos tão diferentes dos verdes esmeralda cheios de vida...

Estes eram de um azul escuro sem brilho... que olhavam fixamente para Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4- Ouroborus**

-Encontrei! Remus, olha! Está aqui.

Remus viu-a quase lançar-lhe o livro " _Morgana la Fey_ ", a feição eufórica depois de horas de procura incessante.

-Onde?

-Esta passagem "Avalon é..." espera... – ela folheou o livro incessantemente – não consigo ler, desapareceu tudo ! como é que é possível - abriu e fechou o livro várias vezes, virou-o de pernas para o ar – é como se ...

-Deixa ver

Remus pegou o livro e abriu, parecia estar tudo normal, havia texto em todas as folhas. Começou a ler e o texto desapareceu.

-Como é que isto é possível? – disse um pouco mais alto que o normal e Madame Pince pediu silêncio rispidamente.

-Moony, Lily! Finalmente encontrei-vos .

-Chhssss

-Desculpe Madame Pince – o moreno disse sussurrando mas com o ar de galanteio que sempre o acompanhava – é que é uma felicidade tão grande pisar o chão desta biblioteca.

-Nesse caso cumpra as regras Mr Potter !

-Às suas ordens.

Remus viu Lily revirar os olhos e esconder o livro no seu saco discretamente, Remus lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor " _Não é suposto estares a esconder coisas do teu parceiro, mesmo que esse parceiro seja o Prongs_ "

Ela devolveu-lhe o olhar.

-O que é que estás aqui a fazer Potter?

-Bom dia querida Lily , trago novidades. O que estás a esconder aí atras?

-Que repetitivo Potter. O meu nome é Evans, que novidades tuas é que me poderiam interessar?

-É novamente aquele teu admirador secreto do ano passado?

-Prongs...

\- O que foi Moony? – Lily olhou para Remus em pânico e ele respirou fundo.

-Não há admirador secreto, ele...

Os olhos de James pareceram iluminar-se como se uma nova chama o consumisse, e Remus viu como tantas outras vezes James passar insistentemente a mão pelos cabelos, um gesto que denotava tanto nervos como contentamento.

-De verdade? Ele tinha verdadeiro mau gosto Lily, e uma veia um tanto quanto ultrapassada. Eu sou muito mais divertido – disse aproximando-se da ruiva e retirando uma madeixa da frente dos olhos.

A ruiva afastou-se imediatamente, o assunto da conversa visivelmente mexia com ela ou James por esta altura já não teria mãos.

-O que te trouxe aqui?

\- O clube de duelos é claro. – tirou do bolso um pergaminho – Temos a autorização finalmente.

-Como assim? Mas nem falamos sobre ir para a frente com o projeto... Potter tu foste até ao diretor sem mim?

-Não foi bem assim Lily querida.

-Querida é a tua ...

-Lily ! – Remus disse tentando chama-la à razão. Só ele sabia como ela conseguia ferver em pouca água por razões de nada relacionadas com o seu amigo.

-É melhor leres ...

O moreno disse sentando-se e brincando com a snitch que trazia no bolso enquanto esperava que ela abrisse o pergaminho.

"Mrs. Evans,

Tenho o maior gosto em comunicar-lhe que o seu pedido para a realização de um clube de duelos foi aceite. A Administração aceita a sugestão com muito entusiasmo e aguarda ansiosa pelo regulamento do mesmo e respetivas regras de segurança . Pretendemos uma reunião assim que for possível para que o projeto seja certificado.

Para a presidente do clube, Lily Evans, desejamos as maiores felicidades neste inicio e esperamos uma lista completa do vice presidente e respetivo secretario(a)

Sem mais a dizer,

Albus Dumbledore."

Remus leu por cima do ombro da ruiva com um sorriso no rosto. Finalmente James começava a perceber...

-Eu...eu mandei um pedido?

-Apesar de não teres conhecimento de causa – James deixou de brincar com a bolinha dourada para se aproximar da ruiva – eu fiz questão que o mesmo chegasse ao diretor.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto da ruiva, quase como se a antiga Lily estivesse ali. Tão radiante que Remus sentia que ela ia começar a voar. Em vez disso e para surpresa de todos os presentes, a massa de cabelos vermelhos lançou-se a um pasmado James num abraço esmagador.

Mas tão rápido como foi o impulso, ela também se afastou mais vermelha que o próprio cabelo quando percebera o que tinha feito. Remus susteve a respiração com medo de começar a rir tresloucadamente. Mais engraçado foi a reação de James, que evoluiu de aparvalhado para um sorriso malicioso.

-Ora Lily fico muito feliz com tanto entusiasmo, podemos repetir quando quiseres. Não ? será que nesse caso... eu não deveria ser recompensado com...digamos... uma volta a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana?

-POTTER – a outra rugiu em fúria.

" _Não, James ainda tem muito que percorrer para perceber a ruiva_ "

Remus afastou-se, não contendo o riso que lhe escapava por toda a situação, mas saindo do campo de conflito dos dois amigos.

Era bom que James distraísse Lily. Nas ultimas duas semanas tudo o que ela fizera, fora enterrar-se na biblioteca à procura de livrar Ana da maldição que esta carregava.

Desde que Remus descobrira quem Ana era, ele nunca tivera essa esperança. Essa esperança tinha sido trazida por Lily. Ele nunca lhe fora tão grato.

" _Setembro do 5º Ano:_

 _-Bom dia a todos, a aula hoje vai ser diferente. Já estamos um pouco atrasados, mas só consegui esta espécie este ano. Façam pouco barulho, os rapazes fiquem atrás das raparigas._

 _Eles aproximaram-se da floresta proibida e pararam numa clareira. As raparigas foram as primeiras a reparar soltando pequenos "ohs" e "ahh que lindos" e só então Remus os viu. Um par de lindos cavalos brancos que poderiam ser apenas isso, não fosse o chifre que tinham no focinho._

 _Prongs e Padfoot ao lado dele quiseram aproximar-se mais, até Wormtail, que normalmente odiava a aula de Criaturas Mágicas mas Remus deu um passo atrás inconscientemente._

 _-Os rapazes mantenham a distância._

 _Não era preciso pedir-lhe duas vezes. Ele queria distância daquelas criaturas, ele até conseguia perceber que eram magníficas e míticas, mas eram anti natura para ele. Demasiado boazinhas, ele só pensava em rasgar e dilacerar quando as via. Era assim._

 _-Alguém sabe dizer de que cor nascem os unicórnios?_

 _Lily e Ana levantaram a mão quase ao mesmo tempo, Remus também._

 _Lembrava-se desse dia como se fosse agora porque esse dia marcara o inicio de muita coisa._

 _Ana foi a primeira a aproximar-se, como sempre. Era a sua aula preferida e era a melhor a lidar com animais, sempre fora. Lily olhou para trás, para ele, mas Remus acenou com a cabeça "Está tudo bem, eu estou bem. São só uns cavalinhos"_

 _A professora afastara os rapazes porque as raparigas precisavam de privacidade e deixou-as explorar quem é que conseguia aproximar-se dos cavalos._

 _-Mr. Lupin, encontra-se bem?_

 _-Sim Professora._

 _-Pode ter dispensa da aula a qualquer momento. Não precisa de..._

 _Ele fez um esforço para sorrir._

 _-Eu aguento Professora. Obrigada._

 _Ele ouviu Lily a chamar por ajuda antes de todos os outros e passou pelos colegas a correr e pelas raparigas que se afastavam, os unicórnios fugiam face o alvoroço. Quase começou a respirar novamente quando viu que Lily estava bem, mas ajoelhada junto dela estava Ana e Remus ouviu antes de tudo o silencio dos batimentos cardíacos de Ana._

 _-O que aconteceu?_

 _-Ana tocou no unicórnio e apagou, simplesmente apagou._

 _Ele devia-se ter afastado quando ouviu isso, mas foi mais forte do que ele. Colocou a mão no peito dela e puxou da varinha._

 _-Ener..._

 _Não conseguiu acabar de pronunciar o feitiço, uma dor lancinante percorreu-o desde a ponta dos dedos até à cabeça. Conseguia ouvir Lily a chamar por ele, a levantar-se e a chamar a Professora, Padfoot e Prongs ao seu lado, mas não conseguia responder. Desfaleceu e acordou num salão de mármore negro. Ana estava ao lado dele e afastou-se quando ele se sentou._

 _\- Onde estamos?_

 _Assim que ela perguntou um homem entrou pelo salão e Remus sentiu instintivamente um arrepio. Era alto, pálido, lindo em qualquer padrão de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul cristalino, os mesmos de Ana. Trazia um embrulho nos braços e passou por eles como se não os visse._

 _-É uma memória – Remus espreitou o bebé que ele carregava. Olhos do mesmo azul – a tua primeira memória. Chhsss._

 _O homem aproximou-se do centro do salão onde agora Remus percebia um túmulo do mesmo mármore negro. "Eu não gosto nada disto."_

 _Uma mulher irrompeu pelo salão, furiosa, vestida em ricos trajes._

 _-O que é que tu fizeste Sebastian? É proibido um de nós deitar-se com uma sacerdotisa._

 _-Eu cumpri o ritual a mando de Lilith._

" _Oh Não! Bom Merlin " Espreitou Ana pelo canto do olho, mas ela estava demasiado quieta._

 _-O que tu fizeste é punível com a morte._

 _-O que eu fiz – disse olhando a criança que agora dormia nos seus braços – vai-nos salvar a todos um dia, eu tenho a certeza. A profecia..._

 _-A profecia é o fim da nossa existência._

 _-E que existência é essa? – ele tocou o túmulo e este brilhou, incandescente – É ela quem vai destruir os guardiões e quem nos vai fazer humanos outra vez. Temos Cibele e Lilith juntas outra vez no meio de nós, não há espaço para duvidas. Eu acredito._

 _E desapareceu e Remus e Ana desapareceram com ele_."

Sentiu a sua visão ser tapada por duas mãos longas e elegantes. Sabia bem quem era, os seus instintos lupinos eram infalíveis com ela. Não sabia onde é que a aversão visceral virara atração inevitável, talvez quando ela o perseguira, quase o matara para ser mais preciso. Começara como uma fome avassaladora e um instinto animalesco de a possuir, tal como naquele preciso momento.

Prensou-a contra a parede, as mãos percorrendo o corpo todo e os lábios desde o peito até ao queixo. Aquela atração assustava-o, como se não conseguissem tirar os olhos um do outro, numa febre impossível de saciar.

-Tens a certeza que não nos vão incomodar aqui?

-hmmm... não, mas ... -beijo – é mesmo – beijo – nisso que – gemido – estás a pensar?

Levantou-a como se fosse uma pena e carregou-a enquanto desatava os vários laços do corpete que ele sabia que usava por baixo da camisa.

-Adoro o vermelho – era a côr dela.

Ela ajudou-o a livrar-se das calças e sapatos e ele da saia e lingerie.

-É tão cedo...

-Nunca é demasiado cedo para isto.

Entraram na banheira cheia de espuma, por momentos lutaram para se equilibrar.

Ele retirou o cabelo molhado da face de Ana enquanto ela gritava o nome dele. Ana mordeu-o gentilmente, sexy e excitante, fazia com que só tivesse olhos para ela.

Raras vezes pensava no que significava estar com ela. Ele era a única criatura que ela não conseguia matar, talvez por isso a paixão que os unia fosse quase sobrehumana.

-Ana ... – ele conseguiu dizer quando a sentiu perder-se no frenesim. Odiava quando ela fazia isso, sentia-se usado e de alguma forma não queria que fosse assim. – fica comigo.

Ela beijou-o, mostrando-lhe que estava ali, ainda, por pouco, mas atingindo o clímax antes dele em ondas de prazer que se fundiram com as dele, doces, arrebatadoras e sensacionais.

-Remus?

-Hum?

Ana mexeu-se ligeiramente, abraçando-o abaixo do peito, ajeitando as pernas entre as dele.

-Não tens medo? – Remus pegou no queixo dela, fazendo com que olhasse para ele.

-Que uma succubus tire a minha vida enquanto estamos... humm ...

-Estás a corar?

-Talvez um pouco

-Mas tens?Medo?

-De ti? Não Ana, sabemos bem que para isso acontecer teríamos de estar a dormir.

-Achas que eu não sou capaz? De me incluir nos teus sonhos?

-Eu sei que és, mas isso não me assusta. Apenas tenho medo do que isso faria contigo.

Ana sentou-se em cima dele. Olharam nos olhos um do outro e Remus respirou fundo.

" _Eu devia dizer-te a verdade_ "

-Liberta-me desta maldição.

-Queres livrar-te de mim tão rápido?

-Não é essa a questão. Nunca quis ninguém assim, muito menos um lobisomem...

-O sentimento é mútuo – disse com um sorriso, beijando o peito dela...sabia bem onde aquela conversa ia acabar. – não foi fácil ultrapassar o que somos. Nós não cobramos as nossas naturezas um ao outro.

-Então liberta-me. – ele sentiu o desespero na voz, cheirou a manipulação e afastou o olhar apreciando o detalhe da banheira dos monitores em que estava recostado.

" _e aqui estamos nós outra vez, como um animal selvagem enjaulado_ "

-Não posso fazer isso.

-Porquê? Ou não confias em mim? Eu não sou como era no ano passado... eu deixei o meu mundo para trás depois de saber quem a Lily era.

-Vocês as duas são a esperança de que o mundo não mergulhe nas trevas. Não vou deitar isso a perder, não posso. Sabes que poderiam aproveitar-se de ti. Tu não tens noção do teu poder.

-Não te cabe a ti decidir isso.

Ana saiu de cima de Remus enrolando-se numa toalha.

-Mas cabe-me proteger se conseguir.

\- A quem? A mim ou a Lily?

Remus olhou-a sério. Já tinham tido aquela discussão, na altura a resposta dele fora obvia. Tinha feito tudo para proteger Lily e voltaria a fazer de novo. Mas agora...

Demorara um segundo a mais.

-Vamos voltar sempre ao mesmo não é Remus? Sempre à mesma questão.

-Pensava que o que tínhamos era suficiente

-O quê Remus? Sexo do melhor que há? Uma atração incontrolável? Eu quero mais

" _Eu não quero ter este segredo...eu não devia estar aqui contigo porque há um preço para os quatro guardiões conseguirem destruir Voldemort e Remus estava cada vez mais perto dela, mais apegado..."_

-Eu quero mais também. – disse firme.

" _Eles odiavam-se. Sempre existira uma certa animosidade entre os dois. Remus que era sempre tão amável com toda a gente e Ana que sempre fora uma rapariga cheia de vida, com um temperamento um quanto explosivo não fosse ela prima de James, nutriam um pelo outro uma embirração mutua que nenhum conseguia explicar. Os seus amigos brincavam com isso desde sempre._

 _Agora ele sabia porquê. Ana era uma súcubus e os seus poderes estiveram adormecidos até ela tocar o unicornio, um ser puro demais para estar em contacto com ela. Ela podia ter morrido, viraria um demónio ... mas quando Remus a tentou reanimar...ele trouxe-a de volta. Trevas com Trevas. Ela não era nem um humano, nem um demónio, antes algo entre os dois e isso era algo bem mais difícil de lidar._

 _E tudo se dificultara quando ele percebeu quem Lily era... Sari, a dríade da floresta, a guardiã da Terra...ele não permitiria que Ana a matasse. Morreria antes que deixasse alguma coisa acontecer com Lily._

 _Por isso a vigiava e lhe ensinava oclumência, pois tinha receio que alguém entrasse na mente dela, percebesse o potencial, a possuísse e acabasse com a esperança que os guardiões traziam para o mundo bruxo. Acabasse com Lily, a sua amiga mais preciosa que ele tinha de defender a todo o custo._

 _Ana passara por todos os estágios. Perda e dor de saber que não era quem achava que era, raiva e nojo de estar intimamente ligada às artes das trevas que ela tanto odiava e aceitação. E a aceitação era doce e amarga. "Eu nunca passei da raiva e nojo"_

 _-Outra vez! Estás desatenta, desconcentrada. Como queres proteger-te assim?_

 _-Tu atacas-me com raiva Lupin, como se eu fosse o teu inimigo "Tu és" Eu não vou matar ninguém Lupin, eu não sou assim._

 _-Tu estás desprotegida Ana. Oclumência é a única forma de garantir que ninguém vai conseguir possuir-te._

 _-E tu estás a ser ilógico. Não vou deixar que logo tu, visites os meus pensamentos!_

 _-De que tens tanto receio? Que eu descubra dos teus sentimentos por ele? Ana...dá-me um pouco mais de crédito. -ele viu o choque na cara dela,do segredo que ela achava estar tão bem escondido ser exposto daquela forma- Tu sabes o que uma sucubus faz?_

 _-Eu sei controlar-me, eu sei quando devo parar... eu não vou matar ninguém. Mas eu não posso negar o que sou._

 _-Tu já tentaste? Tu já entraste nos sonhos de alguém?_

 _-Eu estou no controlo quando o faço. EU NÃO SOU COMO TU!_

 _-Que sorte a tua Ana! Tu achas que vais ser racional e estar no controlo PARA SEMPRE? – Remus segurou o pulso dela, a marca fresca em forma de lua crescente que o unicornio tinha feito – Tu voltaste lá, voltaste aquela salão mesmo depois de eu te ter pedido, de te explicar como é perigoso para ti..._

 _-Ao menos lá, deixam-me ser quem sou. Tu prendes-me Remus, tu sufocas a minha essência e eu não posso voltar atrás...tu acordaste-me..._

 _Este era o preço da verdade. Por muito que ela o acusasse do contrário, Remus não conseguia controlar as visitas que ela fazia aquele salão em noites de lua nova, onde de certeza alguém já percebera o que ela era._

 _-Diz-me..._

 _-Ninguém sabe quem eu sou._

 _-Oh Ana ...já todos naquele salão sabem quem tu és."_

Era dia de lua cheia e a única coisa boa era saber que o dia a seguir era sábado e não teria de inventar desculpas porque provavelmente não iriam dar pela falta dele.

Lily empurrou-lhe um prato recheado de bifes mal passados mas sentia que nem o cheiro do sangue lhe dava vontade de comer.

-Devias deixar-me ajudar-te, sabes que poderia fazer tudo ficar mais fácil.

-Não vamos voltar a esse assunto Lily

-Mas...-Ele agarrou a mão dela talvez com um pouco mais força do que deveria.

-Não é uma opção.

Ela baixou os olhos como sempre, escondendo a tristeza.

-eu vou estar acordada e amanhã estarei na enfermaria.

-Vais ter que te revezar com a Ana.

-Onde é que ela está?

-Tivemos uma pequena discussão. Ela quer que quebre a maldição.

-Não podemos arriscar ...

-Ela está impaciente.

-Eu falo com ela.

-Não gosto de vos ver juntas. – desta vez foi a vez de Lily agarrar a mão de Remus – não faças isso Lily, não gosto que mexas com as minhas emoções.

-Só quero dar-te um pouco de conforto, não estou a tentar manipular ...

Ele respirou fundo, tirando os cabelos loiros da cara.

-Desculpa, sabes que fico um pouco irritado. Não é por mal

A ruiva acenou com descaso.

-Devias evitar estar a sós com Ana

-Não confias nela?

-Há uma parte dela... que ninguém conhece.

-Ela é a minha amiga mais querida à muito tempo Remus. Não posso excluí-la da minha vida, nem deixar que ela passe por isto tudo sozinha.

-Eu sei mas não podemos esquecer que... " _Que o destino dela é matar-te_ "

-Eu sei proteger-me.-Remus sorriu tristemente

-É que tu confias no melhor das pessoas.

Remus sentiu os braços de Lily em volta dele num dos seus abraços espontâneos que ela muitas vezes apenas tinha para ele.

-É o melhor das pessoas que nos vai salvar a todos.

" _Não. És tu Lily. Eu acredito que és tu que nos vai salvar a todos._ "

-Se tu não acreditares no melhor da Ana, ela vai começar a duvidar de si.

-Eu acredito. Um pouco. Acredito que ela quer fazer o bem, mas ...não posso arriscar perder-vos às duas – disse levantando o queixo da ruiva.

-Porque estás com ela Remus? Pena ou controlo, é que quando vos vejo juntos eu vejo mais do que isso...e Ana não aguentaria, ela precisa de alguém que pense nela e apenas nela.

-Eu também vejo mais. Ainda há uns meses não a suportava e agora, agora...

-Agora ela faz o teu coração bater mais rápido.

-Não é isso, não é só isso...

-Porque é que ela não está aqui?

-Ela não consegue estar ao meu lado quando... quando estou assim. Mexe com ela, com o lado negro dela. Eu sinto isso e ela também. Nestas alturas há algo nela que quer ferir e rasgar e eu não quero que ela sinta isso por mim.

-Lamento

-Está tudo bem, é só hoje.

-Eu estou aqui Remus e vou estar com ela quando tiveres que ir hoje à noite, não te preocupes com nada .

Mas ele preocupava-se.

-Moony uma namorada não te chega? Queres tirar a Miss Evans do mercado também?

-Que piada Prongs. Isso não são brincadeiras que se tenham.

-Eu sou alguma vaca por acaso para estar num mercado em exposição?

-Vaca? claro que não Evans, és uma obra de arte!

-Que é que tu percebes de arte Potter?

-Percebo muita coisa, especialmente de musas... – Lily bufou e Remus transfigurou a boca de James num fecho.

-Perfeito Remus – Lily disse feliz.

-Estás de TPL Moony?- Remus lançou um olhar assustador a PAdfoot, que deitou as mãos ao ar e se sentou no seu lugar sem abrir mais a boca.

-Agora que temos um pouco de silencio e aproveitando que estás aqui Potter.- Lily tirou um pergaminho da mochila – O Remus não aceitou ser o vice por isso eu achei justo dado o que fizeste, que fosses tu. Se estiveres interessado... Remus será que podes?

Remus desfez o feitiço, deixando o amigo falar. Quase se atirou para cima da ruiva, mas esta preparada para um ataque vindo de qualquer lado amarrou-o à cadeira em que ele estava.

-Assim não consigo expressar toda a minha felicidade. É claro que aceito! Onde é que eu assino?

Remus passou o resto da tarde com Lily perto do rio, enquanto ele dormitava e ela tentava ler o livro que tinham encontrado na biblioteca em vão. Ana manteve-se afastada e por muito que dissesse que não, era algo que o magoava. Eles não conseguirem controlar os animais que havia neles.

Lily levou-o à enfermaria ao fim da tarde e despediu-se dele prometendo ser a primeira visita no dia a seguir e Remus fez o caminho com a Madame Pomfrey até ao Salgueiro onde esta o imobilizou e ele já bastante fraco a seguiu e se atirou na cama, à espera, não querendo relembrar o dia em que fora mordido e como a sua vida tinha mudado tanto. Madame Ponfrey deu-lhe um sedativo para as dores mas ele sabia que o mesmo não surtia efeito.

Assim que a enfermeira desapareceu, ele ouviu o barulho inconfundível dos amigos a chegar à casa e como que por magia ali estava um grande cão negro com a cauda a abanar e o cervo de hastes gigantes com o rato preso ao lombo.

O cão pôs as patas em cima do peito dele e antes que Remus conseguisse fugir levou uma grande lambidela na cara que o fez rir um pouco.

-Comporta-te Padfoot, a lua está quase aí.

Mas o cão não conseguia conter a excitação e deu uma volta sobre a sala soltando latidos altos, até esbarrar no cervo.

-Preparem-se, está a chegar...

E assim que o disse a lua espreitou a janela e a dor começou. Os músculos a romperem-se ao mesmo tempo que a sua humanidade desparecia e o lobo entrava no controlo. Padfoot já não ladrava ou salivava de contentamento, os três estavam quietos à espera, atentos ao ultimo sinal de lucidez do amigo . Ele confiava a vida neles.

-AAAUUUUUUUUU!

" _-Já alguma vez pensaste na profecia que o meu ...que Sebastian falou?_

 _-Sim -baixou a varinha vendo-a sedenta por informação – Temos tempo, o que estamos a fazer agora é muito mais importante._

 _-Mais importante do que saber a que estou destinada?_

 _Então Remus disse-lhe algo que ele próprio não acreditava:_

 _-O destino somos nós que o fazemos. Se acreditasse que a tua única escolha é acabares com os guardiões, seria minha obrigação matar-te._

 _-Os guardiões...eu não percebo._

 _-Senta-te, deixa-me contar-te uma história. Há muitos anos atrás, não me perguntes como, surgiram os quatro guardiões. Não surgiram por acaso, eram eles que mantinham o equilíbrio do mundo magico a funcionar e surgiam sempre que um grande mal ameaçava a nossa forma de viver._

 _-Esse grande mal é Voldemort_

 _-Eu achava que sim. Sari a Dreida e defensora das florestas, Nala a Fada e protectora dos céus, Juno o guardião do fogo e da perseverança e Dilme senhor das águas. Estes sãos os quatro guardiões. Não te parece que falta nada?_

 _-Terra, Ar, Fogo e Água. Falta o quinto elemento, o espirito..._

 _-Sim...eles são indestrutíveis os quatro juntos, porque juntos acordam Cibele. A arma que destrói o mal, separados eles são poderosos sim, mas são apenas isso: bruxos poderosos._

 _-E Cibele? – "Aí vem a pior parte da história, talvez não devesse contar já, mas ela precisa saber a importância...do que é."_

 _-um dia, Lilith saiu do seu sono milenar e reencarnou em Cibele. Sari acreditou nela, acolheu-a contra todos os outros. Lilith estava sozinha... não percorria o mundo dos humanos à muito tempo, as suas emoções sem controle...matou Sari num ataque de raiva, impedindo que os quatro guardiões destruíssem o mal que afligia o mundo, fazendo-o mergulhar numa era de trevas e criando os vampiros com o sacrifício de Sari- Remus olhou para Ana que estava estática, quase conseguia ver as engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalhando rapidamente, juntando as peças do puzzle. – A profecia diz que Lilith vai voltar a reencarnar em Cibele e que desta vez, vai conseguir o que antes não foi conseguido. Matar os guardiões e dar aos vampiros o que eles sempre quiseram, a sua humanidade..._

 _Ele respirou fundo._

 _-É aqui que tu entras Ana. Se o que Sebastian diz está certo e eu acredito que sim, tu és Cibele e Lilith, a nossa esperança ou a nossa queda e uma coisa te garanto: eu não vou permitir que tu mates os guardiões._

 _-Isso é uma ameaça?_

 _-É uma promessa."_

Ana ouviu o uivo percorrer a noite com um arrepio latente que não desapareceu do corpo dela. Sentiu a ligação entre ela e Remus diminuir, ficando mais fraca, frágil, mas sempre presente. Odiava que o lobo não confiasse nela, ele queria provar-lhes que era de confiança, que não ia matar Lily à primeira oportunidade e que queria tanto destruir Voldemort como eles.

Mas não conseguia esconder o que era, a sua natureza e se fosse justa com ela, iria admitir que Remus não era suficiente. Ela precisava de mais. Era filha de Lillith, era uma súcubos e pelava-se por aquele frenesim ainda mais em dias como aquele. E Remus devia-lhe essa liberdade, uma sucubus nunca esquece.

Aproximou-se do espelho, não o podia utilizar nos dias que eram supostos, os de lua nova quando estava mais forte, mas teriam de servir o seu propósito. Poucos sabiam o poder dos espelhos, transmissores de dimensões.

-Lillith – disse com a mão sobre o espelho de corpo inteiro e sentiu o vento à volta dela – preciso saber quem sou... – ela murmurou mais para ela do que para quem a estava a ouvir.

O frio instalou-se nela e ela fechou os olhos visionários, de um azul claro vendo as imagens no espelho. O ritual pagão entre uma sacerdotisa e um ser que poderia ser considerado não deste mundo, mas de um outro...próximo mas etéreo. Ele tinha uma beleza fora do vulgar, selvagem e letal ...um incubus. Ela era doce e jovem, muito jovem, toldada pela certeza do ritual.

Ele podia tê-la morto, tinha poder para isso é claro, mas a espécie dele não matava virgens e estava ali por outras razões.

-O que estás a fazer?

" _Merda! Ela tinha o direito de saber as suas origens, como ousam interrompe-la?"_

Naquele momento algo dentro dela quis magoar Lily, visceral e animal. Deu um passo na direção da ruiva afastando-se do espelho, toldada de raiva.

-Ana, afasta-te.

-Não ouses usar os teus poderes em mim guardiã.

-Então olha para ti! – a outra implorou

Ela olhou e ao inicio gostou. Olhos de um brilhante animal, músculos belos e tensos e uns proeminentes caninos. Fora este ultimo aspeto que despertara o seu lado humano e a fizera cair em si. "Quem sou eu e no que me estou a transformar?"

-Está tudo bem

-O que estavas a fazer antes de eu entrar?

-O que vieste aqui fazer?

A ruiva sentou-se perto da janela . Remus tinha razão. Lily era a sua melhor amiga, mas havia uma parte nela que sempre a iria tirar do serio. Era assim e fazia parte da condição das duas, podia lutar contra isso o quanto quisesse mas não deixava de ser verdade.

-Prometi ao Remus que olhava por ti hoje. Ele está preocupado contigo.

-Não...o Remus está com medo de mim.

-E não lhe deste razões para isso? – disse apontando o espelho. – Não usaste o facto de ele hoje não ter a sua humanidade para fazeres o que querias?

-Eu tenho o direito de saber as minhas origens. Eu quero saber... isto não cresceu em mim como um poder, como vocês que foram descobrindo...isto sou eu! Sou eu desde sempre, apenas esteve aqui, mascarado...

-Connosco é assim também.

-Vocês são bruxos. Eu sou...algo mais.

-E adoptada. É isso que te preocupa?

-O que me preocupa é que vivi este tempo todo como uma humana, uma bruxa e de repente descobri que não sou. Sou meio demónio, meio humana. Os meus pais não são os meus pais, o meu primo não é o meu primo e...

-Tu não sabes quem és.

Ana acenou com a cabeça. " _Eu não sei quem sou... toda a minha vida pensei que_..."

-Há algo mais

-Desde sempre que achava que era... suja por, por olhar para ele daquela forma...

-James?

Ana olhou para Lily seriamente. " _É claro que ela sabia_..."

-Eu pensava que ...

-Que me tinhas conseguido esconder algo assim? Sempre soube. Desde o primeiro ano, eu acho. Sempre soube que sentias por ele algo mais fundo, não devo ser a única a saber. – encolheu os ombros – e ele é tão cego por nunca ter reparado...

-É por isso que nunca cedeste aos convites e provocações dele?

-Sim, por isso e porque ele é um idiota convencido, mimado, arrogante, mulherengo...

-Já percebi Lily – Ana sentou-se no chão à frente da ruiva. – Nós não nascemos um para o outro. Eu sei isso quando olho para vocês...

-Que ridículo Ana!

-É verdade. Um dia vais perceber.

-Estás louca...quem era destinado para mim eu já perdi.

-então talvez não fosse o destino. " _O destino dá tantas voltas..."_

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Lily, solta-me.

-Eu não posso. Quero, mas não posso. Eu prometi, não posso ser eu...

-Tens medo de repetir os erros do passado?

-Não me permitem repetir os erros do passado Ana " _Oh...agora eu percebo_ "

-Tão presa como eu então. Isso é que são bons parceiros

-Não foram os outros guardiões.

Um silêncio incómodo reinou durante os segundos que o cérebro de Ana buscava a pessoa que poderia ter enfeitiçado Lily.

-Eu quero ajudar. Não acho bem que tenhas contacto com essas forças obscuras sozinha. Chamas-me Ana? A próxima vez que tentares, na próxima lua cheia...eu quero estar aqui.

-O Remus não vai gostar disso.

-Nem eu nem o Remus te vamos deixar para trás.

-Tu talvez, o Remus tem outras prioridades.

-O Remus está a aprender a confiar em ti.

-O Remus não percebe nem aceita o meu lado.

-Ele não compreende. Ele consegue ser muito quadrado com estas coisas – Lily riu baixinho – lembro-me quando lhe disse que sabia do seu problema mensal. O pÂnico, o horror...ele estava capaz de fugir e esconder-se para nunca mais aparecer.

-Essa é a diferença entre nós. Eu não tenho...não tenho vergonha do que sou. – ela admitiu timidamente.

-O Remus tem e vai ter para sempre. Ele repudia-se, rejeita tudo o que tem de artes das trevas.- e então riu alto, divertida – por isso é que é maravilhoso ver-vos juntos.

Ana lembrava-se bem da opinião de Remus sobre a relação deles.

" _Principio de outubro do 5º Ano_

 _-Voltaste a ir lá! Eu vi nas tuas memórias o salão, as orgias, o sangue – ele sentia o nojo e a raiva a apoderar-se dele, aquele lado do lobisomem que ele abominava tanto mas que com Ana vinha sempre ao de cima – Quem é aquela mulher que está sempre contigo?_

 _-Eu não falei nada_

 _-Tu não precisas! Tu não percebes, mesmo depois de te ter explicado, que isto vai arrancar a tua humanidade de ti se TU DERES ESSE ESPAÇO?_

 _-EU NÃO CONSIGO CONTROLAR! Eu preciso disso. É como pedires a um bruxo para não usar magia ou pior , a uma sereia que não cante. Eu tentei não ir... mas eu preciso disso para viver._

 _-Eu tento proteger-te de ti mesma mas tu ...tu não ouves!_

 _-O que estás a fazer Remus?- ela perguntou quando Remus apontou a varinha para o peito dela._

 _-Eu vou garantir que nunca mais possas ir naquele salão._

 _-Lupin abaixa essa varinha ._

 _-Tu tens de perceber o risco em que estás a colocar todas as pessoas à tua volta!_

 _-ABAIXA ESSA VARINHA! – berrou desesperada lançando despropositadamente uma onda psíquica que atingiu Remus e o fez cair no chão desacordado._

 _Em pânico e com medo do que poderia ter feito, abaixou-se e sentiu um alivio profundo ao sentir que ele respirava. Lagrimas surgiram e por momentos esse alivio e desespero consumiu-a. apesar de odiar Lupin a maior parte do tempo, não desejava que ele morresse e muito menos não queria ser a causadora disso. Não estava preparada. Uma coisa era sugar a energia vital de uma pessoa em sonhos, nunca matava, apenas retirava o que precisava, para alimentar aquela parte dela._

 _Quando se acalmou fez a única coisa que sabia que a ia fazer sentir melhor: tocou o pulso esquerdo na marca em lua crescente e sussurrou uma palavrinha orusborus._

 _Sentia-se quase em casa, no ultimo mês tinha sido o que de mais parecido tinha com uma. O mármore negro estendia-se sobre os seus pés, o cetim vermelho escuro do vestido que usava caía em folhos até ao chão e Ana olhava em volta maravilhada como se fosse a primeira vez._

 _Vários pares dançavam, havia musica de todo o tipo, comida e bebida que fariam o salão de Hogwarts morrer de vergonha, uma festa como nunca vira. Se olhasse bem, no entanto, poderia ver alguns casais desaparecerem atrás de biombos (os caninos de fora, quase a salivarem), alguns beijos que no seu mundo não seriam trocados num sitio publico, duas raparigas a dormirem juntas numa chaise-longue...sorriu com vontade de rodar sobre si mesma, feliz, sedenta por poder explorar aquele sitio mais um pouco._

 _Não ficou sozinha muito tempo. Samira aproximou-se com uma taça de vinho, dançaram até não conseguir mais e sentaram-se ainda a rir. Samira levou-a por trás de um biombo a uma sala com uma cama de dossel onde um belo rapaz da sua idade dormia o sono dos justos._

 _Ela sentou-se na cama, não diria que não tinha ido lá para aquilo, o seu coração batia mais rápido da expectativa, os seus sentidos apurados...cheirou-o...era delicioso e humano. Os humanos tinham os sonhos mais ricos._

 _Deitou-se junto dele e estava quase, quase a entrar no sonho do rapaz quando viu Remus irromper porta a dentro, esbarrando em todas as pessoas que passavam. Como se de repente todos tivessem tomado consciência do intruso._

 _Engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos dele, negros... estava furioso sabia disso._

 _-Vamos embora Ana._

 _Quis responder mas Samira entrou no meio deles._

 _-A Ana está aqui a convite e não posso dizer o mesmo de ti._

 _-Ninguém te perguntou nada vampira – o tom dele era puro asco._

 _-A princesa está entre os seus, não precisa de proteção e muito menos de um ser como tu._

 _Remus abriu a boca para responder, mas então duas coisas aconteceram, um movimento muito rápido da varinha de Remus que provocou uma reação ferina em Samira fazendo a sua expressão transformar-se por completo, numa besta horrível que ela teria dificuldade em esquecer e Remus tocou em Ana com a mão livre e ela perdeu os sentidos._

 _Demorou algum tempo a localizar que estava no salão comunal dos Gryffindor e que ainda era de noite. Remus estava na poltrona à frente do sofá com os olhos presos nela. A fúria animal passara, agora ela via nos olhos dele aquela raiva que ele guardava. Essa era pior, ela tinha mais medo. Sentia-se humilhada por ele a ter visto naquele lugar promiscuo e abriu a boca para dizer que percebera esta noite que ele tinha razão, que todos sabiam quem ela era. Sentia-se usada, que não voltaria mais lá. Mas era mentira. Pensou em pedir-lhe desculpa por o ter atacado, mas também seria mentira, ela apenas se tinha defendido._

 _-Tu pensaste que eu te ia matar ...- ele ajoelhou-se perto dela, do sofá, fazendo-a encolher-se – Quem é que pensas que sou? Achas que faria algo leviano assim? O que diria ao meu melhor amigo? Que matara a prima dele ou que não diria nada a ninguém e faria o teu corpo desaparecer com magia e viveria a minha vida tranquilamente? Não é que não me tenha passado pela cabeça, não aceito que ponhas o trabalho dos guardiões em causa._

 _-Remus... – mas ele não a deixou falar colocando um dedo sobro os lábios dela, calando-a._

 _-Apesar de muita gente achar o contrário, eu gosto de pensar que não sou um monstro. E não vou desistir de ti até ao ultimo momento... tu ainda podes ser a nossa salvação._

 _-Q..quem és tu Remus? "Ele está tão perto...consigo contar as pequenas sardas loiras."_

 _-Eu ? Eu sou o guardador das chaves, protetor de Cibele. Eu vou-te mostrar..._

 _Então Remus fez aquilo que ela menos esperava. Num impulso rápido capturou os lábios de Ana num beijo forte e duro. Ao inicio a raiva prevaleceu e ela lutou contra Remus, mas ele manteve-se firme, uma mão no pescoço dela dizendo-lhe que não ia recuar e então ela deixou-se levar e ouviu os seus sentidos. O beijo explodiu nesse momento, como se toda a raiva se transformasse numa atração e de repente descobrisse que eles encaixavam perfeitamente._

 _Ela segurou-o , uma mão em cada lado da face dele, subindo para os cabelos quando sentiu a língua quente, o cheiro forte e almiscarado...ele subiu no sofá quando ela trincou levemente o lábio dele e deixou escapar um pequeno som de contentamento._

 _Isso pareceu acorda-lo. Abriu os olhos quando ele se afastou uns centímetros, confusão e tristeza nos olhos amendoados dele._

 _-Desculpa._

" _Desculpa pelo quê?"_

 _Foi quando viu as algemas nas mãos dos dois a brilharem incandescentes até desaparecer._

 _-O que é que tu fizeste? – sentia algo surgir dentro dela, algo que não gostava._

 _-Uma maldição... prendi-te fisicamente a este mundo. Não há mais salões, nem contacto com aquela gente...eu e tu compartilhamos agora um pouco da vida um do outro._

 _Ela não pensou. A mão voou em direção a Remus que com um baque surdo pareceu preencher o salão comunal de ainda mais silencio._

 _Sem dizer mais nada, subiu as escadas para o dormitório._

 _E assim Remus Lupin selara o seu destino."_

-Bom dia bela adormecida.

-que horas são? Ana ...estás aqui. Como conseguiram as duas passar pela Madame Pomfrey?

Ela riu baixinho começando a inspecioná-lo. OS seus ferimentos eram a melhor forma de perceber como a noite dele tinha corrido. Lily contou dez ao todo, cinco deles ligeiros. Teria de falar com Madame Pomfrey.

-Pára com isso. Vais assustar a Ana.

-Estão a diminuir Remus, é maravilhoso. Lembraste de alguma coisa?

-Sabes que não.

Lily voltou a sentar-se, enquanto agarrava a mão do amigo e olhava Ana do lado de lá da cama. Ela ainda não tinha dito uma palavra, quieta e pensativa, arriscava vez ou outra um olhar para Remus. Aquele olhar preocupava-a, algo lhe dizia que Ana não estava ali mas num mundo à parte, um mundo só dela. Era cada vez mais comum.

-Eu costumo ficar o dia todo, mas desta vez pareces estar bem acompanhado. O teu stock de chocolate está reposto – a ruiva disse com um sorriso e tirando um sapo do mesmo – alegria Lupin! És um sobrevivente, isso é que importa. Portem-se bem.

E virou as costas, não era bom duas das pessoas mais próximas de Remus estarem ali, mesmo sendo visita a Hogsmeade nesse dia, existia sempre alguém que perguntava por Remus .

-Lily – ela virou-se ao som do seu nome – volta mais tarde sim?

Aí está um pedido que o seu amigo não fazia, o que raios Remus queria falar com ela a sós?

-Pois claro gentil cavalheiro.

Ana estava com Remus, Alice e Marlene tinham ido a Hogsmeade e era o segundo fim de semana em Hogwarts. Ela gostaria de um pouco de sossego, iria passar em Hogsmeade mais tarde para ver Fabian . Sentou-se perto do lago, o sítio que a fazia lembrar mais de Fabian. Sentia a falta do seu amigo ali para a aconselhar, mais velho e sábio.

-Sabia que te ia encontrar aqui.

-Potter será possível não existir um minuto de sossego longe de ti?

Mas James não tinha o seu tom jovial de sempre, antes a feição séria e alguns círculos debaixo dos olhos. Ele pousou as maõs nos ombros dela fazendo-a calar-se.

-O que aconteceu?

-Bellatrix desapareceu – as palavras pareceram como um murro no estômago – Dumbledore chamou-nos ao escritório dele.

Sentia a leve presença de James atrás de si, mas estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem percebeu quando o seu poder a dominou e ela se desintegrou, invisível.

-Lily! Onde estás? Evans!

Mal o ouviu, agora à velocidade da luz voando para o escritório de Albus Dumbledore.

 **N.A – Muito obrigada a quem leu e está a acompanhar a fic.**

 **Já devem ter percebido que paralelamente estou a contar o que aconteceu no quinto ano, que ainda tem muito para ser desvendado.**

 **Apesar de escrever sobre vários pontos de vista, porque todos são importantes para a história, em todos os capítulos existirá sempre um pouco de James/Lily. Porque esta será sempre uma fic sobre os dois, será sempre a história principal.**

 **Fico à espera de comentários.**

 **Perolasverdes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5- Metamorfose**

Ouviam-se canecas a chocar e gargalhadas por todo o local. James pousou a sua e limpou a espuma que tinha ficado no queixo da barba por fazer.

-Conta-me tudo James, não imaginas as saudades que uma pessoa tem de Hogwarts e só quando se sai de lá é que se entende como aquele castelo é único.

-Está tudo na mesma – disse com um leve encolher de ombros.

-Então os Marotos não andam a fazer o seu trabalho.

James sorriu.

-Não te preocupes Fabian, nós continuamos com um record imbatível de detenções.

-Apenas detenções?

-Também de partidas e malabarismo a fugir do Filch, raparigas...

-Mesmo? Bem essa parte não conta porque só tu é que és um mulherengo do pior que há. – ele bebeu um gole. " _É difícil ser-se um mulherengo quando se fecha os olhos e se vê a mesma rapariga em todo o lado_ " – interessante... e essa rapariga seria ruiva e de olhos verdes?

-Fabian... um rapaz merece ter os seus pensamentos em privado não?

O outro encolheu os ombros.

\- Se for esperto o suficiente para o conseguir fazer, claro que sim. – James girou a varinha nas mãos. – Muito bem, entendi a mensagem.

-O Sirius tirou-me o posto, o garanhão insuportável. Parece que descobriu os encantos femininos e maravilhou-se de tal forma, que está imparável.

-Não acredito que estou a ouvir James Potter admitir que está a ser ultrapassado.

-Não estou a ser ultrapassado... estou a fazer uma pausa.

-Ai sim? E porquê? – perguntou o ruivo com descaso.

-Estou a dar um avanço ao Sirius – disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. " _ou demasiado ocupado a pensar em quem não me quer"_

\- Eu percebo. A ruiva é uma mulher como há poucas.

James acenou concordando.

-Mas é um bocadinho teimosa.

-Ela só agora começou a conhecer James Potter. – disse com uma piscadela.

-Há um ano que ela tem essa oportunidade maravilhosa – Fabian engasgou-se com a cerveja – mas não quer aproveitar. Ela continua triste...e eu não sei porquê.

-Muito triste? Como assim?

-Está melhor do que quando a vi na estação. Abraçada a Remus como se fosse uma tabua de salvação... agora está focada nos estudos, estamos a criar um clube de duelos e ela está empenhadíssima. Esporadicamente há pequenas coisas, no dia a dia sabes? Quase que parece que é ela de novo, uma aula particularmente boa ou um professor que a elogia, o seu prato favorito e particularmente quando implica comigo...mas no fundo eu sei que o que a afetou foi muito sério. Eu sinto falta daquele sorriso maravilhoso...

Só então parou e percebeu que estivera a discorrer sobre a ruiva sem parar e sentiu-se respirar, como se tivesse tudo aquilo preso dentro de si. Olhou para Fabian quando não o ouviu falar. Os olhos azuis eram sérios, mas James viu o pequeno sorriso triste no canto dos lábios.

\- Sou um idiota . Não ligues – disse-lhe arranjando o cabelo.

-É bom saber que há alguém tão atento a ela.

-Não sou o único. O Remus, Alice, Ana e Marlene não a largam... eu só posso ver de fora...ela não permite que mais ninguém se aproxime. Ela não acredita em mim, acha que sou...

-Um mulherengo, arrogante convencido?

-Isso. Tiraste-me as palavras da boca. Eu não sou isso tudo. Quer dizer talvez um bocadinho disto e daquilo, mas ela realmente criou uma imagem perversa de mim.

-Ela criou a imagem que quis.

-Mas com todas as pessoas é o contrario. Ela acredita sempre no melhor de todos. Até com Belatrix, até com a condição da Ana...Porque não comigo?

-Se calhar não quer ver...talvez tenhas de a obrigar a distinguir o que é real do que não é.

-Achas...achas que a Lily gosta de mulheres? – ele pousou a caneca com um pouco de força demais, chocado consigo próprio e a possibilidade que criara – não...não que eu seja contra, mas isso não pode ser verdade ou pode?

-Vocês são piores que alcoviteiras e tem cuidado com o que dizes da minha amiga Potter, é assim que os boatos começam. Eu GARANTO-TE que a minha amiga gosta de homens !

-Alice!

Fabian abraçou-a num instante, matando as saudades num espetáculo que lhe poderia dar náuseas não fosse James até achar que os dois eram um casal "aceitável". Fabian arranjou uma cadeira para Alice e os três conversaram sobre amenidades. Não pode deixar de reparar na linguagem corporal dos dois. Fabian era o típico rapaz que James iria troçar, tamanho era o mel entre os dois. Como é que alguém tão novo se podia comportar assim?

Os sintomas estavam todos lá: só tinham olhos um para o outro, os corpos esbarravam-se sem querer até ele agarrar decididamente a mão de Alice, os pequenos sorrisos cúmplices e até os suspirou sincronizados. Começou a sentir-se mal, fisicamente e meio tonto também.

A inveja fazia isso com as pessoas.

Todos os flirts que tivera, com nenhum existira aquilo e uma parte dele desejou saber o que isso era, aquela felicidade que quase os fazia flutuar e em que estavam os dois envoltos quase como se ele não existisse.

\- Sabes James ...não é muito diferente do que me estavas a contar à pouco.

-Fabian...que mania irritante!

-Do que estavam a falar? Não era da minha amiga era?

-Os cavalheiros têm os seus segredos, meu amor...

-Sei ...mas ela anda verdadeiramente mal humorada. Se bem que prefiro vê-la a ter um ataque de histerismo com o James do que com aqueles silêncios constantes.

-No fundo tudo o que eu faço é para o bem coletivo. Eu vou andando, foi mesmo bom ver-te Fabian. Encontro-vos mais tarde, vou deixar-vos a enjoar o dia das restantes pessoas à nossa volta e eu tenho de encontrar uma companhia para o almoço.

-A inveja mata Potter.

-É verdade, mas ainda não é crónico por isso pode ser que me safe. Até logo. Hey Sarah! – gritou para uma morena que estava a sair do Três Vassouras, aparentemente sozinha. – Queres dar uma volta?

" _Parar é morrer, James e o dia ainda agora começou."_

O que é que ele tinha a perder? A rapariga era agradável, belas curvas e um nariz pequeno, isso agradava-lhe. Lançou-lhe o seu melhor sorriso e passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela, encaminhando-a pela rua.

Gostava de pensar que tinha sido ele que juntara aqueles dois e parecera ter resultado. No entanto, enquanto os seus dotes de cupido não funcionavam consigo, tinha de aproveitar o que a vida lhe dava, certo?

Sara inclinou-se segredando-lhe uma proposta levemente indecente.

" _Longbottom! Queres arrancar a cabeça de quem? Mckinnon cuidado com a defesa, estás a dar muito espaço. Longbottom o que se passa com esses braços hoje? Quero mais força nesses arremessos._

 _\- Hey Prongs!_

 _\- O quê Padfoot?_ _Não vês que estou a dar indicações? Por falar nisso, tu e o_

 _Wood não estão a trabalhar em equipa. O que se passa? Têm que_

 _estar à frente das ações um do outro ._

 _\- James! Lá em baixo.-Sirius apontou com um trejeito ._

 _Só então James se apercebeu que estava alguém no campo e para sua surpresa_

 _era Alice. Trazia consigo uma vassoura do armário do castelo e um olhar_

 _decidido no rosto que ele nunca vira._

 _-Smith eu não sei o que fazes aqui, mas vestida assim só pode ser para uma coisa e_

 _infelizmente as provas de entrada foram a semana passada._

 _-James...tu nunca me viste numa vassoura. Dá-me dois minutos da tua atenção._

 _James conhecia Alice à bastante tempo e ele nunca a vira falar assim. Ela era por_

 _norma uma rapariga calada, que gostava de seguir as regras sem interpor muito a sua opinião. A rapariga que estava à sua frente parecia bem diferente do que ele estava acostumado a ver._

 _-Infelizmente eu não posso abrir uma exceção. – disse abanado a cabeça. "Para_

 _além disso, mesmo que ela fosse razoável, não ia arriscar a tenção que iria trazer à equipa"_

 _-Eu sei que vocês têm uma vaga para chaser._

 _-E seria para essa vaga que te querias candidatar? – olhou-a com ceticismo quando ela sorriu de forma determinada. – nós temos um em treinamento. "Um bosta, por sinal"_

 _-Eu sei perfeitamente que ele não tem experiência nenhuma e é demasiado_

 _novo e não é assim tão bom . Tu sabes que vai ser um risco pô-lo agora a jogar._

 _-E tu tens essa experiência? – de onde é que ela tinha tirado tanta certeza? Ela_

 _estava certa. O chaser deles não era brilhante e estava longe de o ser – Desculpa Alice, inscreve-te depois do Natal. Prometo que voltaremos a falar sobre isto. – disse voltando a subir para a vassoura e voltando para a sua equipa – Porque estão parados? Sua cambada de preguiçosos? Todos a POSTOS !_

 _Largou as bolas concentrando-se novamente no jogo e nos movimentos dos seus_

 _jogadores. Sabia que dizer não a Alice não o agradava e não percebia o que se_

 _passava pela cabeça da rapariga para que de repente desejasse um lugar na sua_

 _equipa._

 _Mas a sua equipa confiava nele porque era um bom capitão e fazia_

 _sempre o melhor para ela, nunca baseado em amizades ou interesses pessoais._

 _Apanhou a bola enquanto voava rapidamente para a baliza de Prewet, fez uma_

 _finta rapidamente no ar e fez um passe certeiro para Longbottom mas de repente, algo_

 _lhe passou à frente dos olhos voando a toda a velocidade e intercetando a bola_

 _em pleno ar que ele tinha mandado a Frank. Que raios! Quando a sua visão se_

 _adaptou, percebeu que o borrão era Alice que agora voava a uma velocidade_

 _estonteante para a baliza de Fabian, fintava rapidamente Wood e arremessava_

 _a bola e ia acertar em cheio a baliza do melhor keeper de Hogwarts, quando este_

 _fez uma defesa impressionante no último segundo com o pé, deixando-o atónito_

 _e surpreso._

 _A equipa pareceu parar no ar ao se aperceber da situação e James viu que Alice_

 _não contava que Fabian tivesse defendido o seu grande remate. Claramente tinha_

 _mudado os seus planos de fazer um brilharete e mostrar à equipa e mais_

 _especificamente a James que ela era tão boa ou melhor do que dizia._

 _-SMITH! – berrou. Ele viu os ombros dela tremer quando ele chamou o nome dela,_

 _virando-se rapidamente para o capitão de cabeça baixa. James viu quando a sua_

 _vassoura e a dela ficaram lado a lado, que os seus olhos estavam rasos de água._

 _-James eu sei que falhei, mas eu sou capaz de melh..._

 _-Não quero desculpas Smith! Isto é o MEU treino, eu mando no MEU treino e_

 _ninguém faz nada no MEU treino sem a minha autorização. – disse autoritariamente_

 _-Potter..._

 _-Dez voltas ao campo. A CORRER! – berrou a última parte quando ela não reagiu._

 _Ele viu a postura mudar ao perceber o que estava implícito na ordem que lhe_

 _dera._

 _\- Isso quer dizer... ?_

 _\- Regra numero um : ninguém me questiona. Agora Smith. E não me faças_

 _arrepender da minha decisão– desta vez não pode esconder o sorriso que_

 _surgiu ao ver a reação de contentamento dela. Ela iria ser uma ótima chaser ou seeker ou o que ela quisesse ser. Onde é que ela andou este tempo todo? E como é que ele não sabia que ela tinha todo aquele potencial? – Prewet! –chamou_

 _\- Potter._

 _\- Estás responsável por ela . Como é que uma miúda que nunca pisou um_

 _capo de Quidditch quase marcou um golo na tua baliza? Quero dois_

 _treinos físicos por semana, exceto os nossos. E relatórios da evolução_

 _dela todas as semanas. – Fabian acenou com a cabeça. – Smith este é o Prewet, Prewet apresento-te Miss Smith. Agora fora do ar vocês dois._

 _\- Hey Alice ele não é assim tão mau, apenas tem a mania que manda. –_

 _James ouviu-o dizer enquanto os dois voavam até ao campo ._

 _-Tu...tu sabes o meu nome..._

 _-Acho que agora todos nós sabemos. Não é qualquer um que desafia o capitão._

 _\- Sonorus- murmurou quando acabou de rir – eu ouvi isso Prewett! Onze voltas ao campo! –_

 _Fabian revirou os olhos_

 _\- Sim capitão!_

 _James tinha instaurado uma parceria entre jogadores novos e mais velhos no fim_

 _do ano passado, que tinha resultados muitos bons._

 _Ele voltou-se para a restante equipa que se encontrava atónita._

 _-Como é possível o que acabou de acontecer? Ninguém a viu? Nem beaters, ou_

 _chasers, nem o meu próprio keeper! Começo a pensar que tenho de trocar a_

 _equipa toda! Vamos trabalhar, temos umas serpentes venenosas para espezinhar!_

 _Lá em baixo no campo começaram a ouvir a voz de Alice:_

 _-Juntos somos corajosos não há que enganar! vermelho e dourado ninguém nos_

 _vai parar!_

 _-Mais alto – Fabian incentivou_

 _-Queremos a vitória alcançar! Os Gryffindor vão arrasar! – Alice cantava_

 _enquanto corria._

 _Ele ainda não sabia bem como é que aquele dia tinha dado aquela reviravolta,_

 _mas ele iria fazer de Alice uma grande jogadora. Nunca o iria admitir, mas estava_

 _muito feliz que Alice o tivesse enfrentado e à sua teimosia._

 _A entrada dela na equipa mudava tudo, ela seria uma excelente chaser e ele poderia dedicar-se à posição de seeker._

 _James sorriu feliz. Agora que tinha uma equipa fabulosa, ninguém o ia parar."_

-Onde queres almoçar?

-Qualquer sítio. A manhã fica por tua conta, à tarde eu tenho uma surpresa.

-Que tipo de surpresa? – ela disse encostando-se a Fabian

-Daquelas que não se estragam Miss Smith.

-Muito bem, eu sei aguardar...agora conta-me. Eu quero saber tudo do curso de Auror- disse pulando sobre o pescoço do ruivo.

Ainda não acreditava bem que ele estava ali, nem sabia como tinha aguentado aquelas duas semanas sem o ver, mas tinha total confiança em Fabian e alguma inveja de ele estar já a meter as mãos na massa e a treinar para ajudar a destruir Devoradores da Morte.

-O que queres saber?

-Tudo!

Ele acariciou o seu cabelo curto, agora um pouco mais comprido que lhe fazia cocegas no pescoço.

-Temos sempre o dia cheio! Treino corpo a corpo e de varinha de manhã, teoria no terreno depois do almoço e métodos de campo com o Olho Louco.

-O Olho Louco?

-É o melhor auror do departamento, tem esse nome por causa do olho de vidro – ele comentou agitado- é completamente maníaco por segurança. Faz-nos ter milhentas senhas de segurança e obriga-nos a encontrar características únicas uns nos outros.

Ele tem a sua razão, tem desparecido gente...cada vez mais.

Alice acenou com a cabeça, tinha estado suficiente atenta às noticias para reparar no mesmo.

-Vai haver uma reunião importantíssima para a semana. O Fudge vai decidir como será a utilização das maldições. Está um verdadeiro reboliço.

-Isso é tão imprudente, vai gerar uma confusão enorme numa altura em que nos devíamos estar a proteger.

Fabian acenou em acordo.

-E raparigas? Devo preparar-me para uma batalha sangrenta com uma ou outra mulher mais velha? – perguntou meio a brincar mas à procura da resposta dele.

Fabian abraçou-a com força, rodando-a no ar.

-Sabes perfeitamente que não há mulheres no curso.

-Pois sei, eu vou ser a primeira

-Não tenho duvidas disso – disse devolvendo o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Mas também sei – compôs o colarinho da camisa branca e olhou nos olhos azuis – pelas historias que o meu pai contou, que depois de todos esses treinos extenuantes vocês vão aos melhores bares de Londres.

Fabian coçou a cabeça com um sorriso.

-Sim, é verdade, mas eu só tenho olhos para ti . eu não olho para mais ninguém .

-Vou fingir que acredito.

-É verdade Lice...

Ela sorriu, relaxando. Sabia que ele dizia a verdade, confiava em Fabian mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa e ele não faria isso com ela. Deixou que o ruivo a beijasse daquele jeito que apenas ele sabia...

-Alice.

Ela virou-se em direção ao som de quem a tinha chamado mas foi Fabian quem falou.

-Longbottom.

-Prewett – o outro retrucou o cumprimento com um acenar de cabeça e sem expressão no rosto anguloso – Alice, a tua mãe disse-me que não estás a responder às cartas dela.

-Não estou, mas o que é que poderias ter a ver com isso Frank?

-Eu disse que tinha de estar aqui este fim de semana e ela pediu-me que te desse isto – disse mostrando o pergaminho que tinha na mão. Alice não se mexeu para o apanhar.

-E fez de ti o pombo correio?

-Eles sentem a tua falta.

-Não me deviam ter vendido à primeira oportunidade. – sentiu a mão de Fabian na sua cintura, transmitindo-lhe segurança e dizendo-lhe que estava num sitio com demasiadas pessoas para discutir aquele assunto.

Frank não pareceu abalado com o comentário, mas estava tenso ela podia perceber.

-Desculpa teres sido apanhado no meio desta situação Frank, tenho a certeza que não merecias nada disto e não vai demorar muito para arranjares a noiva que mereces. Essa pessoa não sou eu. – ele sorriu levemente e sentiu Fabian aperta-la mais contra ele – por favor não te deixes levar pelas maquinações dos meus pais. Bom dia.

-Espera Alice. Não vou embora sem entregar isto. Fazes o que quiseres com ele, isso já não me diz respeito.

Dito isto, virou costas rua a baixo sem olhar para trás. O ar elegante e reto sem o abandonar. Alice ficou a vê-lo desaparecer com o cabelo escuro a bater-lhe nos ombros e o pergaminho na mão, com um sentimento que pensou ter deixado no ano passado: pena.

" _Querida Alice,_

 _Finalmente aquele dia que nós falamos há tanto tempo chegou e eu queria ser a primeira a dar-te essa noticia. O pai de Frank, Mr. Longbottom, veio pedir a tua mão. Não é maravilhoso?_

 _Frank é um excelente rapaz, culto, bem educado e de boas famílias vocês são perfeitos juntos._

 _Agora...quero que vás ter com ele, agradeças, talvez fosse bom se não fossem vistos sozinhos por causa das más línguas, a partir de agora tens de ter estas preocupações filha._

 _A festa de noivado será no Natal. Não quero que te preocupes com nada, eu já estou a tratar de tudo._

 _Quando acabares Hogwarts não tens de te preocupar com nada, não vais precisar de ser como sempre sonhaste._

 _Da mãe._

 _Alice acabou de ler a carta com uma sensação azeda na boca. Algo dentro dela se remexeu desconfortavelmente e ela sabia bem o que era, mesmo que tivesse tentado empurrar isso para longe por anos._

 _Sempre seguira as regras, fora a filha exemplar, fez tudo o que eles sempre quiseram, não era de admirar que aquilo lhe tenha vindo cair em cima. Frank era seu vizinho e ele sempre fora o maior cavalheiro com ela, mas fora apenas isso._

 _Ela engoliu em seco. Ela queria trabalhar, ela queria a sua independência...nunca ninguém lhe perguntara, mas sempre sonhara ser Auror._

 _-Hey Alice! Onde vais?_

 _-Tenho de ir a um sitio – respondeu sem olhar para Marlene. Ela perceberia num instante que não estava bem._

 _Frank estava a sair de uma aula com Gideon Prewett e mais dois rapazes . Viu Fabian mais longe com os amigos e cumprimentou-o sem grande exaltação mas, para seu azar ele afastou-se do grupo dele para falar com ela._

 _-Por aqui Alice?_

 _-É._

 _-Tem alguma coisa a ver com o treino de hoje?_

 _-O treino de hoje? – repetiu abestalhada – Não_

 _-Ótimo porque o Potter não me larga, temos de fazer de ti a melhor chaser que esta escola viu._

 _Ela sorriu timidamente. Entrara naquele campo de Quiddich a querer fazer algo por ela e conseguira. Porque é que sentia que isso não valera de nada? Que mesmo assim toda a gente decidia a vida dela por ela, menos ela?_

 _-Eu preciso ir Fabian, hoje às cinco. Eu não me esqueço – disse quando viu Frank a afastar-se e teve de correr um pouco para o apanhar. – Longbottom._

 _Frank virou-se e o reconhecimento preencheu-lhe a expressão . ele já sabia sobre o que iria ser aquela conversa._

 _-Gideon dás-me uns minutos?_

 _O gémeo de Fabian, que na opinião de Alice não tinha nada a ver com ele porque não tinha aquele sorriso magnifico e a simpatia do irmão, examinou-a de cima a baixo num olhar que ela não gostou nem um bocadinho._

 _-Até já._

 _-Podes-me chamar de Frank, ainda mais agora. – ela sentiu o peito apertado – é sobre isso que querias falar comigo?_

 _-Sim. Vim agradecer o pedido – as palavras souberam-lhe a destrigente na boca._

 _-Mandaram-te dizer isso? – ela não respondeu, mantendo-se calada – Não faças essa cara. Eu percebo que não fiques muito contente. É muita informação_

 _-É muita informação ._

 _-Com o tempo vai ser melhor e ainda faltam dois anos até ao casamento, vamos ter muito tempo para nos conhecermos melhor._

 _Ela acenou com a cabeça incapaz de dizer o que fosse apenas sentindo que estava tudo errado._

 _Frank aproximou-se de repente enquanto ela estava perdida nos seus pensamentos. Entendendo mal o seu silencio e beijando-a quando ela menos esperava. Um beijo curto, doce e carinhoso. Ele era muito bonito, isso não podia negar._

 _-Assim já temos algo a que nos agarrar. Até amanhã, no treino._

 _Ela acenou e viu-o ir embora, mas só se conseguia sentir usada._

 _Passou esse dia apática e paranoica, a pensar que recebia olhares de todos os lados. Até perceber que não era paranoia, mas que a noticia do noivado de alguma forma se tinha espalhado._

 _Quando chegou ao campo de Quiddich toda ela fervia, era uma bomba prestes a explodir. Furiosa com a vida._

 _Fabian esperava-a com o seu melhor sorriso, como sempre. Ele abdicava do seu tempo para os estudos e a namorada para estar todos os dias a treina-la e a preparar-se para o jogo com os Ravenclaw que parecia que estava cada vez mais perto._

 _-Pronta?_

 _Ela acenou, sem vontade de falar._

 _Começaram por dar umas quantas voltas ao campo, sempre com Fabian a puxar por ela, ele gostava de a ver exigir mais de si. Passaram para a vassoura e a quaffle, uma serie de demonstrações aérea até que Fabian a mandou descer até terra._

 _-Hoje não está a ser um bom dia pois não? Talvez fosse melhor pararmos por aqui._

 _Disse começando a arrumar tudo._

 _-Fabian, não me trates com displicência._

 _-Eu...hmmm... não é isso._

 _-Tu tens lidado comigo todos os dias. Eu tenho-te mostrado que não dou o melhor de mim?_

 _-Eu soube do teu noivado com o Longbottom._

 _-Do meu noivado? – ela aproximou-se. – É isso que anda a circular Fabian? Que estou noiva de Frank Longbottom? Não é mentira nenhuma, mas desde quando é que isso põe em causa os nossos treinos? OU EU NÃO TENHO SIDO PROFISSIONAL SUFICIENTE?_

 _Ela parou atónita depois de perceber que tinha berrado com Fabian, que era mais velho que ela e lhe devia respeito, que fizera tudo para que ela conseguisse acompanhar a equipa de Quiddich... abriu a boca para lhe pedir desculpas._

 _-Uau._

 _-Uau?_

 _-Tu estás furiosa. Anda cá._

 _Puxou-a pela mão até estarem no meio do campo._

 _-Precisas de deitar isso tudo cá para fora. Quando estamos a treinar, precisamos de ter a mente limpa._

 _-O que é que queres que eu faça?_

 _-Ninguém te vai ouvir aqui. Podes dizer tudo o que quiseres._

 _-É uma palermice, falar não me vai fazer sentir melhor._

 _-Vocês já se conheciam ? tu e o Longbottom?_

 _-Nós estudamos na mesma escola é claro que já e ele é meu vizinho. As nossas famílias dão-se._

 _-Então a pequena Alice tem uma paixoneta desde pequenina? – Alice pela primeira vez olhou para ele irritada._

 _-Não é nada disso. O Frank sempre foi muito reservado._

 _-O Frank? Tratam-se pelo primeiro nome já? É normal uma vez que vão casar...talvez ele a partir de agora queira uns bónus antes do casamento._

 _Mesmo sabendo que ele a estava a provocar, tudo o que sentiu com o que ele disse foi raiva. Uma raiva cega enorme, avançou para ele de punho em riste mas Fabian segurou-a pelos pulsos._

 _-Afinal vive aí dentro alguém chateado não é Smith? Ou eu deveria dizer Longbottom?- envergonhada, ultrajada..._

 _Ela berrou. Berrou com tudo o que tinha. No meio do campo, os ecos do seu berro voltaram para ela em ondas contínuas. Conseguia ouvir o seu próprio desespero . voltou a berrar contra Fabian e desta vez abriu os olhos para ver o pequeno sorriso nos lábios do ruivo ._

 _-Não pares por minha causa Alice._

 _Ela gritou uma terceira vez querendo desaparecer da sua própria vida._

 _Quem é que toda a gente pensava que ela era para ter uma palavra a dizer sobre quem ela era? Nunca se sentira tão feliz como quando enfrentara James Potter naquele mesmo campo e ela queria isso de novo. Essa sensação de liberdade, de incerteza, de controlo sobre si mesma..._

 _Ela não queria um casamento arranjado, estava farta de viver segundo as regras dos pais que ditavam como é que a sua vida era._

 _Ela queria mais. Queria ser independente! Queria casar com quem escolhesse, seguir uma profissão, queria ter UMA VOZ!_

 _Fabian obrigou-a a sentar-se no chão._

 _-Sentes-te melhor?_

 _-Talvez um pouco – disse com a garganta seca e áspera._

 _-Sabes Alice, tens muito mais valor do que tu pensas e uma enorme vontade própria. Devias deixar as pessoas saber disso._

 _-Eu vou tentar lembrar-me disso._

 _-Promete._

 _-O quê?_

 _-Que não voltas a calar essa voz que tens dentro de ti._

 _Ela apertou a mão dele. Não queria mais calar-se. Aquela tinha sido a ultima vez. Aquele casamento não fazia sentido, nada fazia sentido._

 _-Tu és a noiva mais infeliz que eu alguma vez vi._

 _Ela finalmente riu, atirando-se para trás pensando que não poderia concordar mais com ele._

 _Livre, leve e solta."_

Almoçaram com Marlene que vinha entusiasmada contar-lhe dos treinos brutais a que o idiota do Black a submetia.

-Acha que me vai ensinar a ser batedora! Faço isso há mais anos do que ele sequer pensa em pegar numa vassoura! "McKinnon pareces uma menina a rebater" – disse imitando um Sirius com uma voz aguçada.

-Devias dar-lhe uma lição.

-Devia não devia? Estou sempre a dizer isso a Alice mas ela diz que em vez de lhe dar uma lição devia aprender a trabalhar com aquele arrogante, autocentrado, mal educado.

-McKinnon as pessoas vão começar a achar que temos um caso.

Fabian riu ao perceber a nostalgia de toda a situação criada e cumprimentou Sirius, convidando-o para se sentar e beber algo com eles enquanto Marlene recuperava a vergonha de ter sido apanhada por Sirius a falar mal do próprio. Não demorou muito, Marlene era despachada e deitava sempre tudo para trás das costas. "o que lá vai, lá vai"

\- No próximo treino nem vais perceber o que te atingiu.

-James tinha comentado algo sobre a melhor dupla de beaters mas começo a desconfiar.

-Devias vir ver o próximo jogo.

\- Irei...há uma nova cheaser que talvez valha a pena conferir.

Alice piscou-lhe o olho confiante e ele apertou-a contra si, feliz de a ter junto dele.

-Ouvi dizer que James está a perder o seu lugar de conquistador.

Para surpresa de Fabian, Sirius fechou a cara. Tentou espiar-lhe a mente mas como sempre não conseguiu ou não fosse ele quem era.

Contava pelo punhado de uma mão as pessoas a quem não conseguia ler as mentes. Isso sempre o frustrara tanto como o aliviava.

-A tua namorada aprendeu com a McKinnon a ser cuscuvilheira?

-Por quem me tomas Sirius? Tenho mais o que fazer do que contar as raparigas com que dormes.

-Para além disso ia perder-se na conta. O Black é mais rodado do que..

-Ora McKinnon isso não é palavreado para uma rapariga de boas famílias.

-Quem diz a verdade a mais não é obrigado.

-Andamos a manter uma contagem?

Marlene expulsou os caracóis loiros para trás da cara " _Ele é charmoso demais para o bem dele, mesmo quando não faz por isso._ " Fabian sorriu inconscientemente. Quase não valia a pena ler os pensamentos de Marlene, ela em si era um livro aberto.

-Quem te dera Black, eu tenho um namorado para me satisfazer não preciso de procurar na lama.

Alice riu alto ao seu lado, Sirius acompanhou-a não se deixando afetar pelo insulto.

-Estamos muito espirituosos hoje. Guarda tudo isso para o campo Marlene .

-Só não se esqueçam que estão a jogar na mesma equipa – lembrou Alice.

-Andei a perder muita coisa em Hogwarts...

-A roda gira e o mundo anda.

-Fabian deves-me a revanche .

-De Karaoke?

-Mas é claro! Eu não me esqueci deste Verão.

-Pensei que o álcool tivesse apagado um pouco a memoria dessa noite.

-Um pouco mas nunca se esquece karaoke.

Sirius e Fabian descobriram que eram os dois amantes de karaoke. Daqueles fãs verdadeiros em que os olhos brilham quando têm um microfone na mão.

-Combinado. Estas férias de Natal.

-Falta uma eternidade. – queixou-se o moreno.

-Eu aposto um galeão em como vais levar outra coça Sirius.

Fabian deixou-os a discutir a aposta e dirigiu-se ao banheiro onde tinha visto Bellatrix entrar. Interceptou-a assim que ela saiu e quase não lhe furou um olho com a varinha porque ele já contava que ela daria luta.

-Estás a ser seguida. – disse sem demoras.

\- Quem? O Regulos?

-Não. O Snape.

-Maldito intrometido.

-O que é que ele quer?

-Não sei, ele está sempre desconfiado de alguma coisa. Não devia ficar mais tempo aqui. Obrigada pelo aviso Prewet.

-Espera Bellatrix. Se estiveres em perigo, eu já te disse isso mais vezes, não hesites em chamar-nos.

-Para ter um bando de Gryffindors enxeridos em cima de mim?

-A causa...

-A causa é mais importante, eu sei. Que repetitivo.

-A Lily está preocupada contigo. Com a forma como lidas com isto.

-A Evans está sempre preocupada com todos. Ela que guarde a sua preocupação para o Potter e a Smith porque para intrometidos, como vez, já tenho o Snape.

Aqui estava a pessoa numero dois da sua lista a quem ele não conseguia ler os pensamentos, o que era altamente frustrante porque a base de comunicação dela era realmente reduzida.

Tinha sido uma verdadeira surpresa Bellatrix ser um dos guardiões, ainda mais com o poder tão especial que tinha. Era uma pena ela pensar que o mundo estava contra ela.

Fabian deitou as mãos à cabeça enquanto a via afastar-se. "e pensar que se eu e Alice não nos tivéssemos encontrado um ao outro, ela neste momento seria tão infeliz como Bellatrix"

" _Alice querida,_

 _Pareceu-nos, a mim e ao teu pai na última carta, que não estavas contente com este arranjo e que estavas na verdade a pedir que não acontecesse. Minha querida...tal não é opção. Eu e o teu pai estamos a pensar no teu futuro e com o Frank Longbottom, este estará garantido. Nunca mais tens de te preocupar na vida e esse tipo de segurança não se tem em mais lado nenhum._

 _És demasiado nova para entender e sabes que o nosso mundo está em grande transformação. Queremos que fiques segura e tranquila. Convida quem quiseres, estamos é claro a contar com a Marlene._

 _Com amor,_

 _Não estavam interessados em ouvi-la. Mas ela devia saber, nunca estiveram..._

 _Marlene, Ana e Lily souberam de tudo da pior maneira possível . os mexericos espalharam-se e as raparigas paravam-na no corredor para lhe dar os parabéns e dizer que tinha arranjado um bom partido e os rapazes afastavam-se, como se ela estivesse marcada. Uma vaca fora do mercado._

 _Marlene e Lily não tinham reagido nada bem, as perguntas sobrepuseram-se umas às outras e tinham sido as únicas a quem ela dissera veementemente, eu não quero um casamento arranjado._

 _Fabian parou-a no fim de um treino especialmente cansativo. Depois do treino em que ela achava que tinha perdido as estribeiras, ele tinha sido amável sem voltar a tocar no assunto. Ele e os Marotos eram os únicos rapazes que a tratavam como um ser humano normal, chegando mesmo a fazer algumas piadas sobre o assunto._

 _-O que foi Fabian?_

 _-Fui abordado pelo teu...prometido._

 _-Não lhe chames isso._

 _-Muito bem...o Longbottom._

 _-Porque é que não gostas dele? Vocês são do mesmo ano, da mesma casa, jogam na mesma equipa. Ele é inteligente e Monitor._

 _-Isso tudo é suficiente para se ser uma boa pessoa?_

 _Foi a vez dela ficar em silencio._

 _-Como é que aguentas?_

 _-O quê?_

 _-Saber que... – ele interrompeu-se abanando a cabeça – se eu um dia casar, eu vou querer que seja por amor._

 _Ela riu._

 _-A sociedade teria de ser terrivelmente diferente._

 _-Eu acredito que é possível. Para mim é assim: ou tudo ou nada._

" _ou tudo ou nada..."_

 _-Disseste que foste abordado por ele._

 _-Oh sim, acho que ele queria ter a certeza que eu só estava interessado no Quiddich. Até propôs substituir-me nesta empreitada que o Potter me deu!_

 _-Havias de estar interessado em mais o quê? – disse corando violentamente._

 _-De facto, quem é que estaria interessado numa pirralha?_

 _Fabian deu-lhe um pequeno soco no braço._

 _-Esta pirralha vai-te mostrar do que ela é capaz de fazer no sábado._

 _-Vou ficar à espera Alice..."_

Acabaram o almoço e deixaram Sirius e Marlene a discutirem táticas de Quiddich enquanto James mediava (ou dizendo melhor, acrescentava achas à fogueira)

-E Gideon?

-O que tem?

-Não tens falado dele nas tuas cartas

-Temo-nos afastado. Ele é um inominável agora e está quase o tempo todo calado.

-Ele nunca foi o mais falador.

-Comigo era...talvez tenhas razão. Ele não precisava de falar para eu o perceber.

-Mas ele sempre pareceu mais tradicional. Fazia-me lembrar de mim, antes de decidir dar uma volta na minha vida.

-Estavas presa, meu amor, a viver a tua vida pela vontade dos outros. É bom ver que te libertaste de tudo isso...ainda te vou ver Ministra da Magia.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto ria.

-Não sou a única que tem um interesse revolucionário e quer dar uma volta na politica deste país – disse passando os braços pelo pescoço de Fabian, pondo-se em bicas dos pés para tocar no nariz dele.

-Estás a convidar-me para ser o teu braço direito?

-Tu já és...o que seria de mim sem ti?

-Provavelmente a noiva de Frank Longbottom.

-Provavelmente...Às vezes tenho pena dele. De como tudo aconteceu.

-Não consigo perceber como é que ele e Gideon são tão amigos – Alice encolheu os ombros mais ocupada em acariciar o cabelo do namorado – Ele está no treino de auror comigo.

-De verdade? Isso é uma surpresa. Pensei que fosse seguir a carreira de administração do pai.

-Não te enganes, a influencia do Mr. Longbottom sente-se em todo o lado, mesmo o departamento sendo independente. Agora...vem!

-Vamos onde?

Eles estavam no fim do vilarejo, numa zona exclusiva de habitação...Alice viu Fabian abrir uma das casas com uma chave.

-Fabian o que estás a fazer?

O ruivo apenas sorriu puxando-a pela mão para dentro da casa. Alice entrou na sala ensolarada, com as cortinas brancas e o vento a passar por elas. O coração dela batia descompassado e sentiu a boca seca. Olhou maravilhada para todo o lado até os olhos baterem em Fabian, de pé, o sorriso largo posto nela, a avaliar a sua reação.

-Está a precisar de um toque feminino.

-Isto é o que penso que é?

-Se estiveres a pensar que isto é a casa que comprei para nós dois então sim, acertaste.

O seu coração ia explodir do peito, tinha a certeza. Ama-lo era pouco, para explicar o que sentia.

-Fabian ... – disse começando a desapertar os primeiros botões da blusa que trazia – eu espero que tu estejas preparado porque eu vou querer um tour na casa toda.- a blusa caiu no chão e ela achou engraçada a forma como ele a olhou.

Ele não respondeu, pegando-a ao colo e beijando-a em cima do sofá.

" _Era dia do jogo dos Gryffindor contra os Ravenclaw. Alice não podia pôr em palavras o quão nervosa estava. Acordou cedo, pensou que se tivesse tempo para fazer as coisas teria tempo de se habituar à ideia de que em menos de três horas estaria em campo._

 _\- Alice, sabia que te ia encontrar aqui. Pensei que não quisesses estar sozinha até à hora._

 _Alice sorriu para Lily, agradecida. Não queria estar sozinha._

 _-Vem! Vamos, o que queres fazer depois de dar uma coça nos Ravenclaw?_

 _-eu acho que vou querer agradecer a Fabian ..._

 _-Fabian é? A namorada dele sabe que lhe queres agradecer?_

 _-Achas que ele não merece por tudo o que tem feito?_

 _-diz-me tu. – silencio – eu acho que ele apenas tem ajudado a perceberes o que nós todas sempre soubemos que tu és capaz. E não estou a falar só de Quiddich, mas de tudo._

 _Lily tinha razão. Fabian aos poucos foi afinando a personalidade arisca dela que sempre estivera adormecida, debaixo das camadas da menina bem comportada._

 _Elas tomaram o pequeno almoço entre sorrisos, as suas amigas foram descendo e dirigindo uma palavra amável e a equipa o mesmo até os nervos se apoderarem dela e decidiu ir andando para os vestiários._

 _Tinha a carta dos pais no bolso e novamente aquela sensação no fundo do estomago. Maldita a hora em que comentara que estava na equipa._

" _Quiddich? Porque é que uma rapariga como tu se interessaria por um jogo tão violento? O teu pai nem acredita que a sua menina possa estar sujeita a todos esses riscos. Pedimos-te que saias assim que possível..." e mais uma série de imposições que Alice não queria voltar a rever._

 _James entrou, relaxado mas já vestido com o uniforme. Parou ao vê-la, a mão nos cabelos desalinhados._

 _-Por aqui Smith? Isso é tudo nervos de principiante?_

 _-Só um bocadinho e tu? Ainda falta tanto tempo_

 _-A Evans não me quis dar o meu beijo de boa sorte, por isso achei melhor vir arranjar a minha sorte de outra forma._

 _Ela riu, imaginando a cena._

 _-Tiveste sorte de sair inteiro._

 _-Também achei, mas não lhe digas que disse isso. – ela acenou que não._

 _-Como é que vais fazer agora? – ele olhou para ela confuso – para arranjares a tua sorte?_

 _-Porquê? Estás a voluntariar-te para tomar o lugar da Evans?_

 _-Não obrigada capitão._

 _-Depois do jogo já ninguém me vai escorraçar._

 _-Acredito que não, mas até lá prefiro não ter mais a pressão dos maus olhados das quinhentas raparigas que andam a suspiram por ti pelos cantos._

 _-Uau! São assim tantas? Não tinha noção_

 _Ela atirou-lhe um sapato, que falhou redondamente._

 _-Vem, vou mostrar-te o que costumo fazer._

 _Ele pôs uma musica muito barulhenta e alta a tocar._

 _-O QUE É ISTO? – ela tentou perguntar por cima da musica_

 _-MÚSICA MUGGLE DO MELHOR QUE HÁ, É MÚSICA DE DISCOTECA. VEM, DANÇA-SE ASSIM..._

 _Quando deu por si, Alice abanava os quadris e a cabeça ao som da musica, de cabeça limpa, o coração a mil, saltou e pulou com James, persuadida, os dois a rirem, perdidos naquele ritmo esquisito._

 _Quando James parou a música ela quase teve pena. A equipa entrou logo a seguir._

 _-O que estavam a fazer ? – perguntou Marlene. Estão todos vermelhos e..._

 _-ESTAVA A MOSTRAR À SMITH O MEU RITUAL ANTES DO JOGO._

 _-É ANTISTRESS. UM POUCO BARULHENTO..._

 _-Porque é que estão os dois a berrar? O Potter esteve a mostrar-te aquela musica esquisita Muggle?_

 _Alice ficou a olhar aparvalhada, meia envergonhada e metade da equipa ficou a olhar com pena dela, todos eles com cara de "been there, done that"_

 _James era o que ria mais, ria de se acabar por ter conseguido que ela fizesse papel de parva._

 _-O que foi? Resultou não foi? Acabaram-se os problemas de entrar em campo. Equipa – disse então para todos – vamos dar cabo destas aves de rapina!_

 _-Só isso? Sem sermões? – Marlene ecoou o que todos já pensavam._

 _-MEXAM-SE! – ele respondeu-lhe com um sorriso_

 _-Alice... – o capitão voltou a chama-la quando a equipa começava a dispersar. – não fiques nervosa, eu nunca aposto no cavalo errado._

 _-E o cavalo sou eu? – ela perguntou dividida entre sentir-se elogiada ou insultada_

 _-Calma, Cavalinho ... – disse passando a mão nos cabelos dela e virando-se para entrar em campo._

 _-Potter?_

 _-Sim?_

 _-Tu tens um ritual só teu não tens? – ele não respondeu, olhando em frente com um sorriso nos lábios e uma feição séria, algo raro em James Potter – obrigada capitão._

 _-Alice... deixaste cair isto._

 _Fabian mostrou-lhe a carta dos pais presa entre o anelar e o indicador._

 _-São pessoas muito optimistas não são?_

 _-São os meus pais– ela disse com um encolher de ombros_

 _-Deixa-me dar-te um conselho – ele pousou as mãos nos braços de Alice olhando fundo nos olhos dela – Não deixes que ninguém te diga quem tu és, porque apenas tu tens o poder de decidir quem queres ser- ela acenou com a cabeça sem conseguir mexer-se da posição em que estava, quase em transe provocado pela voz de Fabian. Sem ela contar, abraçou-a com força, um daqueles abraços esmagadores – Vamos mostrar-lhe o quão errados estão porque tu Alice Smith – ele aproximou-se da orelha dela – és uma força da natureza. Incendio ._

 _A ultima coisa que ela viu antes de Fabian entrar em campo foi a carta dos pais a arder no chão e então entrou em campo atrás dele._

 _-BLACK, LONGBOTTON, MCKINNON, POTTER, PREWET,SMITH,WOOD._ _SENHORAS E SENHORES, A EQUIPA DOS GRYFFINDOR._

 _Inspirou profundamente. Adorava aquela sensação no seu corpo , o ar a soprar nos cabelos, a beleza de ser livre._

 _O jogo começou e ela nascera para estar em campo. A incerteza do momento, ter de se atirar de cabeça e confiar nos seus colegas. O primeiro golo foi instintivo para ela, uma abertura na defesa dos Ravenclaw._

 _\- E O JOGO ABRE COM UM BELÍSSIMO GOLO DO ELEMENTO MAIS RECENTE DA EQUIPA. QUE BELA AQUISIÇÃO POTTER. E PREWETT DEFENDE O ATAQUE IMPLACÁVEL DOS RAVENCLAW, QUE KEEPER INCRÍVEL. A LINDISSIMA NAMORADA DELE, CATHERINE JOHNSON TEM TODA A RAZÃO EM ESTAR FELIZ. DESCULPE PROFESSORA._

 _-AUCH! ESSA DEVE TER DOÍDO. E O POTTER TEM DE SAIR DO JOGO A CONTRAGOSTO, EU DIRIA, PELA QUANTIDADE DE INSULTOS QUE ELE PROFERE. 320-130 PARA OS GRYFFINDOR, MAS SEM O SEU CAPITÃO DE EQUIPA._

 _James tinha sido acertado por uma bludger em cheio nas costelas_

 _Tão perto do fim e de repente a equipa encontrava-se desmembrada. Marlene foi para o lugar de James e eles nem uma palavra do que fazer tiveram de James._

 _A equipa rosnou junta de raiva, siriús estava capaz de assassinar o beater da casa azul e prateada, Fabian encontrava-se na baliza com uma postura fria " nada ia entrar na baliza dele " dizia a reação corporal de Fabian . Marlene não parava quieta um segundo, olhando para todo o lado à procura da bolinha dourada quando tudo o que ela queria era pegar naquele taco e junto com Siriús, fazer cabeças rolar._

 _Ninguém se dignou a gritar indicações uns aos outros, pois esse era o lugar do capitão. Frank encontrava-se a meio de uma jogada no ar quando falhou o golo ao ver o seeker dos Ravenclaw voar a toda a velocidade e mergulhar em pleno ar. Eles tinham de marcar, Alice pensou._

 _-E AQUI ESTÁ ELA , A ESTRELA DO JOGO. MEADOWS MERGULHA EM BUSCA DA SNITCH...SE APANHAR, OS RAVENCLAW GANHAM POR 10 PONTOS._

 _Eles precisavam de marcar dois golos. Sirius parecia ter-se apercebido do mesmo que ela porque voou com a quaffle a toda a velocidade, marcando um deles . faltava outro. Alice viu com o canto do olho o seeker percorrer o campo todo a alta velocidade, eles não iam conseguir._

 _-ALICE! – ela ouviu gritar e viu Fabian sair da sua baliza e atravessar o campo._

 _-O QUE É QUE ELE ESTÁ A FAZER? O PREWETT ABANDONOU A BALIZA COM A QUAFFLE NA MÃO. QUE PASSE ESTONTEANTE PARA SMITH. E SERÁ QUE VÃO A TEMPO?_

 _Às suas costas as bancadas estavam paralisadas._

 _\- UM GOLO IMPRESSIONANTE! CORVINAL APANHA A SNITCH, MAS OS GRYFFINDOR GANHAM GRAÇAS À MARAVILHOSA JOGADA DE SMITH E PREWETT._

 _Ana sorriu. Tinha conseguido , pensou. Mas algo estava mal , das bancadas não vinha um único aplauso. Ela olhou para o lado querendo ver o sorriso de Fabian e dizer-lhe que era tudo graças a ele, quando o viu a cair sem sentidos._

 _\- MAS O QUE É ISTO? COM O JOGO TERMINADO! O comentador disse- isto é falta! MADAME HOOCH, FALTA!_

 _Alice não pensou duas vezes e mergulhou atrás dele, nunca chegaria a tempo pensou. Eles estavam a 15 metros do chão, se Fabian caísse ela não queria imaginar como ele ficaria. Ela viu algo atingi-lo, um feitiço e viu com alívio o corpo de Fabian abrandar levemente, mas ele iria cair á mesma e com força. Ela voou mais rápido e quando ficou óbvio que não conseguiria alcança-lo a tempo, empurrou-se para a frente fazendo que o corpo dele caísse sobre o dela e o dela amparasse a queda de Fabian._

 _Rebolaram os dois no chão e Alice fechou os olhos perdendo a visão do corpo de Fabian. A primeira voz que ela viu foi a de James Potter ._

 _-Smith!hey Smith!-ele disse abanando-a._

 _-Capitão...estás inteiro. - Ela disse tentando arranjar espaço e enquanto cuspia pó._

 _-Ora Smith, já levei mais tareia e sobrevivi. Ninguém me ia impedir de estar perto da minha equipa. – ele disse._

 _-Fabian ... –ela disse lembrando-se correndo para perto dele e descobrindo no processo que deveria ter fracturado várias costelas._

 _MADAME pince já se encontrava junto dele , a varinha andando para cima e para baixo, analisando._

 _\- Fique quieta Miss Smith, Mr Prewett precisa de ir agora mesmo para a ala hospitalar e a menina também._

 _-Ele vai ficar bem? –ela perguntou apoiada em James._

 _-Não era como se ele fosse morrer, mas graças a si evitamos danos graves. Mr Potter leve-a desporto violento_

 _MADAME pince afastou-se e a mão de Alice escorregou de Fabian. Ela começou a ouvir as bancadas a descerem e tentarem perceber o que tinha acontecido, assim como os primeiros festejos a desenrolarem-se ._

 _-Vamos, precisas de sair daqui._

 _-E tu precisas de estar ali capitão._

 _-não –ele disse abanando a cabeça.- Primeiro vocês, nunca me orgulho tanto de uma parceria como a que fiz contigo e Fabian. Que jogo Brutal!_

 _Quando ela chegou à enfermaria confirmava-se as costelas partidas e depois de algumas poções, ela pode sair desde que voltasse lá no dia a seguir. Olhou para a cama ao lado, Fabian continuava inconsciente, a namorada setimanista dos Ravenclaw ao lado dele. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que o comentador tinha razão. Catarina Johnson era muito bonita._

 _Quando ela abriu a porta da enfermaria , foi projetada para trás com a força do abraço de Marlene . –foste fantástica! –ela disse_

 _\- É verdade, mesmo. Fabian bem me avisou que íamos levar uma coça- Alice não sabia quem era a rapariga de cabelos louros ondulados que a elogiava, mas tinha um ar genuíno e isso fez com que gostasse dela automaticamente._

 _-Obrigada..._

 _-Pandora Abbot. – ela disse, ignorando a mão estendida de Alice e abraçando-a . – e este, não tão falador assim, é Xenophilius Lovegood._

 _-Vocês são amigos de Fabian._

 _-Sim...obrigada pelo que fizeste. Nós vamos entrar agora para o ver mas Alice?_

 _-Sim?_

 _-Acho que nos vamos ver mais vezes. Mantém-te perto dele sim? Hoje é Lua crescente e trás o nascimento de algo bom._

 _-Eu...muito bem. Passem pelo nosso salão comunal, se quiserem._

 _-obrigado pelo convite mas vamos esperar por Fabian ._

 _-mas tu tens de vir Alice- Marlene disse- para além disso Fabian ia querer que estivesses a comemorar._

 _Ela acenou. Sim, ele iria querer e Alice também queria. Ainda sentia o corpo a fervilhar com a adrenalina . Quando entrou no salão vermelho e dourado a festa estava no seu expoente máximo e uma bebida foi-lhe colocada na mão rapidamente. Os colegas de equipa correram para ela abraçando-a e dando-lhe várias pancadinhas nas costas. Ela rodou pelo salão nos braços de todos os jogadores de equipa, foi levantada ao ar por todos os alunos Gryffindor . Nunca se sentiu tão viva._

 _Finalmente ela sentia que mandava na sua vida e era boa a vida que ela tinha, pensou enquanto o seu corpo se mexia ao sabor da música, os braços levantamos, a cabeça meio tonta do álcool e um sorriso tolo na cara._

 _Hoje ela permitir-se-ia ser tola e viver apaixonadamente o momento, sem vergonha ou restrições._

 _A certa altura da noite James Potter puxou-a para cima de uma mesa e pediu um aplauso em nome dela e apesar de ter corado furiosamente, não conseguia deixar de sorrir e de se entregar enquanto pulava e dava risinhos com Marlene ou mesmo quando Lily lhe tentou tirar a bebida da mão e começou a expulsar os alunos mais novos. ,_

 _Ela aproveitou a confusão para se esgueirar para uma varanda que estava ocupada por Siriús sentado no canto, um cigarro numa mão._

– _Também não és fã de confusões? – era raro o momento que Siriús se embrenhava numa conversa com alguém . Era mais comum ouvi-lo a fazer comentários sarcásticos._

 _-Normalmente sim, mas hoje não._

 _Siriús sorriu e levantou-se passando por ela e atirando fora o cigarro. Parou quando passou por ela , uma mão no topo da cabeça dela._

 _-muitos parabéns.- ela acenou com falta do que dizer – penso que Fabian fez um grande trabalho mas na verdade ele só afinou o que estava aí não é?_

 _Um silêncio desconfortável caiu entre eles. Alice não saberia o que lhe responder._

 _\- talvez ele tenha sido para ti o que Prongs foi para mim. – Alice olhou para ele e percebeu que Siriús tinha bebido demais . –viste a Evans?_

 _-Lá dentro . A expulsar pessoas. – ela respondeu e Siriús retirou a mão paternalista da cabeça dela e entrou no salão comunal deixando-a sozinha._

 _Alice olhou em volta, o cabelo solto caindo até aos ombros . Estava imenso frio e ela encolheu-se contra a capa, mas o vento soube-lhe bem contra a cara, dizia-lhe que estava viva e que queria continuar com aquela sensação._

 _ **Don't need permission, made my decision**_

 _ **To test my limits**_

 _ **'Cause it's my business, God as my witness**_

 _ **Start what I finished**_

 _De dentro vinha novamente o barulho de pessoas a rir e bater palmas e copos a chocalhar, mas ela permitiu-se ficar mais um pouco a orgulhar-se do seu feito sozinha._

 _ **Don't need no hold up, taking control of**_

 _ **This kind of moment**_

 _Podia não conseguir mais nada na vida, podiam obriga-la a casar com Frank e a ser uma dondoca a vida toda, mas nada lhe podia tirar o orgulho de ter entrado naquele campo e de ter enfrentado James Potter sozinha. Ela virou a cabeça, no momento em que Fabian entrou na varanda._

 _ **I'm locked and loaded, completely focused**_

 _ **My mind is open**_

 _Ele vinha a rir de alguma situação passada dentro do salão comunal, um sorriso descontraído e sincero, quando a viu ._

 _O seu semblante tornou-se mais sereno mas o sorriso persistia e havia um brilho no olhar._

 _Fabian esticou o braço agarrando-a pela capa e puxou-a contra si, fazendo-a bater no peito dele. O ruivo cheirava a sol, sabão e um perfume que ela não conseguia identificar. Nos vestiários, antes do jogo, quando a abraçara, ela não tinha conseguido reter aquela informação, mas ali com o vento a bater-lhe no corpo e a bebida a causar-lhe formigueiros nos dedos, era a única coisa que fazia sentido._

 _ **All that you got, skin to skin**_

 _ **Oh, my God, don't you stop, boy**_

 _Ele era musculado e quente e ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ela estava a divagar sobre Fabian Prewett, um ruivo bastante cobiçado pelas raparigas e dois anos mais velho que ela, que nunca na vida iria olhar para ela e a tratava como uma irmã mais nova. Ela corou, sorrindo internamente. Não deixava de ser agradável a atenção que ele lhe dispensava._

 _\- obrigada –ouviu-o dizer – se não fosses tu...- ela sentiu uma mão no cabelo dela._

 _Parecia que alguém já lhe tinha contado do jogo. Ele não tinha porque agradecer, ela não ia permitir que ele não estivesse ali para a congratular pessoalmente._

 _\- se não fosse o feitiço de James eu nunca chegaria a tempo – disse por fim . Ela viu as sobrancelhas dele franzirem-se – e a tua assistência magnífica. – ela finalizou com um sorriso. Ele apertou-a mais._

 _\- não. Foi tudo graças a ti. Obrigada – disse e rodou-a no ar repentinamente com a maior facilidade. Ele pousou-a no chão e Alice desequilibrou-se dando um passo atrás, mas Fabian apanhou-a com um braço ._

 _Ela riu ao perceber que ele bebera talvez um pouco demais e então riu ainda mais ao perceber que ela própria não se encontrava no melhor estado de sobriedade. Quando abriu os olhos Fabian olhava fixamente para ela, muito sério. Ele retirou com cuidado alguns cabelos da cara dela e pousou a mão na orelha dela. "Eu poderia ficar assim a vida toda...aconchegada nos braços dele"_

 _\- Fabian? –mas a pergunta de Alice pairou no ar. Eles estavam tão perto que a morena conseguia ouvi-lo a respirar, os lábios de um rosa claro entreabertos, as pequenas sardas brilhavam com a luz da lua refletida e os olhos dele olhavam-na sem parar e ela só queria saber o que ele estava a pensar. – Fabian? – voltou a perguntar._

 _-Estou aqui..._

 _Fabian aproximou-se dela sem nunca deixar os seus olhos e Alice sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando percebeu o que ia acontecer._

 _ **Something 'bout you**_

 _ **Makes me feel like a dangerous woman**_

 _ **Something 'bout, something 'bout**_

 _ **Something 'bout you**_

 _ **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**_

 _ **Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout**_

 _Só então Fabian fechou o espaço entre eles._

 _Ela já tinha referido o quão musculado ele era? "Bem dito Quiddich" e ouviu-o sorrir._

 _ **Nothing to prove, and I'm bulletproof, and**_

 _ **Know what I'm doing**_

 _Os lábios dele eram tão macios e quando ela entreabriu a boca os seus dentes chocaram-se com a pressa e os dois sorriram, inspirando e expirando, pois não havia tempo para fazer outra coisa. A língua de Fabian sabia a sal e Alice sabia que se o largasse cairia de certeza pois deixou de sentir as pernas quando ele lhe mordiscou o labio inferior._

 _ **The way we're moving, like introducing**_

 _ **Us to a new thing**_

 _ **I wanna savor, save it for later**_

 _As mãos dela percorreram os cabelos cor de fogo, o pescoço e os ombros quando sentiu uma parede nas suas costas e os lábios de Fabian nos dela furiosamente tocando-se e desencontrando-se e Alice sabia ao ouvir o seu peito bater descontroladamente que não era ela e o seu bom senso que ia parar aquela loucura._

 _ **The taste, the flavor, 'cause I'm a taker**_

 _ **'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature**_

 _ **I live for danger**_

 _O cabelo dela voltou a cair-lhe para a cara e Fabian afastou-se com pequenos beijos, continuando a segura-la pela cintura._

 _ **All that you got, skin to skin**_

 _ **Oh, my God, don't you stop, boy**_

 _ **Ooh yeah**_

 _-nós devíamos entrar – foi a única coisa que ela se lembrou de dizer para acabar com aquele maldito silêncio._

 _-sim, devíamos. Alice...-ele começou e Alice fechou os olhos quando ouviu o tom na voz dele. Ela sabia o que vinha aí e não queria ouvir. Ela não fazia ideia do que acabara de acontecer, sabia que ela não procurara aquela situação , mas não ia deixar que ele dissesse que tinha sido um erro e que nunca mais iriam ter aquele sorriso cúmplice ou o seu parceiro de corrida._

 _Ela calou-o com um dedo sobre os lábios e teve de se por em bicos de pés para olhar nos olhos dele, azuis claros como os dias de verão._

 _ **Something 'bout you**_

 _ **Makes me feel like a dangerous woman**_

 _ **Something 'bout, something 'bout**_

 _ **Something 'bout you**_

 _Acariciou a orelha dele com a mão que tinha estado nos seus cabelos. Fabian estava incrivelmente sereno e isso assustou-a, tirava-lhe a coragem para fazer aquilo que a cabeça dela lhe gritava._

 _ **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**_

 _ **Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout**_

 _ **All girls wanna be like that**_

 _ **Bad girls underneath like that**_

 _ **You know how I'm feeling inside**_

 _ **Something 'bout, something 'bout**_

 _ **All girls wanna be like that**_

 _ **Bad girls underneath like that**_

 _ **You know how I'm feeling inside**_

 _ **Something 'bout, somethin' 'bout**_

 _-Alice... –foi a vez dele dizer, parecia que a pedir-lhe bom senso, mas ela não escutou. "o bom senso que se exploda!" Ela deixou escapar um pequeno risinho momentos antes de tocar os lábios de Fabian._

 _ **Something 'bout you**_

 _ **Makes me feel like a dangerous woman**_

 _ **Something 'bout, something 'bout**_

 _ **Something 'bout you**_

 _Ele não a afastou, pelo contrário, saboreando cada segundo. Aquilo não tinha sido um erro , mesmo com o álcool todo ela tinha a certeza. A mão dele voou para as costas dela e ele sentou-se no banco atrás dele, ele olhou para ela visivelmente sem palavras e Alice fez o que não pensou ser capaz._

 _ **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't (I shouldn't, babe)**_

 _ **Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout**_

 _ **(Something 'bout you)**_

 _Apoiando-se nos ombros do ruivo, sentou-se em cima dele, uma perna em cada lado do corpo dele, o peito dela junto ao dele..."Oh bom Merlin, dá-me autocontrolo"_

 _ **All girls wanna be like that**_

 _ **Bad girls underneath like that**_

 _ **You know how I'm feeling inside**_

 _ **(Yeah, you know how I'm feeling inside, baby)**_

 _ **Something 'bout, something 'bout**_

 _Os olhos de Alice diziam-lhe que ela ia ser a ultima a ter uma palavra ali aquela noite. Nunca estivera tão perto de Fabian, o aroma dele por todo o lado e o sorriso fácil de cada vez que respiravam, era fácil gostar dele._ _Demasiado fácil._

 _ **All girls wanna be like that**_

 _ **Bad girls underneath like that**_

 _ **You know how I'm feeling inside**_

 _ **Something 'bout, something 'bout**_

 _Foi difícil decidir que era demais, talvez tenha sido quando ela colocou a mão debaixo da camisa dele e ele não a afastou ou quando ele mordeu o ombro dela...de qualquer forma ela mal se lembrava do momento em que se levantou. Fabian olhava para ela calado, Alice vestiu a capa com raiva perguntando-se se Fabian ia ter coragem para dizer alguma coisa. Silêncio._

 _Alice deitou os cabelos para trás, à espera. Fabian abriu a boca mas fechou-a rapidamente quando ela olhou para ele._

 _Alice saiu da varanda._

 _ **Yeah, there's something 'bout you, boy**_

 _ **Yeah, there's something 'bout you, boy**_

 _ **Yeah, there's something 'bout you, boy**_

 _ **(Something 'bout, something 'bout, something 'bout you)**_ _"_

Foi quando ele a estava a devolver às carruagens de Hogwarts, felizes e abraçados um no outro, o cheiro dela entranhado nele, os sorrisos a baterem records porque não havia espaço para mais nenhum pensamento sem serem eles os dois, que Fabian viu.

Dois comensais da Morte. Nunca tinha visto nenhum, mas tinha a certeza que eram eles com as longas capas negras e as mascaras prateadas. Bellatrix estava com eles, os lábios contraídos naquela linha fina que ela fazia quando se sentia desconfortável.

Fabian roeu os dentes.

Empurrou Alice para um beco mandando-a fazer pouco barulho. Não havia ninguém por perto, eles eram possivelmente os últimos a sair de Hogsmeade e estavam atrasados para chegar às carruagens.

O que estavam dois Devoradores da Morte a fazer em Hogsmeade e o que queriam com Bellatrix?

Ele mediu as possibilidades que tinha. Ele era um projeto de auror e uma estudante contra dois comensais da morte. Eles nem iam dar luta e ele nem sabia o que queriam com Bella. Talvez fosse apenas um primeiro contacto? A família dela tinha ligações poderosas e perigosas.

-Temos de agir – Alice saiu do beco de varinha em riste sem esperar a resposta dele. Fabian saltou atrás dela sem pensar duas vezes, pensando na melhor forma de sair vivo dali, mas nesse momento os dois comensais pegaram em Bellatrix e desapareceram.

" _Uma chave de portal. Merda! "_

As horas seguintes foram uma confusão. Deixar Alice contrariada na sala dela e seguir para a sala de Dumbledore depois de ter mandado uma mensagem.

-Há alguma novidade já? – ele perguntou assim que chegou ao escritório do director.

-Nenhum contacto.

-Já alguém percebeu a falta dela?

-a irmã, Narcisa Black.

-O que lhe disse?

-Que estamos à procura dela. Precisamos de alguma calma agora, nós não sabemos o que se está a passar.

-Ele deve ter descoberto...que ela é uma de nós. E se assim for, estamos perdidos.

-Senta-te Fabian.

Tinha acabado de se sentar quando ouviram bater à porta e esta abrir sem ninguém do lado de lá.

-Lily, aparece para te conseguirmos ver.

James Potter entrou a seguir com um ar esbaforido.

-Louca... podias ter esperado. O que custava?

-O tempo é precioso . o que é que já sabemos? – disse uma Lily já visível sentada na cadeira ao lado de Fabian.

-Nada.

\- E o que estamos a pensar fazer?

\- A situação é delicada como estava a explicar a Fabian. Podem ter contactado Bellatrix para a obrigar a juntar-se a eles.

-Ela é menor de idade

-E mulher, eles não aceitam mulheres.

\- Seria incomum, mas Bellatrix é uma pessoa incomum, poderosa e de uma família poderosa. Voldemort gosta desse tipo de pessoa. Se agirmos sem pensar podemos coloca-la em risco.

-Mas não podemos deixa-la lá sozinha. Ela pode estar a ser torturada neste momento ou a ser obrigada a dizer algo sobre Avalon.

-Esperemos que não.

-Esperar não chega. Precisamos chamar Ana aqui, eu tenho uma ideia.

Quando Ana chegou ao escritório de Dumbledore, Fabian e James morriam de expetativa.

-Vocês vão ter contas a ajustar com o Remus se forem fazer o que eu penso.

-Como assim?

\- A Lily quer usar os meus poderes telecinéticos e a ligação que nós os cinco temos para se "teletransportar até Bellatrix"

-Nem pensar.

As palavras saíram da boca de Fabian antes que ele percebesse, mas James e Dumbledore concordaram com ele.

-Nós não vamos deixar a Bellatrix sozinha. Ninguém merece isso.

-Eu faço. Eu sou natural em legilimencia e oclumência. Se alguém pode impedir que alguém veja os pensamentos de Bellatrix, esse alguém sou eu.

-Mas Fabian...

-não há "mas" Lily, todos nós vamos participar. Tu vais criar o ambiente propicio e James vai aumentar a potencia do feitiço.

-Se isto não resultar, em vez de Voldemort ter acesso a um de vós ele pode ficar com acesso a dois de vocês.

-ou tudo ou nada.

Lily e James acenaram.

Lily abraçou-o.

-Se alguma coisa correr mal diz a Alice...

-Se alguma coisa correr mal eu sou uma mulher morta.

-Nada vai correr mal – James acrescentou.

Quando Ana lançou o feitiço sobre ele, Fabian sentiu-se flutuar no mar. Sentia vagamente a mão de Lily e de James, mas era só. Era um elo condutor muito fino, mas que iria ter de servir.

Chamou por Bellatrix por todo o lado mas apenas existiu silencio como resposta.

-Prewett?

Ele nunca ficara tão feliz de ouvir aquela voz mal humorada.

-Bellatrix... onde estás?

-És mesmo tu?

-Somos todos nós. Diz-me onde estás.

-Chhhss, mais baixo. Ele pode ouvir...

-Quem? Tu estás bem? O que fizeram contigo?

-Estás preparado?

-Para o quê?

E quando Bellatrix abriu os olhos ele conseguiu ver o que ela via através deles.

-Para o mar de sangue...

 **N.A- A música é o Dangerous Woman da Ariana Grande.**

 **Obrigada a todos os que leram. O próximo capitulo vai demorar um bocadinho mais.**

 **Perolasverdes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tortura**

Aterrou de pé no chão de pedra, procurando manter a sua dignidade mas despreparada para ver quem estava à frente dela. Ajoelhou-se reconhecendo-o imediatamente e apesar de nunca o ter visto sabia que aquela aura só podia pertencer a uma pessoa. Pele alva e cabelos castanhos ondulados...a sua aparência quase angelical podia enganar quem não estivesse atento, mas não a ela. Havia demasiado poder na pessoa à frente dela.

-Levanta-te.

Ela assim fez, os olhos baixos tentando esconder os seus pensamentos.

\- Quando Cassius nos falou de ti não pensei que pudesses ser tão bonita. Diz-nos Bella que interesse achas que eu poderia ter em ti?

Bella? Ninguém a tratava por Bella excepto Sirius e sempre com sarcasmo. Na voz do homem à frente dela, o tom era de troça. Ela então levantou a cabeça, olhando o homem charmoso à sua frente. Só havia uma forma de sair dali viva e era jogando o jogo dele. Entregar-lhe os guardiões e Avalon era entregar-se a ela mesma e Voldemort iria matá-la para garantir que nunca seria uma ameaça para ele.

Não importava se era filha de um dos homens mais poderosos do ministério, não importava ela estar ali para fazer valer uma aliança.

\- Eu vou ser a bruxa mais poderosa deste círculo.

Os bruxos à volta dela riram excepto por Lucius ao lado dela.

\- Isso é uma afirmação bastante perigosa ainda mais para uma mulher de apenas 16 anos.

Ela sabia. Mas também acreditava no que dissera. Existia uma sede de poder nela que ela sabia que a ia levar longe. O poder formigava, forte , chamava-a como um mantra. Era assim desde pequena. Sirius ensinara-a a ouvir e desde então, viera quase de forma natural até descobrir quem era.

\- vamos ver se o que dizes é verdade ou não . Legilliments!

Ela estava preparada. Foi muito difícil resistir-lhe . Voldemort não tinha a subtileza de Fabian, ele queria rasgar e possuir qualquer pensamento que ela tivesse .

Saber é poder. E saber os pensamentos dela era conhecer os seus segredos, não precisar de ter receio dela porque a conhecia de trás para a frente. Ela manteve-se firme até depois dele sair da sua cabeça . Aí transpirava visivelmente . Voldemort sorriu. Não de orgulho, ante sincomodado.

\- Saiam – os devoradores da Morte saíram ainda a rir, lançando-lhe olhares perversos no caminho. Lucius foi o último, não saindo sem antes olhar bem para ela. Quase parecia preocupado quando fechou as pesadas portas de mogno.

Voldemort levantou-se rondando-a.

\- Estou a ver que talvez tenhas alguma razão para essa arrogância. Quem te ensinou oclumência?

Ela sorriu.

\- Aprendi sozinha Lord.

\- Qualquer pessoa que me resista pode chamar-me de Tom. Mas... O que uma adolescente poderia querer esconder tanto assim para erguer tal parede ?

\- Apenas alguns segredos femininos – disse tentando mostrar indiferença .

Ele parou à frente dela. Aquele olhar... Algo a arrepiou instantaneamente. Ela estava a brincar com o fogo e era possível que se queimasse.

\- Eu aprecio sarcasmo, até bom humor Bella e um pouco de arrogância mas não vão existir mentiras entre nós – engoliu em seco – Sabes porque estás aqui?- ela acenou que não – Vais descobrir a teu tempo. Não duvides que nos vais ser muito útil em Hogwarts. És uma rapariga inteligente e ambiciosa, gosto disso, mas agora estamos ligeiramente atrasados. Acompanhas-Nos?

Ela sentiu um peso extra nos ombros e percebeu que vestia uma capa negra de veludo com um capuz que lhe ocultou a face por completo.

\- Obrigada...

-Obrigada Tom

\- Obrigada Tom – ela repetiu a seguir a ele, assentindo. A falsa intimidade arrepiando-a.

Tom levou-a pela mão e abriu as portas por onde os seus seguidores tinham saído.

\- Está na hora, vamos mostrar a Bella o que sabemos fazer de melhor. – os vultos começaram a desaparatar até ficarem os dois e mais um vulto que ela não sabia quem era. – Bella querida, a partir daqui estás connosco até ao fim. Estás pronta?

Ela quis fugir a sete pés . Queria poder, sempre quisera mas não sabia se era assim que o queria e a custo de quê? Havia algo em Voldemort que a hipnotizava , que a fascinava tal como em Sirius. Vira o futuro de Andromeda e Narcissa, dos seus pais e sabia que a única forma de eles ficarem vivos era se ela desse aquele passo em frente, mesmo que isso significasse que muitas pessoas iam sofrer nas mãos dela _. "O futuro pode mudar"_ , sim o futuro podia mudar e ela tinha poder para o fazer.

Bellatrix aceitou a máscara que Voldemort lhe estendia.

\- Eu nasci pronta para isto.

Mas não estava. Eles caíram sobre a casa despreparada do Ministro Muggle como lobos sobre cordeiros. Sangue por todo o lado, corpos caídos por todos os cantos e ela conseguiu ver a febre e adrenalina dos Devoradores da Morte a matarem sem descriminação. Aquelas imagens nunca lhe sairíam da cabeça e durante o tempo todo ela conseguia sentir Voldemort a tentar introduzir-se nos seus pensamentos, tentando espiar o que pensava e a sua reação.

E foi no meio de toda a agonia constante, ouviu a voz de Fabian. Quase uma ilha no meio do oceano... teve que se concentrar para não transparecer o alivio de o ouvir.

-Estás preparado?

Ouviu-o respirar fundo quando ele viu com ela a carnificina que ela tinha presenciado. Ela conseguia sentir a ligação com o Potter e a Evans, o esforço que faziam para manter aquela conexão e garantir que ela estava protegida e apesar de nunca ter gostado deles, de nunca ter sentido que pertencia naquele grupo ou mesmo simpatizado com a causa que os movia, sentiu-se grata .

-Está na hora de regressarmos Bella.

-Quando vou voltar?

-Eu vou até ti. Não tenhas medo...nós vamos dar-nos lindamente.

-Eu não tenho medo.

Mas era mentira.

XXX

Eram quatro jovens adultos, dois rapazes e duas raparigas e tinha a certeza que estavam em Avalon em frente ao grande lago, naquela altura do ano completamente congelado. As sacerdotisas rodeavam-nos e para além delas, na floresta, Ana podia sentir algumas sombras curiosas, interessadas no ritual.

Ela olhou bem nos olhos dos quatro bruxos em circulo e parou à frente de um deles. Ela conhecia aqueles olhos azuis, não sabia de onde, mas existia uma familiaridade difícil de resistir.

O homem mandou o cabelo que usava pela altura dos ombros para trás das costas e olhou com intensidade a dupla que entrou no círculo. Dois homens: o primeiro de um cabelo loiro platinado, empurrado pelo segundo.

-Esperem. Há outras formas de fazer isto.

Ela reconheceu-o nesse instante, era Gellert Grindelwald, o bruxo mais temido antes de Voldemort surgir. Aparecera vezes sem conta na sua caderneta de sapos de chocolate. O que raios era aquele ritual?

-Trago este homem a ti, Avalon e de missão cumprida deixo este sítio, prometendo nunca mais voltar. – O homem de cabelos negros que trouxera Grindelwald proferiu e afastou-se do circulo solenemente.

\- A ti agradecemos, Guardião, por cumprires a tua missão.

-Não! – Ana sentiu pena do pânico que ouviu na voz de Grindelwald.

\- Avalon, os quatro guardiões entregam o que é teu por direito esperando repor o equilíbrio que o mundo bruxo precisa. Que Selene nos continue a proteger!

Grindelwald tentou chegar ao homem que pareceu tão familiar a Ana, mas algo invisível o manteve no meio do circulo.

-Albus! Albus! – então Ana percebeu porque o homem lhe parecera tão incrivelmente familiar. Porque o seu director nunca dissera que tinha sido um deles? – Tu sabes o que isto vai fazer comigo. Não posso ficar preso aqui.

-Não há outra forma. Tu sucumbiste ao teu lado negro. Adeus Gellert.

-Sucumbi por ti- o bruxo negro sussurrou

Dumbledore desviou os olhos para os outros guardiões e disse bem alto.

-O guardião do vento renuncia o seu poder.

\- O guardião da floresta renuncia o seu poder.

\- A guardiã do fogo renuncia o seu poder.

-A guardiã da água renuncia o seu poder.

Ana acordou e olhou o teto da enfermaria, sentindo-se enganada e zangada.

-O que aconteceu?

Estivera tão vidrada naquela visão que viera tão naturalmente devido ao seu estado fragilizado do feitiço que usara para chegar até Bellatrix, que se esquecera que Remus não largara a cabeceira da sua cama um minuto.

\- Eu vi Avalon e um ritual e Dumbledore estava lá. Ele soube este tempo todo. Todo este tempo ele tem-me enganado.

-Acalma-te. O que queres dizer com Dumbledore estar lá?

-Não me acalmo nada – ela disse afastando a mão de Remus – Dumbledore foi um dos guardiões.

-Ele estava no ritual dos quatro com Grindelwald?

De repente uma duvida surgiu na sua cabeça, algo que tomou forma até se tornar terrível.

-Como é que sabias que era o Grindelwald? Tu... sabias?

-Ana... – ela fechou os olhos por momentos não querendo acreditar. Levantou-se incapaz de olhar Remus – espera! Deixa-me explicar...

-Larga-me! Qual era o plano Lupin? Achavas que quanto mais apaixonada eu estivesse, mais fácil ia ser para ti levar-me a Avalon e fazer cumprir o ritual? Larga-me! Não me toques! – ela repetiu recuando vários passos – Todos eles sabem não é? Os guardiões...a Lily! Como é que isto é possível, estavam mesmo todos dispostos a abandonar-me em Avalon...

-Não é assim...a Lily...

-A Lily? – sentiu uma raiva imensa dentro de si, cega e tão potente que sabia que tinha de sair da frente de Remus com medo de cometer uma loucura. – tudo isto e nós ...foi sempre para salvar a Lily.

-Isso não é verdade. O que sinto por ti é verdadeiro.

-Verdadeiro? Não há nada de verdadeiro em lado nenhum. Tu usaste-me desde o inicio!

-Ana, espera! Tu precisas de me ouvir!

-Eu não preciso de fazer nada! – disse à porta da enfermaria - mas tu precisas de esquecer que eu existo.

Remus não a seguiu. Deixou-se ficar na enfermaria querendo chorar, mas sem conseguir...um gosto amargo na boca. A sua cabeça e o seu coração lutando ferozmente um contra o outro até abrir a porta e a passos pesados se dirigir para o seu salão comunal, decidido a compor a merda que tinha feito.

Na sua cabeça a lembrança do dia que mudara os seus sentimentos por Ana Potter.

" _-O que é que se passa Remus ? estás a assustar-me e eu sei que não me ias pôr na mesma divisão que o Potter a não ser que fosse grave._

 _-Pensando bem devíamos combinar isto mais vezes Moony – Prongs disse-lhe piscando um olho – a próxima vez sais e trancas a porta._

 _-Está calado, seu idiota! Não percebes que isto é serio? – a ruiva disse-lhe enervada._

 _Remus olhou de um para o outro sem saber como começar._

 _-A Monitora chefe deixou-me ser eu a contar-vos porque fui eu que a encontrei._

 _-Que encontraste quem? – perguntou Prongs pondo as mãos nos bolsos e começando a perceber que o assunto era serio._

 _Mas Lily estava um passo à frente._

 _-Isto tem a ver com a Ana ter desaparecido o dia todo?_

 _-A Ana desapareceu o dia todo? Porque só estou a saber disto agora?_

 _-Se não me tivesses atazanado o juízo, à hora do almoço já saberias._

 _-Evans..._

 _-Oiçam, por favor. – ele pediu, antes que os dois à sua frente começassem uma discussão – Eu encontrei a Ana, ela estava inconsciente e eu levei-a para a enfermaria._

 _-Como assim? Remus...- ele abanou a cabeça._

 _-Eu não vi nada. Ela está a fazer exames, mas tudo indica que alguém usou um obliviate nela._

 _Lily levou as mãos aos lábios abafando um gritinho enquanto James puxou da varinha que tinha no bolso._

 _-Como assim?_

 _-Os teus tios estão a ser informados. Dumbledore está a tomar providências. James espera...JAMES! Mas porque é que ele sai sempre a correr? – Remus resmungou para o ar, mas já estava no seu encalço com a Lily nos seus calcanhares._

* * *

 _-O que queres aqui?_

 _Era uma pergunta retórica, ele sabia muito bem que ela mais tarde ou mais cedo ia procura-lo. Não porque quisesse, mas porque não tinha alternativa._

 _Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e ele viu que ela continuava cheia de odio pela maldição que ele lhe lançara. O que Ana não percebia é que a maldição não era só para ela...ou achava que ele queria ter a sua vida ligada a ela? Ter todos os sonhos com ela que o acometiam à noite sem lhe permitir dormir profundamente?_

 _-Eu não posso pedir isto a mais ninguém._

 _-Pensei que nunca mais me quisesses dirigir a palavra._

 _-E não quero, mas não tenho alternativa. – disse de forma brusca – vais ajudar-me ou não?_

 _-Ana eu não vi nada. Eu senti uma dor inacreditável e pensei que fosse eu, até te encontrar desacordada._

 _-Então tu sentiste algo._

 _-É assim que isto funciona ou tu achavas que só existiam contrapartidas para ti?_

 _Ana remeteu-se ao silêncio._

 _-Se não me tivesses amaldiçoado não terias esse problema._

 _-Se não tivesses quebrado a tua promessa eu não te teria amaldiçoado. – Porque é que ele não conseguia ter mais paciência com aquela miúda? Ela conseguia mesmo irrita-lo._

 _-Se tu não fosses um arrogante, IDIOTA, NARCISISTA – começou enquanto se levantava e lhe dava as costas._

 _-NÃO PRECISAVAS DE NADA? – ele gritou-lhe quase a rir._

 _Ela parou e rodou nos calcanhares e voltou a aproximar-se da árvore em que ele lia o seu livro._

 _-Eu preciso que uses Ligilemencia em mim e vasculhes o que raio se passou naquela noite._

 _-Quem diria que passado tanto tempo a resistir ..._

 _-Lupin, eu não te aconselhava a acabar essa frase._

 _\- É apenas irónico._

 _\- Vais faze-lo ou não?_

 _\- O que é que eu ganho com isso? – Na verdade ele estava tão curioso quanto ela, mas havia sempre algo em Ana que o arreliava profundamente._

 _\- Lupin_

 _Ana aproximou-se dele, os botões da camisa desapertados revelando mais do que devia, uma perna entre as dele... ele já tinha visto aquela cena em algum lado, talvez duas noites atrás num dos seus estúpidos sonhos molhados com aquela miúda irritante._

 _Ela aproximou-se até os lábios carmim tocarem a orelha de Remus e achou-se um idiota quando se ouviu a engolir em seco._

 _-Lupin...eu posso fazer da tua vida um inferno._

 _Uma ameaça? E não era velada._

 _Ele segurou a mão dela que estava pousada sobre o peito dele com um pouco mais de força do que precisava para a afastar._

 _-Tu já fazes da minha vida um inferno e não penses que eu não posso fazer o mesmo – ele disse com um sorriso que teria deixado James orgulhoso – Se tu não fosses a prima do meu melhor amig,o eu garanto que essa ameaça iria ter outras consequências._

 _-Uma vez que sou ...isso faz com que tenha certas liberdades. – Ana disse repousando a mão que tinha solta no cabelo loiro dele e insinuando-se ainda mais, se é que era possível._

 _Remus era um adolescente. Por muito que ela o tirasse do sério, era impossível negar atração por uma succubus. Foi por se aperceber dessa atração que a empurrou sem a magoar, ganhando espaço entre eles._

 _\- O que se passa Lupin? Onde está todo o ódio que dizes sentir por mim?_

" _Eu podia perguntar o mesmo"_

 _-Seres prima de quem és não faz com que tenhas mais liberdade, faz com que tenhas mais sorte. Por isso aproveita-a. Hoje à noite no lugar do costume, agora desaparece._

 _Ana acenou, apenas os olhos azuis cristalinos entregavam o seu contentamento._

 _-Não penses que eu não reparei no quanto te afeto, Lupin._

" _Merda!", ele resmungou para si mesmo. Pensava que aquele pormenor pudesse ter passado despercebido._

 _-Ana? – ela virou-se, visivelmente curiosa – Depois de hoje vais deixar-me em paz. Sem sonhos._

 _Ela riu-se, mas afastou-se sem lhe responder. Só naquele momento Remus se apercebera que os seus sonhos não eram produto da sua imaginação fértil, mas a provocação de uma succubus enraivecida._

* * *

 _-Vamos acabar com isto._

 _-Estás pronta?_

 _Desta vez ela não tentou defender-se do feitiço que a atingiu. Ela abriu-lhe a mente dela e Remus percorreu-a sem barreiras. Ela conduziu-o uma vez ou outra pelos salões do submundo, obrigando-o a ver como ela vivia aquelas noites de luxuria...os rapazes onde ela se infiltrava nos seus sonhos retirando um pouco de energia com a sua sensualidade,e mas sem magoar._

 _Ela sabia que Remus sentia asco do que ela fazia, quase chegando ao nojo. Ver que ela gostava daquele lado negro dela._

 _Festas, salas veladas, orgias, vampiros, inccubus, demónios, todos eles de olhos postos nela. À espera..._

 _Ele chegou a uma parte da mente de Ana mais protegida, tentou entrar apesar de saber o que ia encontrar, mas ela barrou-lhe a passagem. Ele teve a certeza do que se encontrava atrás daquela barreira._

 _Os sentimentos de Ana pelo primo não eram um segredo para ninguém com dois dedos de testa (talvez para o próprio Prongs) e ele nunca tinha tocado no assunto com Ana porque nunca lhe interessara até aquele momento._

 _Remus percebeu imediatamente a parte fraturada da mente de Ana. Mergulhou nela com toda a força, mas parecia um autentico puzzle quebrado em mil pedaços. Refazer aquela noite ia ser impossível. Ele perdeu imenso tempo a ver "peça a peça" até encontrar algo que o enfureceu, de tal forma que quase quebrou o feitiço que os ligava. Era a peça que ligava tudo._

 _Ele não sabia se Ana ia mesmo querer ver aquilo, ele próprio não sabia se queria ver aquela memória. Do que ele podia adivinhar era bem pior do que ele pensava._

 _\- Não sei porque me chamaste aqui Davies, mas pensei que tínhamos posto tudo em pratos limpos._

 _-Tu puseste._

 _Ela suspirou alto, visivelmente sem paciência._

 _\- Então pensei que tinha sido clara quando disse que devíamos ficar por aqui._

 _-Claríssima. Estupefaça._

 _Ana tropeçou e caiu no chão. A varinha longe e ela própria atordoada da pancada na cabeça ao cair._

 _-O que pensas que estás a fazer? – disse tentando não mostrar medo, mas sem conseguir._

 _-Desculpa Ana mas eles insistiram que fosses tu._

 _-Davies estás a pedir desculpa à amiga de sangues de Lama? Não me digas que te arrependeste._

 _Davies acenou que não sem grande certeza e Remus sentiu um odio brutal quando Snape e Rodolphus Lestrange entraram em cena._

 _-O que é que vocês acham que vão fazer?_

 _-Vamos lá acabar com isto Lestrange, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – disse ignorando-a._

 _-Muito bem Snape. Davies, sabes o que fazer._

 _-Têm a certeza que...?_

 _-Absoluta Davies._

 _-Snape tu achas mesmo que a Lily não vai saber disto? Endoideceste se achas que ..._

 _-Silencius – e rapidamente Ana perdeu a voz._

 _\- A Lily? Pensei que tinhas dito que a sangue de lama não era importante._

 _\- E não é ._

 _-Nesse caso, da próxima vez podemos treinar nela._

 _-Está calado Lestrange – Snape disse, veneno em cada palavra. E Lestrange obedeceu, o medo que ele tinha de Snape era surpreendente. Ele aproximou-se de Ana, sussurrando-lhe – ela não vai saber Potter, porque tu não te vais conseguir lembrar para lhe contar._

 _Remus não se lembrava de ter sentido tanto ódio._

 _-Vamos Davies. Não há volta atrás, tens uma missão._

 _Nada preparou Remus para o que vinha a seguir._

 _-Crucius_

 _Ana contorceu-se ligeiramente em silêncio devido ao feitiço de Snape._

 _-Não é assim que se faz. deixa-me mostrar-te. Crucius. – Ana estava claramente em dor quando Lestrange baixou a varinha – entendeste?_

 _A sessão de tortura foi rápida, talvez porque eles ouviram os passos de um Remus uns corredores ao lado. O mesmo Remus que passado cinco minutos encontrou uma Ana obliviada e torturada e que não chegara rápido o suficiente para a ajudar._

 _Assistiu com nojo o Remus da memória pegar em Ana e leva-la até à enfermaria e a forma doce "doce demais" com que lhe dissera "estás a salvo agora"._

 _Era mentira. Ela não estava a salvo de nada. Ele não a salvara de merda nenhuma. Saiu da mente de Ana despreparado para o que ia encontrar, sem saber como encara-la. "_

 _XXX_

James respirou fundo enquanto metia um Sirius inconsciente na cama. Sem duvida o feitiço de Ana ainda o deixava cansado, mas tomar conta de Padfoot era muito mais exaustivo e Remus ainda estava com Ana na enfermaria, demasiado fulo e preocupado com ela ...na verdade há três dias que ele não sabia o que era um sono decente.

Bellatrix regressara sã e salva, tremia quando a encontraram nos portões de Hogwarts em meio ao nevoeiro. Toda ela um misto de força e medo. Lily não a largara apesar do comportamento revolto de Bellatrix. James tinha a certeza que Lily sabia a verdade dos sentimentos de Bellatrix por trás de toda aquela capa, mas James não se conseguira aproximar. Ele não se conseguia esquecer do que ela fizera com Sirius...nem de onde ela vinha. Na verdade não confiava em Bellatrix.

James sabia como o mundo bruxo funcionava e conhecia a etiqueta, os salamaleques, as tretas da raça e da cor. As teorias preconceituosas contra os mestiços e todas as formas que os bruxos encontraram para se mostrarem superiores às outras raças. Os bailes, os rituais de maioridade, as cerimónias...

Por isso foi fácil perceber que Sirius era diferente, como ele mesmo e que mesmo vindo do seio da família mais tradicional, sempre que via alguém a defender os princípios da raça queria correr no sentido oposto. Mas Sirius tinha coragem. Bellatrix não.

Havia medo nos olhos dela, uma loucura e um poder muito parecido com os de Sirius, mas não aquela certeza de que estava sempre certo.

Ultimamente ele não via essa certeza em Sirius, essa força animal...isso assustava-o. olhou o amigo dormir preso nos seus pensamentos...tinha de perceber o que acontecera com ele. Não o podia continuar a deixar viver naquele estado miserável, infeliz.

Desceu as escadas, o sono perdido e aproximou-se da lareira onde para sua surpresa uma Lily encolhida dormia de pergaminho a escorregar das mãos, o cabelo ruivo espalhado pelas costas e algumas madeixas a caírem-lhe na cara.

Conjurou uma manta para a cobrir e sentou-se na poltrona à frente dela. O cheiro dela invadiu-o e lembrou-se mais uma vez da poção amortentia que continha o odor da pessoa desejada e amada. Maçãs maduras e relva fresca...sentiu-se corar.

Continuou a trabalhar no pergaminho que ela deixara cair, um ensaio sobre transfiguração humana que seria para o dia seguinte e sugeriu algumas leves mudanças nas margens. Sorriu, contente com o seu trabalho.

Às vezes desejava-a tanto que chegava a doer fisicamente. Não ser correspondido e saber que cada gesto ou palavra da parte dela o afetava era uma tortura. E admitir isso para si mesmo era assustador.

Mas vê-la ali deitada, tão serena...e apenas ele com os seus pensamentos, não teve como negar a evidência.

Estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Lily Evans.

" _Se apenas ela soubesse..."_

Lutou contra a vontade de colocar as madeixas ruivas que lhe caíam sobre a cara no sítio.

James já se tinha levantado quando a ouviu balbuciar uma pequena palavra baixinho. A sua audição apurada obrigou-o a voltar atrás, confuso.

-Sal ... Salazar... – quase entre um grito abafado e um gemido.

Ele abaixou-se perto dela intrigado. Acordava-a? parecia um pesadelo. A curiosidade levou a melhor dele, se havia assunto que o incomodava era saber que Lily e o seu melhor amigo partilhavam aquelas memorias de um amor ancestral e proibido.

Havia um feitiço que os Marotos usaram em Remus vezes sem conta para perceberem o melhor possível como era a sua transformação e se prepararem para a enfrentar. Ele sabia que não devia...invadir a privacidade da ruiva assim, mas algo levou a melhor nele.

-Vocationem somnium! – disse suavemente enquanto colocava uma mão na testa da ruiva e se sentava ao lado desta.

Imediatamente foi transportado para dentro do sonho da ruiva, para uma sala que ele conhecia muito bem : a sala de Gryffindor. Quase caiu sobre a rapariga que estava deitada no chão vermelho, olhos de um verde esmeralda igual ao de Lily . Susteve a respiração , temendo que aquele olhar de ódio fosse dirigido a ele e então deu vários passos atrás e percebeu que não era Lily, mas alguém muito parecido.

Selene... nunca a tinha visto. Nem quando visitaram Avalon no fim do ano passado. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, ficou sempre entre Sirius e Lily. Mas James não tinha dúvidas de que era ela : longos cabelos negros entrançadas e um rosto anguloso com uns perfeitos lábios rosados... o nariz mais longo que o de Lily, altivo.

James estava enganado, ela estava acorrentada e não apenas deitada no chão. Sentiu um arrepio ao mesmo tempo que ouviu como num prenuncio de algo mau a porta a fechar-se.

Godric entrou, com os cabelos ruivos bem cortados e a barba serrada, a espada presa à cintura e o olhar doente de loucura.

Ele trazia um espelho pequeno numa mão que pousou ao lado de Selene fazendo a mesma nitidamente encolher-se.

\- Nós apenas queremos saber que feitiço usaste.

-Eu não usei feitiço nenhum.

-Nós sabemos que Salazar nunca abandonaria a escola de outra forma.

-Abandonaria se achasse que se estava a transformar em algo que não acredita.

Godric levou o espelho para perto da varanda, a mesma que ele ainda à poucos dias tinha treinado com Lily, e usou-o para reflectir o luar sobre a pele de Selene. James não estava preparado para o grito intenso que percorreu Selene, nem para a tortura que se seguiu por parte da pessoa que ele acreditava ser um herói no mundo bruxo.

-Nós apenas queremos saber qual a magia negra ou a poção que usaste no nosso amigo e tudo isto termina.

-Sal tinha razão. Vocês nunca vão perceber, estão demasiado preocupados em fazer dos bruxos uma raça de eleição.

-Salazar concorda connosco.

\- Ele viu mais além porque ele é especial...ele percebeu que o mundo precisa de uma volta ou não sobreviverá.

-E quem iria fazer esse milagre?

-Nós os dois. Juntos .

-Mentira! – Godric berrou ajoelhando-se junto dela e abanando-a pelos ombros– Salazar nunca abandonaria a nossa causa!

-A vossa causa ou a ti? – isso pareceu deixa-lo bestificado a olhar para a deusa da lua, pensando no que ela implicava – ele abandonou esta escola para me acompanhar até aos confins do MUNDO!

-Não é possível!- ele gritou voltando a abana-la – tu morres se permaneceres aqui mais do que três dias. Não é possível !

Foi o sorriso que a entregou. Eles tinham encontrado uma maneira. James avançou para ele quando percebeu que Godric estava cego de raiva, mas esquecera-se que não estava ali de corpo presente.

Assistiu mortificado Godric Gryffindor, o herói das historias de criança, salvador dos fracos e oprimidos, insultar Selene a deusa da Lua. Em meio a palavrões, retirar o cinto e as calças. Os gritos de Selene quando percebeu o que ia acontecer, encheram-lhe a alma até esta transbordar de dor e ele desejar sair dali com todas as suas forças, mas estava congelado e preso ao chão. Naquela sala que ele já achara acolhedora, mas que agora o cheiro e as luzes o enjoavam.

Foi quando viu Godric afastar as pernas de Selene enquanto esta se debatia ensandecidamente, que ele sentiu uma mão no ombro e se viu sair daquele pesadelo horrível e de volta à sua sala comunal. Deu de caras com um Sirius completamente desperto, agachado próximo de Lily, com um ar de urgência e dor no rosto.

Isso pareceu tira-lo do transe em que ele ainda se encontrava.

-Sirius ... – tentou dizer mas este cortou-o com um gesto rápido e então respirou fundo , colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros da ruiva e chamou.

-Lily, Lily! – esta mexeu-se em meio do pesadelo, claramente em dor e James só imaginava o que sentir a violação de Selene poderia fazer com ela – Lily! – Sirius voltou a tentar. – Lillian Evans!

James viu como num filme a ruiva abrir os brilhantes olhos verdes e sentiu-se cair no chão. Começou com um soluço entrecortado, algo sufocante, que não tinha onde se agarrar, para a primeira lágrima cair em seguida.

-Foi um pesadelo...está tudo bem. Foi só...

Mas Sirius calou-se quando a ruiva encostou a testa no peito dele e começou a soluçar desesperadamente.

-Outra vez...aquele monstro.

-Chhss foi um pesadelo. Só isso. Tu não és ...- Sirius respondeu-lhe colocando os braços em volta dos ombros dela como se a protegesse do mundo. Como se tivesse feito aquilo vezes sem conta...

-Sou sim. Sou sim – ela respondeu-lhe -tu sabes que sim e tu és o Sal . a história repete-se, a história ...

Ela parou a frase a meio como se de repente percebesse onde estava e com quem. James engoliu em seco, com medo e antecipando o momento seguinte. Ela olhou para Sirius e a sua expressão de dor aumentou , intensificou-se.

-Sai!

-Lily, calma, tu...

-Desaparece Sirius – lagrimas caíram e James sentiu o seu coração apertar ainda mais, com medo do que estava a presenciar e esquecido ali sem ninguém se aperceber dele.

-Lily, eu , tu...

-Depois de tudo. Não tens o direito. Desaparece!

-Mas que merda se passa aqui?

James não o vira entrar, mas Remus não demorou a olhar todos os intervenientes e decidir que amparar uma cambaleante Lily era o mais urjente.

-Sirius és capaz de me explicar?

-Lily – disse ignorando Remus

-DesaPARECE!

-Tu estavas... e ..o James..

James Potter sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando as três pessoas à frente dele olharam directamente para ele. A ruiva pela primeira vez percebendo que ele estava na sala. Olhos de um verde intenso, esmagador e brilhante.

-O que raios estás aqui a fazer Prongs?

Mas ele não conseguiu responder a Remus, afastando-se aos tropeções, não conseguindo encarar aquelas duas esmeraldas onde ele só se lembrava da forma como o seu ancestral, tinha infligido tanta dor.

Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, baixou a cabeça envergonhado e saiu do salão comunal sem dizer uma palavra, não sem antes ouvir Sirius dizer a Remus "ele viu..". Se antes tinha desejado despertar as memorias de Gryffindor e se tinha orgulhado de ser a sua reencarnação, naquele momento só queria esquecer que tinha algo a ver com aquele ser.

Foi Sirius que o encontrou, sentado em frente à porta da sala de Gryffindor. Na sua cabeça só passava um pensamento "como é que ele fora capaz?"

-Finalmente Prongs. Nós estávamos preocupados. – ele sentou-se ao lado dele.

\- eu não entendo...

-Ninguém entende, ninguém sabe.

-Ele era um monstro!

-Ele teve os seus maus momentos – Sirius concordou, o cigarro aceso.

-Conta-me.

-Não.

-Porque não? Eu já vi o pior. Eu quero saber tudo.- disse mas no seu íntimo não sabia quão preparado estava para o " _tudo_ "

-Aquilo não foi o pior – o seu amigo respondeu e algo na voz dele o fez acreditar. – o que presenciaste foi o principio do fim mas nem de longe foi o pior.

-Como é que vou conseguir olhar para ela sabendo... sabendo...?- Sirius abriu e fechou a boca sem sair um som.

-A Lily não é assim. Ela é a única que consegue diferenciar, que não se deixa levar e percebe que ela não é Selene e eu não sou Salazar.

-Mas ela disse...

-Ela estava transtornada. É sempre assim...reveres na pele uma violação deve ser uma sensação terrível Prongs.

Silêncio. James não conseguia começar a imaginar o que isso fazia com alguém. A impotência e a violência...retirou os óculos e limpou o rosto à manga do casaco. Estava exausto de tanta informação.

-Quantas vezes?

-É que ela foi violada até lhe entregar o que ele queria ou quantas vezes isto aconteceu com a L ...Evans?- O moreno olhou para Sirius atónito. O cigarro apagado, um ódio demasiado grande de expressar.

-Foi...foi mais do que uma vez?

\- Trinta e três, é o numero de vezes que vi a Evans naquele estado. E de todas gostava que ela não carregasse essa memória, ela nunca deixa mais ninguém carregar esse peso com ela.- um suspiro pesado como o mundo - tudo o que aconteceu foi culpa minha ...

-Tu não és Salazar, Sirius.

Ela saiu das sombras, o cabelo ruivo formando uma luminosidade esquisita à sua volta.

Sirius fechou momentaneamente os olhos e James viu algo no seu amigo. Algo que não conseguia identificar, mas que era diferente. Pela segunda vez naquela noite sentiu que havia algo de muito errado que lhe escapava naquela história.

Ele não estava preparado para a ver. Apesar de não ter sido ele, sentia que se devia desfazer em desculpas, pedir-lhe o perdão interminável.

-Lily, eu não sei como... – ele disse quebrando aquele silencio ensurdecedor entre os três.

-Nem tudo gira à tua volta Potter! Eu não quero a tua pena. – curto, quase frio e direta ao ponto.

Sirius levantou-se, ignorando a troca de palavras e sem dizer nada, passou por James e Lily. Parou ao lado desta e sussurrou " _chama-me quando chegar a hora_ " e desapareceu no escuro do castelo.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, cabeça sobre os joelhos. Os olhos enormes e verdes a pesquizarem-no, à espera, à espera... mas ele não conseguia falar, tudo parecia despropositado, desadequado...

Uma hora, duas passaram, quase sem se mexerem. Ficaram assim a olhar um para o outro, em silêncio. James achava que gostava de passar todo o tempo possível com Lily Evans mas, desta vez, ele preferia não ter que passar aquele tempo desconfortável com ela. Também não conseguia manda-la embora...percebia a preocupação nos olhos dela e isso ainda o aborreceu mais. Como era possível que depois de tudo ela ainda estivesse preocupada com ele?

O silêncio tornou-se insuportável até ele não aguentar e deixar a dúvida que persistiu a noite toda escapar.

-O que estás aqui a fazer?

Ela esticou as pernas, um meio sorriso e talvez o primeiro da noite dirigido a ele, alisou a roupa e voltou à posição em que se encontrava.

-Tu não suportas a minha presença a maior parte do tempo, falas comigo quando é estritamente necessário, escorraças todos os meus pedidos para sair contigo – a raiva foi crescendo, não dela coitada mas do mundo – no fundo odeias-me , a minha encarnação violentou a tua eu sei lá quantas vezes ...o que raios estás aqui a fazer?

-Eu não te odeio Potter – isso pareceu faze-lo respirar e no meio de toda a situação era uma noticia animadora – ele violou-a vinte e quatro horas.

-Lily , eu não sei por onde começar...

-Porque não começar por um pedido de desculpa e por prometeres que nunca mais entras nos meus sonhos?

-Des...desculpa. -silêncio – incomoda-me que tu e o Sirius partilhem esse segredo. – ele confessou.

-Porquê? Não te diz respeito.

Ela era sempre tão crua quando se dirigia a ele, isso desarmava-o.

\- Inveja, eu acho. Da vossa intimidade. – ela riu alto, aquele riso sem alegria que ultimamente ele ouvia demais.

-Isso é doentio Potter. Se não fosse a situação em causa, amaldiçoar-te-ia até à tua ultima geração. - Ele sabia que ela era capaz disso e conseguia sentir a força e a raiva emanar dela – não tentes perceber a ligação que existe entre mim e o Black, Potter. Estou a avisar-te.

Ela permaneceu quieta, encarando a porta daquele comodo horrível. E ele não tinha resposta para a ruiva. Algo naquela história não estava certo, era tudo o que sabia.

-Vais ter de entrar ali e penso que vais enfrentar essas memórias – ele começou a protestar mas ela cortou-o rapidamente – vais ter de entrar sim, és uma pessoa muito corajosa e vais sobreviver ao que encontrares. -a certeza dela acalmou-o.

-E se eu mudar? Se...se me tornar nele? – e finalmente estava ali a nú, tudo o que de facto o incomodava de verdade.

A ruiva semicerrou os olhos e colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros dele. Os olhos dela eram duas grandes lagoas verdes e ele sentiu que era capaz de cair nelas.

\- Ouve com atenção James Potter : Tu não és ele. Tu podes ser imaturo, irresponsável, egocêntrico e até cruel, às vezes, mas tu não és ele. Eu sei, eu vi. Nenhum de nós é. Temos traços da personalidade deles, claro que sim, mas nada do que eles são tem o poder de nos definir. Eu acredito nisso.

-Mas ... – ela abanou a cabeça proibindo-o de falar.

-Eu nunca percebi essa coisa das pessoas dizerem que tu e o Sirius são irmãos, mas agora percebo. É a mesma teimosia. Ele também acha que é o Sal...vive com essa culpa.

\- O Sal... tu dizes isso, mas às vezes pareces Selene a falar. – ela encolheu os ombros.

-Não tem significado. Eu só sinto um pesar tão grande pelo que lhes aconteceu a todos. Quero muito mudar isso.

-Até por Gryffindor?

-Ele tem o dom de me arrepiar. – disse abraçando-se de repente. Ele quis abraça-la também - Acho que terá para sempre...nunca vou conseguir gostar dele. Mas ele foi mais do que aquele momento e ele tentou redimir-se quando percebeu a calamidade que provocou.

-Porque é que tu e o Sirius simplesmente não me contam e pronto?

-Não nos cabe a nós contar algo assim. Há caminhos que temos de percorrer sozinhos e tu precisas de ver por ti mesmo. Sentir... – a voz dela perdeu-se num meio soluço – só não sejas tão duro como estás a ser agora contigo mesmo. Há tantas coisas boas a que nos podemos prender, não vale a pena escolher as más.

Ele estufou o peito, sentindo-se a começar a respirar. Conseguia ouvir o próprio coração a bater descompassadamente, a responder às palavras da ruiva. Um orgulho do tamanho do mundo por dizer que conhecia o ser incrível à frente dele.

-Chegou a hora.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mais confiante de que podia enfrentar tudo.

-Lily – ele disse puxando o queixo dela até o olhar. Ela não o afastou e ele susteve a respiração completamente maravilhado – é por isto que sempre me afastaste? Nunca aceitaste os meus pedidos...

-Tu não ouves o que eu digo Potter. Tu não és ele, nem nunca serás. Eu nunca aceitei porque és irrefletido e irresponsável, exibicionista , gabarola e um autêntico bisbilhoteiro! – James passou a mão nos cabelos nervoso com todos os "elogios" e ela revirou os olhos – James Potter tu tiras-me do sério.

Ele riu, apanhado pela familiaridade da situação . talvez ela tivesse razão.

-Lily eu nunca seria capaz de...de forçar algo assim.

Ela riu alto deitando a cabeça para trás e ele voltou a sentir-se desconfortável. Ela aproximou-se até ele conseguir contar cada pequenina sarda no rosto dela e foi presenteado com a sensação de ter o coração no estômago. " _ela é absolutamente encantadora_ "

-Eu sei e mesmo que tentasses...não ias estar cá para contar a história. E... Potter? É Evans.

Ele sorriu.

A partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Sem saber como, Sirius estava ao seu lado novamente e ele abriu a porta da sala de Godric Gryffindor com os dois a vela-lo. Entraram juntos no cómodo e a sala não lhe parecia tão brilhante como das outras vezes. Olhou em volta e nada aconteceu até olhar o sítio onde vira Selene deitada, onde quase presenciara o terror...

Foi nesse instante que as memórias vieram. Começou com um som de gritos e depois um cheiro de sangue e então as imagens a discorrer lentamente, sem pressa. Em algum momento sentiu-se cair e ser amparado por Sirius...sentia a presença deles vagamente até finalmente cair no inconsciente.

Quando acordou quis voltar para aquele vazio onde não sabia que Godric Gryffindor tinha sido um canalha. Centenas de anos de uma vida a tentar colmatar os erros horríveis que cometera, para acabar a morrer sozinho.

Agora percebia porque eles nunca lhe tinham contado. Era de facto muito pior do que imaginava e ter de os enfrentar...saber que os três partilhavam aquela história horrível era algo impossível de carregar.

Mas quando abriu os olhos Lily sorriu-lhe timidamente, preparada para tudo o que viesse da parte dele. Sirius olhava-o preocupado, os lábios contraídos naquela expressão de sofrimento que nos últimos meses fazia parte dele. Ele achava que agora percebia porquê.

\- Irmão? Devo...procurar uma nova casa para viver?

James olhou-o atónito. Insultado com a possibilidade de Sirius achar que deveria afastar-se dele. Uma raiva demoníaca como nunca sentira apossou-se dele e sabe que em algum momento isso extravasou porque Sirius aproximou-se preocupado.

\- Prongs, calma. Prongs, não é assim tão mau... – disse tentando chegar até ele mas Lily impediu-o

\- Deixa-o estar.

A calma dela era pior. Era ela quem deveria gritar de dor e partir tudo o que existisse para partir. Tudo o que lhe tinha sido feito , tudo o que Godric tinha feito...ele era um monstro horrível e ela tinha razão . Ele não era Godric, não podia ser porque de outra forma ele não tinha o direito de voltar sequer a olhar Lily Evans.

Sentiu a sua mão ferver e quando olhou percebeu que uma bola de fogo ardia dentro dela. Atirou-a contra a parede com a força toda que tinha mas outra surgiu, que ele atirou para o chão e sucessivamente novas bolas de fogo foram surgindo até ele perceber que estava a deitar fogo ao quarto.

-James que merda estás a fazer?

Lily permaneceu quieta com aquele sorriso silencioso nos lábios talvez um pouco orgulhosa dele, ele quis assumir. Agora já não sentia pena dela, antes uma vontade incrível de se punir por todo o mal que lhe tinha sido feito, misturado com o orgulho assombroso pela força que ela tinha e a vontade louca de a beijar sofregamente.

-Deixa arder. Que todo este lugar arda para sempre no inferno!

E depois de olhar bem o lugar a ser engolido pelas chamas, abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor, sendo imediatamente seguido por Lily Evans e Sirius Black.

Ele ficou a olhar aquela porta horrível até o fumo sair debaixo dela e foi nesse momento que Lily Evans fez algo que o maravilhou e surpreendeu. Ela passou três vezes em frente à porta, as três vezes em silêncio e a porta desapareceu.

\- O que é que acabaste de fazer?

James não queria saber, mas quando ela respondeu ele teve a certeza absoluta que a amava profundamente. Sabia disso agora, como sabia a história de Selene e Salazar.

Lily encolheu os ombros, olhando os dois casualmente com um sorriso sincero por cima dos ombros.

-Vamos dar oportunidade a esta sala de refazer a sua história, de criar felicidade. De...atender às necessidades de quem a procurar se forem corajosos o suficiente para a encontrar.

Ele ouviu Sirius ecoar os seus pensamentos com a primeira gargalhada sincera que ele ouvia em meses.

O sol nascia lá fora. Nenhum dos três voltou a tocar aquela porta.

-Ainda bem que estão tão contentes – os três olharam Remus que aparecera do nada ao lado deles – Acho que temos um problema.

Lily olhou para ele de sobrancelhas cerradas.

-A Ana desapareceu.

Xxx

" _-O que raio se passa?_

 _-Os Marotos – disse um rapaz mais novo que elas que passava a correr para chegar ao hall de entrada e conseguir ver melhor o que se passava à frente da confusão._

 _-Os Marotos o quê? - Ana perguntou, mas o rapaz já estava a sair do salão e Lily já corria atrás dele._

 _Porque é que ela tinha a sensação que o que quer que se passasse, tinha a ver com o facto de Remus ter descoberto o que acontecera durante o seu lapso de memória?_

 _Abraçou-se inconscientemente, ainda sentindo aquela sensação de impotência desmesurada agora que se lembrava de tudo o que tinha acontecido._

 _A raiva morrera rapidamente quando percebeu que Remus estava pronto para contar o que acontecera a James e Lily. A vergonha veio para ficar nessa altura. Vergonha de não se ter conseguido defender...de ter sido fraca...obrigara Remus a prometer que o assunto não sairia deles os dois._

 _Não precisou de andar muito para conseguir ouvir as gargalhadas e as vozes agitadas._

 _Havia uma roda gigante e ela teve que furar atrás de Lily que apelava ao crachá de Monitora para que lhe dessem algum espaço, mas quando chegou à fila da frente a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos de Snape, negros. A única coisa negra por sinal, pois tudo o resto era cor de rosa choque, desde os sapatos até ao cabelo._

 _-O Snivellus precisava de um novo guarda roupa – Sirius disse quando acabou de tingir os cabelos de Snape de cor de rosa._

 _-Na na na Seboso, hoje não há varinhas. Hoje é um dia muito especial, vamos aprimorar e dar um bonito espetáculo._

 _Os alunos gritaram vários tipos de incentivos e os mais ousados lançaram uns piropos e uns elogios a um Snape que se dividia entre a vergonha absoluta e a vontada de estraçalhar o Maroto que apanhasse à mão._

 _Lily não pensou duas vezes em intervir como sempre fazia e noutro dia qualquer ela estaria na fila da frente a rir do espetáculo, mas não naquele. Ana viu Lily estacar presa ao chão quando percebeu que Remus era o impulsionador de toda a situação._

 _Remus e Lily trocaram um olhar rápido e surpreendentemente, este virou as costas à ruiva e aproximou-se de Snape, a quem sussurrou algo que mais ninguém ouviu. Do sítio onde Ana estava a cara de raiva de Snape foi bem óbvia._

 _-Dispersem! Desimpeçam o corredor se não querem apanhar uma detenção. - uma voz disse enquanto as pessoas à volta iam começando a desaparecer._

 _Mas ela ficou onde estava, porque não queria ir... uma mistura de sentimentos tão grande dentro dela por aquilo que Lupin estava a fazer, que não foi capaz de se mexer. Lily continuava petrificada a seu lado, visivelmente magoada com a atitude de Lupin._

 _Não havia ninguém no corredor agora além dos Marotos, Snape, a professora McGonagall, Ana e Lily . As restantes pessoas tinham dispersado. Um olhar de soslaio para Lily e Ana soube que a ruiva não ia perdoar Remus com facilidade._

 _-Quem vai começar por explicar o que houve aqui?_

 _-Não é óbvio? Eles atacaram-me do nada! Professora alguém precisa de se responsabilizar!_

 _-Ele insultou-nos e provocou-nos – disse Petegrew para grande surpresa dos presentes._

 _-Calem-se – ela mal levantou a voz, mas todos os Marotos se calaram – Miss Evans pode explicar-me o que aconteceu?_

 _Ela mal ouviu Lily falar. Tinha o olhar preso em Lupin como se o estivesse a ver pela primeira vez. Nem a presença da professora McGonagall parecera enfraquecer a certeza do que tinha feito a Snape...a certeza da vingança. Vingança essa que ela nunca quisera._

 _-Não. Não vi tudo. - ela disse sem olhar para nenhum daqueles que considerava amigos._

 _-Conte o que viu._

 _-Quando cheguei os alunos estavam todos à volta deles e eu furei para tentar perceber o que se passava, apenas vi o Snape todo de cor de rosa e os Marotos a gozarem com a situação. Ia intervir quando chegou, professora. - ela olhou para baixo envergonhada._

 _-Muito bem, vá até ao professor Flitwick para que ele faça o contra feitiço pois se eu conheço esta cambada de arruaceiros, isso não vai sair com facilidade._

 _-Hmmm...insultar não é contra as regras? - Sirius perguntou com um pequeno sorrisinho._

 _Ana não ouviu o que se passou. Existiu sem dúvida um dialogo em que os Marotos levaram uma detenção, Sirius claro levou uma detenção maior por se armar em esperto com a professora McGonagall e Lily fugiu assim que a situação se acalmou, de lágrimas nos olhos._

 _Ana não seguiu a sua melhor amiga. Deixou-se ficar, o coração apertado a sentir-se responsável por ela estar tão magoada._

 _-Lily! Espera!_

 _Mas ela não esperou._

 _A voz de Remus pareceu desperta-la._

 _-Esquece Remus, falas com a Evans mais tarde. Ela agora não vai querer ouvir-te. Anda, vamos almoçar.- Sirius daquela vez tinha toda a razão._

 _-Vão andando._

 _-E tu Ana? Acompanhas-nos? Gostaste do espetáculo? – James perguntou colocando um braço nos ombros dela._

 _-Foi...uma surpresa – disse sem deixar de olhar Remus que continuava de olhos presos no sitio onde Lily tinha desaparecido – Mas vou ver como está a Lily primeiro._

 _-Sempre a Evans – James suspirou – Ela tem sempre a atenção do meu melhor amigo e da minha prima, se o Sirius tivesse caído nos seus encantos estava tudo perdido._

 _Sirius riu alto._

 _-Não somos nós que andamos a perseguir a coitada da rapariga._

 _-Não é uma perseguição._

 _-Claro, é um conjunto de tentativas falhadas que não vão dar em nada. Vamos Prongs, estou cheio de fome. Moony não te martirizes._

 _Remus balbuciou qualquer coisa inteligível._

 _Ana engoliu em seco quando ficaram sozinhos no corredor._

 _-Eu pedi para esqueceres o assunto. – ela começou._

 _-Desde quando é que eu faço o que me pedes? Eu prometi que não contava a ninguém em troca de continuares o teu treino. Eu não disse que ia ficar quietinho._

 _-Se te pedi que não fizesses nada era porque sabia que no fim quem ia sofrer era a Lily – Remus desviou o olhar para ela e Ana baixou o seu para o chão – eu só quero voltar a esquecer o que aconteceu._

 _-Porquê? O que eles fizeram foi monstruoso._

 _-Porque eu devia ter conseguido defender-me. – o silencio vindo de Remus fez com que ela olhasse para cima – A Lily vai descobrir por ela quem o Snape é, mas eu não quero estar no meio dessa desilusão. Por favor... deixa este assunto morrer._

 _-Ana, não fiz isto pela Lily. Vai demorar algum tempo até que ela me volte a olhar na cara se queres que te diga. – silêncio – Teria feito o mesmo outra vez e isto não fica por aqui._

 _Era a primeira vez que Lupin tomava uma atitude que não era relacionada com Lily. Isso teve uma reação nela que ainda não conseguia explicar. Uma reação sem segundas intenções, sem o querer seduzir ou provocar... verdadeira. Um sentimento bom por ele, para variar._

 _Ela colocou-se em pontas dos pés, demasiado rápido para que Remus percebesse e plantou um beijo suave e doce. Ele não se mexeu. Ana não o largou."_

Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que desejou ceder aos seus poderes. Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que voltou a sentir aquela raiva animal por Remus Lupin...aquela raiva que o ano passado fez com que quisesse matá-lo.

Em vez disso deu por si em frente à porta da sala do director de Hogwarts. Sentiu que ficou horas em frente à porta de mogno escuro enquanto a raiva a consumia, perdida em pensamentos obscuros e indecisa se devia ou não pedir as satisfações que queria àquele velho que a tinha usado.

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e virou-se assustada, mas era apenas Sirius. Tinha um semblante tão triste...viu-se espelhada naquela tristeza e a raiva diminuiu, mas continuava ali à flor da pele.

-Vem comigo, vamos dar uma volta.

Ela deixou-se ir, mão na mão, até aos jardins perto do lago e das árvores. A lua começava a diminuir e ela começava a sentir o poder que a lua nova ia trazer.

\- O Remus contou-me o que aconteceu.

-Ele contou-te que pretendia abandonar-me em Avalon ? Todos eles? Fabian e a Lily? Até ...até o James? - a voz faltou-lhe por momentos - O meu próprio PRIMO? Eu apenas quero...

\- Partir tudo à tua frente?

-SIM! Se não fosse pelo feitiço que fiz para proteger a Belatrix do Voldemort nunca estaria tão fraca... A visão não teria vindo com aquela intensidade e continuaria enganada...enganada até ao dia em que eles me abandonariam naquela maldita ilha para cumprir um ritual e tentarem salvar o mundo. Eu tenho o direito de saber o meu destino Sirius! Não é justo!

Não havia lágrimas para chorar mas mesmo assim Sirius puxou-a num abraço reconfortante.

-Claro que tens! Eles foram egoistas, não há ninguém que sofra mais com isto do que tu - ela não estava à espera dessas palavras, estava habituada a não existir compreensão da parte das pessoas, como se já todos estivessem à espera que ela cedesse ao seu lado monstruoso - eu sei... Eu sei o que é todos esperarem o pior de nós , procurarem as trevas que há em nós mesmo quando nós não queremos ser assim. O James... Ele viu mais em mim, fez-me acreditar que se eu era diferente não precisava de o esconder.

\- Então porque é que comigo é tão diferente?

\- não é diferente. Precisas de lhe mostrar que a prima querida dele ainda está aí.

\- Eu...eu sou a mesma . Não mudei.

A voz tremeu-lhe.

Sirius deu uma das suas gargalhadas altas a fortes.

-Vem... - ele puxou-a para perto do lago - isso não é verdade e se queres ser melhor, se queres enfrentar o que está para vir e sobreviver tens de aceitar o que és. Tu mudaste tanto Ana ... Está na hora de encarar isso de uma vez. Vê!

Ela olhou o seu reflexo na água. Aparentemente parecia a mesma mas havia pequenas, ligeiras mudanças...as maçãs do rosto mais salientes, os lábios carmins mais desenhados quase que a cinzel, os cabelos longos negros e brilhantes e os olhos vivos de um azul cristalino tinham histórias para contar.

Ela entendia o que Sirius queria dizer, ela era uma succubus em todo o seu esplendor.

\- O Remus sempre disse o contrário. Que eu devo retrair o que sou.

\- O Remus pode parecer o mais sensato de nós, mas em relacao a ti ele está profundamente errado em tudo. Menos numa coisa.

Ela retirou os olhos do lago para olhar Sirius, curiosa apesar de não querer admitir.

\- Ele gosta de ti. Pode não saber demonstrar mas gosta.

-Ele ama a Lily .

\- Sim, à sua maneira. Não como pensas, mas daria a vida por ela sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Então o que sou eu?

-Algo que ele não quer encarar. Ele desistiu desse tipo de amor à tanto tempo...tu estragaste-lhe os planos todos. Desafiaste-o e tocaste-o da pior maneira possível. Tu fazes com que ele se relembre que é um lobisomem e o meu amigo tal como tu ainda não aceitou quem é.- ela permaneceu em silêncio sem saber o que dizer – Sabes, essa condição não vos define mas se vive convosco porque não abraçá-la? Porque deixarem-se ser dominados quando podem controlar ?

\- Eu sempre pensei assim, mas tudo o que ele fez foi amaldiçoar-me ,prender-me a ele...eu sei que fiz alguns erros Sirius. Sei que a minha natureza não está a meu favor mas...ninguém acreditou em mim . Todos partiram do pressuposto que sou um animal que deve ser enjaulado e eu preciso de mais. Não consigo viver só da energia do Remus...e eu preciso saber quem sou, de onde vim...

Sirius acenou com a cabeça .

\- Se importa para alguma coisa,eu acredito em ti. Não consigo prometer que ele irá retirar a maldição, mas posso tentar falar com ele outra vez. E estou aqui sempre que precisares de ajuda para saber mais do teu passado.

\- tu eras capaz disso Sirius? - disse deixando escapar o primeiro sorriso da noite.

\- Saber quem são os meus pais não me deixa mais em paz comigo mesmo, pelo contrário, mas talvez contigo seja diferente. MasAna... Os teus pais irão ser sempre Joana e Artur Potter.

\- tu acreditas mesmo... Que eu vou conseguir sobreviver a isto?

\- ao contrário do que tu pensas, ninguém desistiu de ti. Principalmente a Lily e o Remus, os dois têm passado noite e dia na biblioteca à procura de uma forma de te livrar dessa maldição. E apesar de eles não quererem que tu saibas...talvez exista uma solução.

-porque ninguém me disse ?!

\- porque acham que te devem proteger e de qualquer forma não há certezas de nada.

\- eu...eu teria deixar de ser quem sou?

Sirius sorriu atirando os cabelos para trás da cara.

\- Ana ...tu deixarás de ser uma succubus quando o sol deixar de nascer a este e pôr-se a oeste.

Algo dentro dela começou a respirar. Tudo seria mais fácil sem duvida, mas algo batia certo agora que sabia quem era...como Sirius dizia apenas tinha de aceitar.

\- Eu não sei se o consigo perdoar.

\- Se não o perdoares ele vai continuar a esconder-se atrás da necessidade de proteger a Lily. Vais-lhe dar a desculpa que ele precisa para te encarcerar.

-Eu não consigo fingir mais...

\- Ana ensina-o a ouvir aquilo que tu já sabes.

-O quê?

\- Que estás perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

\- Eu não sei se...

\- Não o negues. - ele interrompeu-a - Nunca negues algo como o que vocês têm. - e então baixou tanto a voz que foi dificílimo perceber o que ele disse - não faças como eu.

\- Preciso de um tempo

\- Pensa rápido Ana e não percas tempo que não tens - a verdade das suas palavras assustaram-no - Agora que historia é essa de fazeres um feitiço para proteger a Bellatrix do Voldemort?

Xxxx

Ela nem percebeu o que lhe caiu em cima. Num momento estava a andar para a sua sala comunal como sempre, no outro estava a ser prensada contra a parede. Literalmente sem ar, devido à pressão no seu pescoço provocada pela mão de Sirius.

\- Eu não sei o que tu pensas que estás a fazer Bellatrix, a confraternizar com Voldemort, mas se pensas que te vou deixar viver para ires entregar Avalon a Voldemort estás muito enganada. Por isso pensa bem, pensa bem nas tuas próximas palavras.

A pressão diminuiu ligeiramente e ela encontrou duas golfadas de ar para poder rir escarnecidamente da cara do primo. A pressão voltou a aumentar.

\- Isto não é uma piada! - ele aproximou-se até os lábios dele tocarem a orelha dela. -eu acabo contigo num piscar de olhos.

\- Como se fosses capaz

\- Tu não sabes do que sou capaz - ele rugiu mas ela não tremeu de medo como ele queria.

\- Diz-me ...o que a Evans ia pensar se te visse a tentar matar-me?

\- Não me importa o que ela pensa contanto que esteja a salvo.

-A salvo de quem? De Voldemort?

\- De Voldemort ou de ti é a mesma coisa.

\- Ninguém está a salvo dele.

\- Já falas como uma verdadeira nojentinha do seu círculo de cobras.

\- Achas mesmo que me ia entregar a mim mesma? Ele mata-me se souber a verdade Sirius! Tu sabes isso! Sobre o que é que é isto de verdade?Queres uma repetição da sessão da semana passada?

Ela viu os olhos dele estreitarem-se em menção à noite de sexo que tinham partilhado.

\- Tu não vales nada...eu tenho nojo de ti.

\- Nojo? Não pareceu ser nojo aquilo que sentiste.

Aquilo pareceu silencia-lo. Ele libertou a pressão do pescoço dela e afastou-se e Bellatrix fingiu compor as suas roupas enquanto procurava a varinha . Ouviu-o rir e quando olhou para Sirius já sabia que a sua varinha estaria na mão dele.

\- Pelos vistos a fama precede-te.

\- não posso dizer o mesmo de ti . A tua fama de ordinária fica atrás da realidade.

\- A tua mãe nunca deixaria que falasses assim comigo.

Ele apontou a varinha dela diretamente ao coração. Tal como esperava, trazer a sua tia à conversa iria sempre enfurece-lo.

\- Bella ...- o nome pelo qual ele a tratava em pequena deu-lhe arrepios.- o tempo em que usavas a minha querida mãe para me fazer pagar por algo, já acabou à muito tempo.

\- e o que vais fazer? Sabes o que a tua querida Evans diria se te ouvisse a ameaçar-me ?

-Não te atrevas a dizer o nome dela DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE FIZESTE! - por momentos assustou-se . Aquela febre no olhar era de uma pessoa capaz de tudo e ela bem sabia que Sirius não tinha nada a perder. - a Lily pode querer acreditar que tu mudaste mas eu sei perfeitamente quem tu és e o que desejas. Acabo contigo antes de poderes dizer abracadabRa.

-Nunca disse que tinha mudado. Mas foi tão fácil para ti acreditar que eu era esse monstro que tu sempre pintaste.

Assim que ouviu o que tinha dito deu uma estalada mental na própria testa. Passado anos de desprezo é que se lembrava agora de começar a dizer a verdade?

Para seu alívio, ele voltou a rir.

-Percebe bem Bellatrix porque não vais ter outro aviso: Nem a promessa que fiz à tua irmã me vai impedir de acabar com a tua raça se tocares com um dedo em Lillian Evans.

-Aviso recebido – ela retrucou tentando manter a calma perante o olhar mortal. – Sirius? – ele virou-se, mas foi lento de mais. – Estupefaça!

O primo caiu desacordado no chão. Ela passou por cima dele, abaixando-se para apanhar a sua varinha e guardando a varinha suplente que usava para todo o lado.

\- Idiota! -disse com desprezo, a respiração acalmando ao fechar as mãos sobre a sua varinha novamente – devias saber que não se vira as costas a uma cobra. Idiota- voltou a dizer desta vez dando-lhe um beliscão como fizera tantas vezes enquanto eram crianças.

" _Com que então uma promessa a Andromeda para me vigiar? Dois burros! Sou sempre eu que tenho de tomar conta de vocês!"_

Suspirou alto, enquanto olhava a cara do primo desacordado. Já tivera melhor aspecto. Mesmo assim, era o rapaz mais bonito que aquela escola de merda já vira. Assustou-se quando deu por si a retirar uma mecha do cabelo negro de cima dos olhos e a relembrar a noite que tinham tido.

Não com a raiva do costume, mas com desejo das mãos dele em todo o lado. Se ele soubesse que tinha sido a primeira vez ...talvez tivesse sido diferente.

" _Filho da Mãe! Não é tarde nem é cedo!"_

Num desatino e sem pensar, pegou na varinha e levantou a camisa de Sirius. _"Vais aprender que ninguém brinca com Bellatrix Black... muito menos tu!"_

Levantou-se orgulhosa do seu trabalho e deu um ultimo olhar ao primo antes de virar costas. _"Ele vai ficar tão furioso..."_ Isso pareceu faze-la rir ainda mais. Quando deu por si estava a rir descontroladamente enquanto desaparecia no corredor a imaginar a cara do primo quando acordasse.


	7. Chapter 7-Part1

**Do or die/Part 1**

Dia 31 de Outubro. Em qualquer um dos seus mundos, bruxo ou Muggle, era um dia para celebrar. Lily acordou com um sorriso na cara, animada, pensando que talvez, apenas talvez hoje o dia lhe trouxesse razões para sorrir.

Ana, Marlene e Alice ainda estavam a dormir e ela passou os olhos por todas as suas colegas no dormitório com uma sensação quente no peito.

Ana continuava aborrecida com ela e Lily sabia que ela tinha razão. Sempre fora contra não contar a Ana os sacrifícios que lhe estavam a exigir que fizessem, mas ninguém lhe deixou contar. O próprio Dumbledore encarregou-se disso.

" _-Ana por favor tenta entender – ela dissera-lhe, mas tinha sido a escolha de palavras errada._

 _\- Não há nada para entender. Tu tens um papel a cumprir e eu tenho o meu._

 _-Ana ...todos nós estamos a lutar por ti. Ninguém desistiu. O Remus..._

 _-Não me interessa o que o Remus pensa – Ana cortou e Lily calou-se, percebendo que Remus era um assunto ainda mais delicado._

 _Ana virou costas, pronta para sair do dormitório, mas parou a meio caminho._

 _-Não sei como passar à frente disto- não estou preparada para algo assim...abandonar todos os que amo e passar o resto da minha vida numa ilha proscrita...não sou assim tão altruísta._

 _-Ele está devastado._

 _-Tu não estás a ouvir Lily. Isto não é sobre o Lupin, é sobre mim._

 _-Não vai chegar a isso._

 _-Tu não sabes._

 _-Não, mas ainda não é tempo de cruzar os braços._

 _Ana não retucou, mas Lily sabia que não acreditava em uma palavra do que tinha dito._

 _-Mesmo que seja assim, vais querer passar o resto do tempo longe do Remus?_

 _-Ele usou-me_

 _-Ana_

 _-Foi tão difícil começar a confiar nele. Ele não podia ter feito isto."_

Ela acreditava, sabia que iam encontrar uma solução. Não havia outra hipótese.

Sem conter a excitação, levantou-se e começou a arranjar-se lentamente.

Talvez por ser um dos primeiros dias desde que voltara ao castelo, que não tivera um sonho ou pesadelo, tudo parecia tão bom. Sem sonhos com antepassados lunáticos, sem sonhos da sua relação avassaladora com Sirius, apenas um sono profundo e descansado.

Deixou um bilhete e desceu a cantarolar uma música muggle. O salão principal estava quase vazio, mas isso não a desanimou. O professor Dumbledore, no entanto, estava presente e conversava animadamente com o professor Flitwick.

Ela abriu um dos seus livros de leitura, mas não conseguiu ler durante muito tempo.

Os Marotos entraram no salão a rir, nas suas brincadeiras costumeiras que ela não entendia e preferia não entender. Assim que a viu, Remus afastou-se dos rapazes e dirigiu-se a ela ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Era tão bom vê-lo assim, uma vez que os últimos dias mal tinha ouvido uma palavra da boca dele e o olhar frustrado das vezes que tentava falar com Ana e não conseguia, era uma constante. Para seu desapontamento, os restantes Marotos vieram atrás deles, com o Potter a cochichar qualquer coisa no ouvido de Sirius.

Engoliu em seco. Vê-lo continuava a provocar nela múltiplas sensações e a ruiva sentia uma urgência enorme que tudo aquilo parasse, que ela conseguisse seguir em frente. Ela devia ter percebido exatamente naquele momento, que o seu dia estava prestes a ir por água a baixo.

-Bom dia Lily

-Bom dia flor

\- Bom dia – disse puxando uma cadeira para o seu amigo e ignorando, determinada, a voz de Potter. Nem valia a pena lutar contra a maré, sabia perfeitamente que os restantes se iam sentar ali.

-O que aconteceu para estares tão animada? E a ler o teu livro preferido.

Ela sorriu. Se alguém conseguia reparar naqueles minúsculos pormenores era Remus. Deu de ombros.

-Nada de especial. Apenas uma boa noite de sono. – isso pareceu anima-lo – e vocês? Posso perguntar o que é que os desordeiros do costume fizeram para que aparecesses com esse sorriso no rosto ou é melhor nem perguntar?

O sorriso no rosto de Remus desapareceu rapidamente e Lily sentiu um calafrio de mau presságio.

-Eu esqueci-me dos livros na torre. Volto já.

-Onde é que pensas que vais Padfoot? – o Potter disse agarrando o amigo por um braço. Isso fez Lily querer correr dali – estás com vergonha da Evans? Nós podemos confiar nela, ela não vai contar a ninguém .

-Prongs.

Remus tentou avisar, mas quando o Potter começava com aqueles arranques ninguém o conseguia travar.

A curiosidade levou a melhor nela ao ver o olhar incomodado na cara de Sirius.

\- Duvido que o Black tenha vergonha do que quer que seja a contar pelas vezes que o Remus o apanha com as calças na mão em lugares públicos. – com o Sirius era sempre assim, ela nunca conseguia controlar o seu lado malicioso.

-Foi uma vez – Sirius comentou baixinho entre um gemido desesperado e um sussurro. – e não vai voltar a acontecer.

Ela nem se dignou a responder, baixando os olhos envergonhada.

-Bem Lily, se te queres sentir melhor, " _É Evans, Potter",_ precisas de saber que as escapadinhas noturnas de Padfoot desta vez fizeram com que ele ganhasse uma tatuagem bem peculiar acima do ...

-Prongs! Por favor eu prometo que isto vai ter volta.

-Uma tatuagem? – ela perguntou com a boca seca.

-Sim de uma das suas admiradoras. Um B muito bem desenhado que termina numa lindíssima cobra verde esm...

Mas o Potter acabou a sua verborreia quando Sirius lhe lançou um feitiço, imobilizando-o e fazendo-o despencar da cadeira.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor tomou conta dos três que restaram à mesa. Remus olhava de um para o outro, abria e fechava a boca até que desistiu, suspirou pesadamente e decidiu que o teto era demasiado interessante. Sirius olhou para a ruiva à espera de uma reação que não veio, uma vez que ainda se encontrava petrificada.

Como é que depois de todas as abnormidades que Sirius tinha feito, aquilo ainda mexia com ela daquela forma? Como é que se deixava afetar a cada comentário, de cada vez que sabia que ele dormia com uma rapariga diferente? E aquele olhar dele de quem se preocupava com ela piorava tudo! Odiava-se por se importar, achava-se uma idiota por se expor daquela maneira.

-Lils

Sentia-se quebrar sempre que ele dizia o seu nome. Encostou a cadeira para trás, afastando-se o mais possível dele, indecisa se saía ou não da mesa. O barulho pareceu silencia-lo.

O Potter desfez-se rapidamente do feitiço e revidou na mesma moeda a um Sirius que ficou imobilizado.

\- Para que é que foi isso? Não me digas que não gostaste do presente dessa mulher corajosa? E ele não nos diz o nome dela acreditas Evans? Eu e o Remus já tentamos de tudo. Não é Bianca, Barbara, Beatrice ou Bethany. Será Bella? Andaste a dar umas voltas com a Bellatrix? Que nojo Padfoot, para além de ser tua prima é um diabo.

Podia ter escapado a qualquer pessoa, mas Lily achava que depois do ano passado conhecia um pouco Sirius. O olhar nervoso do moreno dos olhos mais bonitos que ela vira em toda a sua vida, não lhe escapou. Potter tinha acertado em cheio.

Merda!

-Tenho de passar pela biblioteca.

Saiu a correr da mesa sem olhar para trás, sem querer saber.

Definitivamente não sabia lidar com Sirius. Quem diria que acordara tão feliz! Era sempre assim... quando se sentia tão corajosa e forte, pronta para enfrentar tudo o que viesse, vinha algo que lhe mostrava que em relação a Sirius, tudo era fresco, tudo era dor e toda a paixão e amor, era para ficar.

" _5º Ano-Festa de Halloween do :_

 _Remus intercetou-a segundos depois de ela virar costas a Severus. Aquelas discussões eram cada vez mais comuns e Lily sentia que a pouco e pouco perdia o seu amigo de infância para algo que não compreendia completamente._

 _Não queria ver o rosto bondoso de Remus naquele momento. Tudo o que queria_

 _era sair para longe dali, das pessoas, sentir a relva nos pés, ouvir todos os animais da_

 _floresta e sentir-se em casa. Exatamente como Selene lhe ensinara a fazer para se acalmar._

 _Ela ficou à espera das palavras de conforto que não vieram._

 _Remus puxou-a num movimento extravagante para dançar. O silêncio era_

 _pesado, o rapaz loiro olhava as pessoas à volta deles sem muito interesse._

 _-Amos Diggory e Anna Abbot_

 _-Promissor jogador de Quiddich e a filha de uma antiga família do mundo bruxo,_

 _para além de uma pessoa muito inteligente – a ruiva comentou_

 _-Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Black_

 _-Algumas doações devem ter intercedido aí._

 _Remus sorriu apesar de ambos saberem que não era verdade._

 _-Andromeda Black e Ted Thonks_

 _-Os nossos Mui nobres Monitor e Monitora Chefe_

 _-James Potter e Ana Smith_

 _-O mais novo capitão da equipa de Gryffindor e arrogante filhinho do papá e a sua_

 _adorável prima._

 _-O nosso professor elitista é um cliché ambulante. – deu de ombros como se fosse_

 _um dado adquirido do mundo._

 _Era isso que Lily adorava em Remus. A capacidade para se conformar, parecia_

 _tudo tão mais fácil... não havia rancores, ele aceitava o que a vida lhe dava e_

 _seguia em frente._

 _A mão de Remus era forte contra a sua cintura. Como a amizade entre eles,_

 _sempre foi firme. Ele sempre sabia o que fazer e ela preocupava-se em lembrar-_

 _lhe que a vida merecia ser vivida._

 _Lily agradeceu-lhe internamente por Remus não falar em Severus._

 _-Remus Lupin e Lily Evans – disse com um sorriso, olhando pela primeira vez_

 _que a chamara para dançar nos olhos esmeralda dela._

 _-Os maiores bruxos que alguma vez o mundo bruxo terá o prazer de conhecer._

 _Simples assim, como se fosse uma promessa só para os dois._

 _-Poderia conceder-me uma dança Miss Evans? O Prongs precisa urgentemente da tua_

 _ajuda e de um pequeno conselho._

 _E como que do nada ali estava Sirius Black, com as suas aparições inoportunas e_

 _surpresas._

 _-Sirius Black – Remus continuou dando-lhe o dom da palavra_

 _\- Uma mente brilhante, não fosse pelo facto de preferir gastar o tempo dele com o arruaceiro do Potter e a arrasar corações por esses corredores._

 _-Eu, o Prongs e o Moony – o moreno disse carregando no nome do Monitor que se fez desentendido – distribuímos um bem publico e quanto a esses corações... eles arrasam-se sozinhos, eu nunca olhei duas vezes para eles. Não sou como o Prongs._

 _-Padfoot! Porque deveria trocar a companhia da mais bela rapariga aqui_

 _presente pelo meu amigo?_

 _-Remus! – repreendeu. Sentia as maçãs do rosto a escaldarem com o_

 _comprimento. – Não será preciso – tentou dizer, largando uma das mãos de_

 _Remus. O Black não precisava de dançar com ela, para a manter ocupada. Não era_

 _como se quisesse trocar qualquer palavra com o moreno._

 _-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer por James – o loiro disse interrompendo o que Lily_

 _ia dizer e entregando uma das suas mãos a Sirius. – Lily eu gostaria de ter o meu_

 _amigo vivo no final da noite._

 _-Não é como se fosse mata-lo aqui com tantas testemunhas Remus. Agradeço a ideia – a ruiva sorriu piscando-lhe o olho ._

 _-Sirius, cuidado que ela morde._

 _Sirius riu como se fosse completamente impossível o que Remus tinha acabado_

 _de dizer. E de repente, sem aviso prévio, Lily estava a rodar com Sirius Black_

 _pelo salão, os braços dele em volta dela e os olhos penetrantes postos em Lily._

 _Sabem aquele espaço de segurança que todas as pessoas têm e que quando_

 _ultrapassado, as pessoas inconscientemente se sentem inseguras?_

 _Não havia qualquer espaço de segurança quando se estava com Sirius Black._

 _Tudo nele era demasiado envolvente, o mais pequeno gesto. Por meio segundo_

 _Lily sentiu-se como todas aquelas meninas idiotas de Hogwarts que se atiravam_

 _para cima dele. Mas passado esse segundo tudo o que Lily queria era conhecer_

 _melhor Sirius Black. Lily tinha a certeza que havia uma história imensa para_

 _descobrir._

 _-Sirius... – ouviu-se dizer – é a estrela mais brilhante do céu nocturno. Pode ser_

 _vista a partir de qualquer ponto da Terra._

 _-Uma fã de estrelas?_

 _-Em parte – disse com um pequeno sorriso, não querendo que as memórias de_

 _infância viessem ao de cima naquele exato momento._

 _-Selene – ouviu-o dizer com uma voz profunda e certa. Sirius era alto, pelo menos_

 _mais uma cabeça do que Lily. Aquele nome sempre mexera com Lily, ela sentia_

 _uma necessidade imensa de olhar Sirius nos olhos e saber o que ele conhecia de_

 _Selene - Ela dirige a sua carruagem pelos céus e responde por_

 _outro nome: Luna... era conhecida por curar os amaldiçoados da sua dor – a sua_

 _voz morreu e Sirius agarrou uma madeixa ruiva do cabelo de Lily._

 _Era sempre tão estranho estar perto de Sirius Black. As suas reacções e acções_

 _eram sempre uma surpresa. Sirius Black era uma caixa de surpresas , que não_

 _ligava a conceitos sociais ou o que quer que a sociedade lhe dissesse para fazer._

 _Lily admirava isso nele. O jeito como ele olhava para ela, como se não existisse_

 _mais ninguém ali, era desconcertante e intimidava-a fazendo com que ela nunca_

 _soubesse muito bem se queria ou não estar perto de Sirius._

 _\- Selene era mais que isso. – ouviu-se dizer – Selene foi a única e verdadeira paixão de_

 _Salazar Slytherin._

 _Ela sentiu a mão de Sirius parar de acariciar o seu cabelo, como se bebesse cada palavra do que ela tinha acabado de dizer. A ruiva não sabia quando, nem como, mas tinham parado de dançar e ela finalmente ganhou coragem e olhou Sirius. Ele tinha_

 _fantásticos olhos azuis escuros, como o céu nocturno . o seu semblante era sério e_

 _taciturno, as sobrancelhas em forma de asa contraídas , formando uma bonita ruga ._

 _-Fã de mitologia? – disse. A voz dela era rouca e percebeu que precisava de uma bebida._

 _Ele deixou escapar um riso e Lily percebeu que Potter era o rapaz dos sorrisos naquele_

 _grupo. Sirius sorria como Remus, sem alegria e vontade, mas como um espelho do que_

 _lhes ia na cabeça._

 _Estava novamente a dançar com Sirius Black. Quando dançava com Sirius , ele puxava as pessoas para si, como se não as quisesse largar. A forma como lhe agarrava uma pequena parte do tecido do vestido, era um movimento sôfrego. Desta vez Lily não prestou atenção às pessoas à sua volta, rodopiando pelo salão e aproveitando o momento que era ter uma conversa civilizada com Sirius Black._

 _Mais tarde nessa noite quando se deitou, Lillian Evans sonhou com o amor_

 _impossível de Selene e Salazar._

 _Ana entrou no salão principal no dia a seguir cheia de boa disposição._

 _Lily já se encontrava à mesa com a cabeça pousada em cima dos livros. Foi a pessoa que ela não queria ver que lhe desejou os bons dias._

 _-Bom dia Lily. – ao que a amiga resmungou um cumprimento._

 _-Ressaca – o loiro esclareceu – Nem foi capaz de cumprir com as suas obrigações de Monitora, tive de distribuir sozinho os cartazes do baile._

 _-Desculpa Remus – veio o lamento da ruiva_

 _-Qual baile?_

 _-De Natal. NA semana anterior ao nosso jogo contra os Slytherin._

 _-Óptimo . Isso significa que temos um mês para encontrar o teu admirador secreto Lily . anima-te, nós não vamos permitir que vás sozinha ao baile._

 _-Eu não vou sozinha , vou com o Remus. – a ruiva resmungou_

 _-Começo a ficar magoado por os outros saberem dos meus convites primeiro do que eu._

 _-Tens outra companhia em mente Lupin ? – a ruiva perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada._

 _-Quer dizer.. não , claro Lily – a ruiva voltou a apoiar a cabeça nos livros depois da resposta gaguejada do amigo_

 _-De qualquer das formas, isso não tira o Lupin da nossa lista._

 _-Eu já vos disse que o Remus pode e deve ser tirado dessa lista._

 _-Qual lista e porque é que eu estou inserida nela?_

 _-Elas acham que tu podes ser o meu admirador secreto – Lily respondeu fazendo o rapaz engasgar-se e cuspir metade do sumo de abobora._

 _-Apesar de eu te admirar Lily, não me parece que isso seja muito secreto ._

 _-Eu já lhes disse que até de olhos fechados era capaz de te reconhecer, mas elas não me dão ouvidos._

 _-Isso não é uma frase muito bonita para se dizer – Ana comentou enquanto acenava para Marlene e James, o que fez com que Lily resmungasse baixinho – disseste alguma coisa Lily?_

 _-Porque é que agora temos que começar a fazer as refeições todos juntos?_

 _-Lupin podes fazer alguma coisa com o mau humor da Lily? – disse com descaso – olá, bom dia aos dois._

 _-Eu não sou um boneco para o Remus concertar, Ana – a amiga deitou-lhe a língua de fora._

 _-Oh a nossa lista... O Lupin já está fora?_

 _-A Lily diz que é capaz de reconhecer o Lupin até de olhos fechados Marlene, eu não sei bem o que ela quer dizer com isto mas..._

 _-Eu tenho a dizer que já fazias da nossa amiga uma mulher honesta Lupin! – Marlene apontou-lhe um dedo, debruçada sobre a mesa._

 _Remus levantou as duas mãos em sinal de redenção._

 _-Deixem de o atormentar , não veem que está aterrorizado?_

 _-Eu se fosse a ti James, ficava fora de toda esta história. Elas têm uma lista._

 _-Uma lista? – O moreno chegou-se à frente para ouvir melhor – como assim?_

 _-Uma lista e tu estás em primeiro lugar Potter. Toda a gente sabe que tu tens uma paixão secreta pela Lily._

 _Foi a vez de Lily levantar as mãos em sinal de redenção._

 _-Eu não as conheço , elas não são minhas amigas._

 _-Eu não tenho paixão secreta nenhuma pela Evans._

 _-Olhem bem para ele, o Potter gosta de tudo às claras, quanto mais pessoas assistirem melhor. Ele nunca na vida seria capaz de pensar em algo assim._

 _\- Hey! Não me parece que as raparigas deste castelo tivessem algo a reclamar_

 _-Eu não sou as raparigas deste castelo – disse levantando-se e levando a mão à cabeça – ai! Ai! - Potter gargalhou alto ._

 _-Eu achei que tu nem apreciasses a atenção deste admirador – Remus alfinetou_

 _\- Se não for o James , temos sempre o ...Sirius , bom dia!_

 _-Bom dia, Ana._

 _-O quê? o Padfoot também está na lista? – James perguntou de boca cheia._

 _-Qual lista?_

 _-Já chega! Estou farta de ter amigas que não dão valor à minha privacidade. Adeus, até poções.– Lily disse e saiu em disparada do salão principal ._

 _\- Acho que a envergonhamos..._

 _-Isto foi tudo porque eu cheguei? – Sirius perguntou._

 _Ana riu enquanto passava a lista a Marlene para que esta a continuasse a estudar"_

Ele viu-a chegar num vestido de lantejoulas verde escuro que definia todas as suas curvas e que deslizava até ao chão, abrindo de lado e expondo um pouco mais das pernas da ruiva do que ele gostaria. Suspirou fundo, pensando que já tinha ganho a noite apenas por conseguir vê-la assim.

Depois de o convencer a ir àquele baile elitista, Padfoot desaparecera atrás de alguém e ele ficara sozinho, ora encostado a beber algo, ora a conversar com um dos muitos convidados que se aproximavam dele e lhe perguntavam se era filho de Fleamount Potter.

" _É claro que sou filho do meu pai, seus idiotas, sou a cara chapada_ _dele_ ", pensava, apesar de cumprimentar polidamente.

\- Peço desculpa, Miss Clearwater vou ter de interromper a nossa conversa por momentos.

Ele agarrou rapidamente dois copos de firewhisky quando viu Diggory a aproximar-se rapidamente da ruiva que ainda se encontrava sozinha a observar o local.

-Evans – sentia-se nervoso, mais do que o normal, ao lado dela. – Uma bebida?

-Potter – ela cumprimentou – lembro-me bem da ultima vez que me ofereceste uma bebida.

-Também te deves lembrar que paguei em dobro a brincadeira. – disse estendo-lhe de novo o copo.

-Verdade.

Ele sorriu ao ver que lhe arrancara um bonito sorriso.

-Onde está o Moony? Pensei que ele viesse contigo.

\- A esta hora ainda deve estar à espera da Ana. – disse finalmente aceitando a bebida. – a tua prima é de uma teimosia exemplar.

-Corre no sangue, é de família . O quê?

\- Eu tenho receio que estejamos todos a tomar o caminho mais perto para a afastar de nós.

" _Eu também...cada vez mais."_

-O que se passa? James Potter sério não é uma visão que eu tenha todos os dias.

Ele riu. Se ela soubesse... depois de ter relembrado as memórias de Gryffindor, tudo mudara.

\- É difícil reconhecer a minha prima.

-Pareceste o Remus a falar.

-Eu concordo com ele em muita coisa.

-Eu não.

-É difícil ver a minha prima debaixo...daquilo.

-Agora pareceste o Godric – disse mexendo-se desconfortavelmente, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro.

James sentiu-se desconfortável também, quase paralisado.

-Respira Potter, não estou a comparar-te com ele dessa forma. Só acho que estás a ser preconceituoso. A Ana continua a ser a tua prima e precisa mais do teu apoio do que nunca. Imagina como ela se deve estar a sentir, a pensar que todos os amigos dela, família e namorado iam abandona-la sozinha numa ilha milenar para conseguirem salvar o mundo.

-E se não conseguirmos? Se perdermos a humanidade dela?

Essa era a verdadeira razão do seu afastamento para com Ana. Ele não sabia lidar com isso, não sabia o que fazer com essa possibilidade.

James deixou de olhar para ela para observar o seu professor e anfitrião da festa. Ele sentia uma culpa horrível pelas palavras da ruiva. Sabia que ela tinha razão.

\- Sinto-me tão perdido como a Ana nesse assunto, Evans.

Ele viu-a confusa e franzir as sobrancelhas. Abriu a boca para lhe dizer alguma coisa e ele quase riu. _"Como é possível ela ser tão arrebatadora?"_

-Miss Evans, Mr Potter, que bom que conseguiu comparecer. Tenho uma surpresa para si esta noite. Deve estar a chegar a qualquer instante. - Onde está o nosso amigo especial? Pensei que viria com ele.

\- O Remus não pode comparecer professor.

-Não estou a falar do Richard Lily, apesar de ele ser um ótimo aluno.

-Remus, Professor. Chama-se Remus Lupin.

-Exacto Mr. Potter. Mas referia-me antes à minha dupla maravilha: Mr Snape.

Lily abriu e fechou várias vezes a boca, incomodada. James decidiu intervir.

-Miss Evans deu-me a honra de me acompanhar nesta noite.

-Oh estou a perceber . – O professor disse rapidamente.

" _Não está a perceber nada, o velho fofoqueiro. Quem me dera que ela aceitasse um passeio nos jardins, quanto mais acompanhar-me num evento destes."_

-Entendeu errado professor. Eu e a Evans fazemos parte da direção do clube de duelos e como temos coisas a discutir decidimos vir juntos... como colegas de trabalho – acrescentou rapidamente ao ver o olhar de Lily.

-Muito bem Mr Potter, nesse caso espero que não desapareçam. Não esqueçam que tenho várias surpresas para os dois ao longo da noite.

-Com certeza professor, agora com a sua licença vou levar Miss Evans para um passo de dança.

Ele não esperou pela aprovação de Lily. Sem saber como conseguira não meter o pé na argola até ali, conduziu-a numa musica não muito lenta pelo salão.

Ficaram vários segundos calados, segundos que se transformaram em minutos com um James Potter cheio de medo de fazer algo de mal que a levasse a expulsa-lo com feitiços da frente dela.

Era talvez a vez que tinha estado mais perto da ruiva. Mal se atreveu a mexer a mão que se encontrava nas costas de Lily ou a dar um paço em frente e fechar mais o espaço entre eles. Respirou fundo tentando decorar cada momento, cada detalhe, inalando o seu perfume e rezando para que nunca se esquecesse daquela sensação.

-Potter?

Ele olhou finalmente nos olhos da ruiva mas não falou, apenas lhe fez sinal para que falasse. Ela bateu-lhe no ombro.

-Para que foi isso?

-Isso foi por dizeres que vínhamos juntos.

-Preferias explicar porque não vens com o Sniv...Snape à festa do vosso queridinho? – ele alterou ao ver as sobrancelhas da ruiva franzirem-se.

-Não te aproveites disso para espalhar à escola toda que temos um encontro.

-Eu não era capaz de ...bem na verdade talvez fosse capaz de fazer isso. Mas não vou- acrescentou rapidamente.

Eles dançaram calados mais um bocado. Ele não podia acreditar na sorte que estava a ter. Observou-a de perto, o semblante carregado que era tão usual nela nos últimos tempos.

-Pergunta.

-O quê?

-Quase consigo cheirar a tua ansiedade Potter.

-Andas a usar os teus poderes comigo?

-Não é de todo necessário. És demasiado óbvio.

-Com medo?

-Do quê?

-De espreitar como me sinto quando estou perto de ti Lillian Evans.

Ela riu, um risinho feminino e bonito. Meio nervoso, em que ela precisou de segurar o ombro dele para se equilibrar e ele desejou que ela nunca tirasse a mão dali.

-Potter essas cantadas não funcionam comigo. Já deverias saber.

-Acho que passados cento e trinta e sete pedidos para sair negados, eu deveria saber isso.

Para sua surpresa ela não retrucou como era usual em si. Aquele perfume incomparável invadiu-o. Depois de ter as memórias de Godric, tudo se tornara tão urgente, principalmente explicar-lhe o que sentia, mostrar-lhe que era diferente daquele monstro. A sua atenção ficou presa, como tantas vezes, nas orelhas pontiagudas de elfo que ela escondia com um feitiço e que apenas ele e os restantes guardiões conseguiam ver.

Tão delicadas...

-Não devias esconde-las.

-o quê? Oh – disse levando uma mão a uma das orelhas quando viu onde o seu olhar repousava– são estranhas não são? Já imaginaste as atenções desnecessárias que iria trazer se todos conseguissem vê-las?

-São perfeitinhas. – ele respondeu rápido demais, calando-se de imediato.

Ela tinha esse poder nele. Faze-lo expôr-se ao ridículo daquela forma.

-Se fosse comigo eu não ia querer esconder.

-Quando for contigo vais ter a oportunidade de escolher e tenho a certeza que não vais querer expor ao mundo todo que és "diferente".

Por várias vezes James pensara como seria consigo, quando fizesse o ritual como Lily e Fabian tinham feito. Que parte do seu corpo e como é que a magia se iria manifestar.

-É tão diferente não é? Do ano passado? O ano passado estávamos todos aqui. Eu trouxe o Remus, a Ana ainda era feliz, a Marlene trouxe a Alice e as duas fizeram a vida de Fabian um inferno. Tu estavas irritantemente bêbado e o Sirius acabou a tomar conta de ti e... – ela pausou momentaneamente, o olhar perdido no vazio – O Severus ... – novo silencio.

-Tu e o Snape ainda eram amigos. – ele tentou ajuda-la a acabar o raciocínio.

Ela fechou os olhos, os lábios levemente abertos e James sentiu as suas tão familiares borboletas no estômago.

-Não, não de verdade. Mas ainda não estávamos de lados opostos.

Ele rodou-a fazendo o vestido cintilar. Quem diria quando acordou de manhã que estaria naquele momento a dançar com Lillian Evans? Nem nos seus sonhos mais coloridos. Lembrava-se do dia em que percebera como a ruiva era linda. Na altura era um idiota, agora conseguia perceber. Lily era muito mais do que ele alguma vez achara.

" _Em dias de baile não havia nada mais importante do que o tempo. Para uns precioso e para outros algo absurdo. James estava sentado no salão comunal, à espera tal como todos os outros Marotos, que os respetivos pares descessem a maldita escada que dava para os dormitórios femininos._

 _-Tanto tempo! Qual é o problema destas miúdas? É só um baile, não um casamento! -Sirius comentou irritado da espera._

 _-vale a pena esperar Almofadinhas. No fim sempre compensa._

 _-Fala o entendido – disse dando um cachaço em Petigrew.- E elas nem sequer são os nossos pares! Imagina se fossem..._

 _-Se quiserem podem ir andando – Remus apontou já cansado do queixume._

 _De repente algo lhe saltou para o colo, era felpudo e extremamente vermelho e quando ele olhou para baixo tudo o que conseguia ver eram uns olhos muito verdes a olhar para ele._

 _-Olá – ele disse – eu conheço-te... tu és a raposa da Evans. – disse passando a mão pelo pêlo - a tua dona não vai gostar nada de te ver aqui comigo._

 _Padfoot assobiou alto e desencostou-se do cadeirão para ir até à escada, no que entretanto James se virou para ver o que tinha chamado a atenção do amigo. Sirius fazia uma vénia ridicula enquanto puxava a mão de Ana com cuidado. Ela sempre fora bonita, por isso não percebia o porquê dos seus três amigos olharem a sua prima daquela maneira, ela sempre fora a boneca da familia, a protegida. Ele sempre a vira assim, linda e perfeita. Por isso cumprimentou-a apenas com um pequeno sorriso cúmplice e não com o alarido que a rodeara._

 _Ela fazia agora o caminho de braço dado com Sirius até às poltronas onde eles estavam._

 _-Cuidado com essa raposa, ela não costuma ter qualquer tipo de afecto, excepto pela Lily._

 _Um sorriso travesso passou-lhe pelos lábios enquanto a raposa se roçava na palma da mão dele, delicadamente. Demorou uns momentos a aprecia-la, até Sirius quebrar a sua linha de pensamento._

 _-E quem é o felizardo Ana?_

 _-Alguém..._

 _-E eu que já pensava desistir de todas as minhas conquistas esta noite para ter o privilegio de te acompanhar._

 _-Tira os olhos da minha prima! – ele rosnou para o amigo, mas sem grande preocupação. Ele tentara infrutiferamente arranjar raparigas atrás de raparigas para Sirius sem resultado nenhum._

 _-Na verdade eu e a Alice decidimos ir sozinhas por isso sim aceito um passo de dança hoje à noite Sirius._

 _E todos riram porque sabiam que se um dos quatro era ciumento, esse alguem era James e a forma como tratava a prima era muito conhecida entre eles e por todos os coitados que sonhavam em magoa-la._

 _-Alguém me explica porque é que elas demoram tanto tempo? - disse Peter depois de bufar duas vezes. - e a Evans demora? É que o Remus vai começar a roer as unhas todas._

 _Remus lançou-lhe um olhar de perigo que Peter entendeu como um aviso e acabou por se calar, mas face aos olhares curiosos dos restantes amigos, o lobisomem acabou por dizer._

 _-Vocês não compreendem...a culpa é toda tua Prongs! Devias controlar melhor o teu fã clube. A Lily ter rejeitado todos os teus estúpidos convites tem tido as suas...consequências._

 _-A Amélie anda novamente em acção? Interessante – apontou , sabia bem do que a chefe do seu fá clube era capaz– Nunca pensei que desses importância à tua vida social Moony._

 _-Todos nós conhecemos a psicótica da Amélie. Eu se fosse a ti, Prongs, tinha uma conversa com ela._

 _-Padfoot nem parece teu – disse olhando o moreno esticar-se no sofá - pensava que até achavas alguma piada à Amélie._

 _-E achava quando ela andava a tirar os esqueletos do armário do Moony, não quando anda a atormentar a vida das nossas caríssimas amigas. – disse com um piscar de olhos para Ana._

 _-E desde quando a Evans é tua amiga?_

 _Os cinco foram interrompidos por uma estonteante Marlene que descia as escadas rapidamente num lindo vestido de princesa azul bebe._

 _-Estás linda Marlene!_

 _Como sempre Marlene olhou sobranceira com um pequeno sorriso de canto dos lábios._

 _-Eu sou linda Ana querida. Agora tenho que ir que o meu date está à minha espera. Fechem a boca rapazes, capitão – disse já perto do retrato e fazendo um pequeno reconhecimento a James– ainda têm muita baba para correr por aquelas duas._

 _E assim como apareceu, desapareceu como uma borboleta._

 _-Eu sabia que para ser o meu par no Quiddich, a Marlene tinha de ter vários atributos._

 _-estamos convencidos hoje Padfoot._

 _-Estamos otimistas Moony._

 _Formou-se novamente silêncio quando Alice desceu as escadas pé ante pé, num bonito vestido rosa claro meio transparente de lado que lhe caia como uma luva. James foi o primeiro a levantar-se e a dirigir-se a Alice. Se Fabian a visse agora...pensou._

 _Com uma mesura exagerada, muito parecida com a de Sirius, estendeu a mão para Alice enquanto compunha os óculos no alto do nariz. Alice aceitou a mão do moreno, num sorriso agradecido._

 _-Senhoras e senhores, encontra-se diante vós a mais formosa chaser dos Gryffindor. – neste momento encontravam-se apenas eles no salão comunal mas mesmo assim Alice corou elegantemente e Sirius assobiou lá do fundo com um pequeno sorriso._

 _Tinha de facto sido a sua mais preciosa aquisição. James tinha a certeza que a equipa apenas tinha a ganhar e todos os dias engolia em seco por pensar que se a rapariga não tivesse enfrentado o seu orgulho, ela não estaria ali. Para já não falar de que Fabian tinha conseguido pô-la em grande forma física muito rapidamente._

 _-Como é possível que vocês duas estejam sozinhas neste baile? Nós temos de vos acompanhar, ter a certeza de que nada de mal vos acontece – as caras de Ana e Alice pareciam franzir-se a cada palavra dele – vejam como uma protecção do investimento, se assim preferirem._

 _-Han Han – Remus tossiu._

 _-Não sejas invejoso Moony – James disse-lhe – eu e o Padfoot não temos culpa que tu já estejas atrelado a uma ruiva que eu só posso acreditar que tem muito mau gosto ou não teria recusado o meu pedido. Por falar nisso, eu quero a oportunidade de ter o dinheiro da minha aposta de volta._

 _-Vocês apostaram com a Lily? – Ana resmungou olhando indignada para o primo._

 _-Não foi bem assim... – Remus defendeu-se._

 _-Então como é que foi Remus Lupin?_

 _James virou-se imediatamente, dando de caras com a ruiva atrás dele. A primeira impressão que teve era de que a ruiva era linda, ele nunca tinha reparado na beleza estonteante de Lily. Não era uma beleza óbvia como Marlene ou petit como Alice e Ana. Mas era uma beleza forte onde os seus olhos esmeralda eram o composto principal de um quadro muito bem pintado e ricamente refinado. A pele alva e macia, as bochechas altas, o nariz levemente arrebitado e os lábios carnudos e bem desenhados da cor de morangos macios, completavam harmoniosamente o seu rosto. Mas James não conseguia deixar de olhar os olhos dela, pois mais do que o físico da ruiva, era quando ela se chateava que ficava mais bonita. Ele nunca tinha reparado pois a raiva era sempre dirigida a ele, até então._

 _-Lily! – Remus levantou-se num salto dirigindo-se a eles e James deu dois passos atrás, não querendo ser o alvo daquela fúria e querendo observa-la mais um pouco, só mais um pouco._

 _O cabelo caía como uma cortina de fogo emoldurando a cara, até o meio das suas costas. O vestido verde escuro quase da cor daqueles olhos ímpares, era justo e moldava-se ao seu corpo até ao chão. Uma racha abria e ia dois palmos a cima do joelho e quando ela se virou em direção ao retrato do salão comunal, depois de ter declinado a mão que Remus lhe estendeu, percebeu que o vestido era aberto nas costas deixando expostas os bonitos ombros e grande parte das costas._

 _Um pequeno sorriso fluiu-lhe ao rosto e pensou para si que o seu plano de conquistar a ruiva para descobrir todos os seus segredos, era o melhor de todos._

 _-Remus Lupin, estás em maus lençóis . –ele disse, mas recebeu um cascudo de Sirius que agora se encontrava de pé e observava também interessado como Remus se iria livrar daquela situação._

 _-Não se ri da desgraça alheia James. Ainda mais quando a culpa é tua, tens uma boca muito grande..._

 _-Moony é perfeitamente capaz de dar a volta à situação. – disse dando de ombros._

 _\- VocÊs estão a falar da nossa amiga! – Ana apontou._

 _-Lily – James ouviu Remus chamar – não é o que estás a pensar, deixa-me explicar._

 _-Ui, esta frase nunca começa bem._

 _-Vais ter a noite toda para te explicar Lupin! E agora eu vou embora pois estou atrasada . – disse colocando uma madeixa atrás da orelha._

 _Foi quando ele viu. A orelha de Lily que ele tinha visto milhares de vezes de certeza absoluta e que sempre fora pequena e redonda, era agora delicada e pontiaguda como um duende ou um elfo. Ele piscou o olho uma e outra vez ._

 _-Padfoot. Diz-me que vês algo diferente na Evans. – ele segredou ao amigo e surpreendeu-se quando a sua voz saiu rouca._

 _-Han han – o moreno concordou retirando as madeixas negras da testa e James suspirou de alívio por não ser o único a ver algo na ruiva que não existia há um dia atrás – ela é uma mulher extremamente bonita e nós somos uns idiotas que estivemos a dormir durante muito tempo._

 _James ficou a olhar para Sirius como se não acreditasse. Abanou a cabeça e queria dizer a Sirius que não era isso a que se referia, apesar de ser verdade, mas este já saia na direção do retrato, sem aparentemente reparar em algo fora do normal na ruiva._

 _O que queria dizer? Precisava de uma bebida bem forte porque ver coisas até no mundo bruxo não era normal."_

-Potter? Devíamos fazer isto mais vezes.

-O quê?

-Falarmos como pessoas civilizadas.

-Eu sou sempre civilizado contigo Lily. Mas tu estás sempre tão concentrada nas minhas qualidades.

Lily riu. Riu de verdade enquanto retirava uma madeixa do rosto. O som fez James aquecer por dentro mais do que dois copos de firewhisky fariam.

-O que aconteceu hoje de manhã Lily?

Ele arrependeu-se assim que fez a pergunta e viu a sua reação. Ela ia negar o que quer que tivesse acontecido quando o professor Slughorn voltou a interrompe-los.

-Miss Evans eu disse-lhe que havia alguém que devia conhecer. Este é Mr. Damocles Belby. Formou-se em Hogwarts à cinco anos e atrevo-me a dizer que será o inventor de poções da década.

-É muita gentileza sua professor. Miss Evans, desde que cheguei apenas ouvi qualidades a seu respeito. A sua pesquisa é bastante incomum e gostaria de ajudar no que conseguisse. Acho mesmo que é a primeira pessoa com um pensamento tão audaz.

-Miss Evans sempre mostrou muita originalidade.

-Obrigada professor.

-Onde vai Potter? Acabou de chegar uma jogadora de Quiddich muito promissora, achei que estivesse interessado em conhecê-la.

-Vou buscar bebidas professor e teria todo gosto em conversar com uma profissional sobre Quiddich.

Como se ele fosse deixar a sua ruiva, que miraculosamente estivera a noite toda com ele sem um único berro, com aquele engomadinho empruado e bem arranjado. Ainda por cima uma estrela da disciplina preferida da ruiva? Preferia morrer.

Quando voltou para junto deles, apesar de não ser sua intenção ouviu parte do fim da conversa que o Professor deixou escapar entre uma gargalhada e outra.

-Permitir a um lobisomem permanecer no controlo da sua humanidade em noites de lua cheia, é incrível. Apesar de parecer completamente descabido.

-Mas se alguém conseguisse faze-lo seria completamente inovador. Poderia melhorar a vida de muitos bruxos.

\- Sim, bruxos que ninguém quer saber deles para nada. -Slughorn acrescentou. James desejou dar-lhe um pontapé apesar de saber que o que ele dizia era verdade.

-Exacto, seria a oportunidade de quebrar um dos tabus mais antigos do mundo bruxo.

-Tenho a dizer que é muito interessante ouvi-la falar miss Evans. Se precisar de testar a sua teoria tem todo o meu apoio e tenho a certeza que consigo arranjar uma ou duas pessoas dispostas a aceitar a experiencia. – o loiro disse fazendo questão de pôr uma das mãos nos ombros da ruiva.

-Fico muito contente em ouvir isso MR. Belby

-Han han – James decidiu interromper estendendo um novo copo a Lily, que aceitou nitidamente surpresa por o ver ali.

-Como pretende obter os materiais?

Lily lançou mais alguns olhares nervosos a James e o mesmo fez-se de desentendido , de olhos postos no liquido dentro do copo.

-Essa é a parte complicada. Os ingredientes que penso que resultariam seriam altamente dispendiosos.

-Assumi que sim. Se me permitir, gostaria de a ajudar nesse campo e financiar os produtos necessários pelo resto do ano. Mas em contrapartida gostaria dos seus relatórios mensais, tenho a certeza que o Professor Slughorn nos pode pôr em contacto. Que me diz? – James teve de se controlar para não espantar a mão do homem que agora segurava o cotovelo da ruiva

-Mas é claro que posso. Terei todo o gosto de ter um ex aluno brilhante e uma das minhas mais promissoras alunas a trabalhar em conjunto. Eu falarei com o Dumbledore, não se preocupem com nada.

-De verdade? Muito obrigada professor, Mr. Belby. Irei trabalhar nisto dia e noite. É uma oportunidade de sonho.

James ainda estava extasiado com a conversa que estava a ouvir. Mas será que ela não percebia que aquele homem bem-parecido, com os seus vinte e poucos anos estava interessado em muito mais do que financiar a sua pesquisa?

Demorou alguns minutos até os cumprimentos entusiastas de ambas as partes acabarem, mas assim que o homem que James nem queria saber o nome e o seu professor viraram costas, ele pegou na ruiva pela mão e levou-a para a varanda onde o vento de fim de outubro se podia sentir.

Varias pessoas se cruzaram com eles, lançando olhares esquisitos aos dois. Ele cumprimentou alguns mas sem parar, ele precisava de dizer umas quantas coisas a Lily enquanto tinha coragem.

Na varanda, a ruiva que respirava ofegantemente, libertou-se da mão dele e James sabia que ela estava naquele estado próprio dela entre o chateada com ele e o nervosa.

\- Para que é que foi isso tudo Potter? Não podes simplesmente pegar em mim assim, nós não temos essa confiança. – ele não conseguia responder.

Quase não a ouvia. Tinha o coração na boca, um maravilhamento difícil de controlar pelo ser à frente dele. Como é que ele não tinha percebido até ali que ela era perfeita? Não existia mais ninguém, mais ninguém no mundo como ela. Inteligente, bondosa, corajosa...o que ela queria fazer por Remus ultrapassava em larga escala o que os Marotos tinham feito.

Há um mês atrás ele tinha duvidas que amava Lily Evans, naquele momento tinha a certeza absoluta, como tinha a certeza de quem era. Apenas se tentara iludir, ele não queria perder mais tempo. Não queria perder nada com aquela linda mulher à sua frente.

-Potter? Potter- ela chamou quando ele não respondeu, pousando as mãos nos ombros dele – Tens de me ouvir. Por favor, não contes ao Remus. Eu não quero que ele fique com esperanças desnecessárias. A pesquisa está feita e eu tenho a certeza que irá resultar, mas não quero que ele saiba até eu ter a certeza absoluta. Estás a ouvir Potter? Por favor...

Ele não a deixou continuar, deu um passo em frente segurou-a pela cintura e beijou-a sem pensar duas vezes.

Já alguém sentiu aquela sensação avassaladora de que tudo está finalmente certo e que até então a vida não era má, mas podia ser tão melhor? Foi isso que James sentiu com o coração a bater como um tambor de bateria nos seus ouvidos, os lábios suaves da ruiva nos seus, o sabor dela que ele não fazia ideia que podia ser melhor do que a sua imaginação, a pele tão suave como cetim... ele nunca tocara algo assim.

James estava a viver os cinco segundos mais felizes da sua vida e quando ele achou que não podia estar mais feliz, ele sentiu a língua da ruiva húmida e quente contra a sua e as suas emoções explodiram.

A mão que ele mantinha nas costas de Lily puxou-a mais contra si e ele sentiu a mão dela agarrando a camisa do smoking, em vez de o empurrar. O seu cérebro começou a trabalhar e a dar-lhe indicações e informações que a sua audição, tato e gosto, lhe transmitiam. Como a leve respiração da ruiva e os longos cílios que tocavam na face dele e o som insistente não do seu próprio coração mas do dela, tão perto...

-Prongs, não vais acreditar no que...

Maldito, filho de uma...! James ia matar o seu melhor amigo na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Assim que o pensou, sentiu a ruiva empurra-lo, determinada e não foi uma surpresa quando a mão pequena se esbarrou contra a sua face com toda a força.

"Pequena mas forte!" e ele já levara alguns estalos na vida, mas aquele tinha doído de verdade.

O som ecoou na pequena varanda.

A realidade quando vinha era para ficar. "E dói como tudo, a realidade é insuportável" ele pensou ao mesmo tempo que levava uma mão à cara onde se podia começar a ver a marca de uns pequeninos dedos. A próxima coisa que viu foi a varinha de Lily bem próxima do nariz dele.

Ele contou dois segundos de um silencio insuportável entre os três, em que ela estava visivelmente furiosa e ofegante e ele não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso da cara. "Ela fica tão bonita quando está irritada "

-Tu nunca mais me voltas a tocar Potter. Se sabes o que é bom para ti, esta foi a primeira e a ultima vez que fizeste algo assim – ela ameaçou-o, mas ele continuava com o mesmo sorriso abestalhado.

Mesmo que ela o amaldiçoasse ele achava que não se ia importar.

A gargalhada de Sirius interrompeu os pensamentos dele e rompeu o meio silencio. Algo sem exultação e frio.

-Quem diria que...

-CALA ESSA BOCA E SAI-ME DA FRENTE! – a ruiva interrompeu, claramente perdendo as estribeiras enquanto apontava a varinha para Sirius que levantou as mãos em sinal de redenção e lhe deu passagem.

A ruiva saiu a correr sem olhar para trás.

-Padfoot.

-O quê?

-Lembra-me de te matar mais tarde.

-Estava preparado para ser agora.

-Agora ainda estou a levitar.

-Ai sim? Pois olha a ruiva parecia próxima do inferno. Foram lagrimas que vi no canto daqueles olhos esmeralda? Andas a perder o jeito Prongs.- o amigo disse sem qualquer alegria na voz.

-Então porque é que ela correspondeu?

Sirius não voltou a abrir a boca.

"

 _Baile de inverno- 5º Ano_

 _Não sabia porque simplesmente não ia para o seu quarto, porque é que tinha de saber quem era, porque é que sentia aquela necessidade de ir. Mas ela fechava os olhos e sabia o porquê de tanta curiosidade por alguém que nem sequer conhecia ou sabia o nome. Ela fechava os olhos e tudo o que sentia era a pele dele, os lábios no pescoço dela e os cabelos macios, o cheiro...o cheiro a..._

 _Lily abriu os olhos, de repente tudo fazia sentido. Não sabia se sentia raiva, não sabia o que sentia na verdade, mas sabia que o seu coração batia descompassadamente. Subiu os dois lances de escadas que faltavam e abriu a porta e o seu coração parou, por meio segundo._

" _Às 24 horas. Três portas depois da antiga sala de feitiços"_

 _Era o que o bilhete dizia. Ela não conhecia aquela sala, mas quando entrou o seu queixo caiu. O céu estava encantado como o do salão principal. No céu nocturno vários pontos brilhavam e quando entrou estava tão concentrada no céu que só mais tarde percebeu o chão macio. A sala estava transformada num pequeno jardim interior coberto de flores da lua, as suas flores preferidas._

 _Ela não sabia como ele soubera, as pessoas sempre achavam que as suas flores preferidas eram lírios. Ela percebeu o exacto momento em que ele chegou, mas não conseguia parar de olhar as constelações...um pequeno sorriso escapou-lhe dos lábios._

 _Ele abraçou-a pelas costas, as mãos presas nas dela. Com uma mão afastou os cabelos ruivos para um dos ombros e distribuiu lânguidos beijos no ombro nu, os próprios cabelos dele roçando ao de leve o seu pescoço. Desta vez, ele não a vendou ou impediu que ela descobrisse quem ele era._

 _Lily fechou os olhos com força. Agora que sentia a sua aura com todas as forças do seu ser, não sabia o que sentia. Estava demasiado confusa, um remoinho de emoções. Mas o seu corpo dizia-lhe que não havia porque parar, o seu corpo dizia-lhe que o queria independente de tudo o resto, independente de ele ser uma das últimas pessoas que ela poderia imaginar._

 _-Eu disse que nunca mais queria ser surpreendida – ele ficou estático quando a ouviu falar e ela sentiu os seus lábios no alto da cabeça – e tu ouviste-me. Eu vim aqui porque quis. Sirius...tu deste-me a escolher. E eu... – não sabia porque dizia tudo aquilo, mas precisava de o dizer, mais por ela do que por ele._

 _Parecia que o mundo tinha parado. Ela mal o conseguia ouvir a respirar. Assim que dissera o nome dele, os seus braços deixaram de a abraçar. Ela quase podia sentir a duvida a surgir na cabeça dele._

 _-Obrigada por isso._

 _-Como descobriste?_

 _Ela virou-se no abraço dele. Nunca quisera tanto olhar os olhos de alguém como naquele momento e não sabia o que ia fazer ou pensar quando os visse. Se o encanto se ia quebrar quando estivesse frente a frente com ele. Mas os seus olhos de um azul escuro profundo brilhavam de antecipação e por momentos sim, sentiu-se como uma das miúdas que caía aos pés de Sirius e esqueceu-se de respirar. Sentiu medo por aquele sentimento, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia como resistir._

 _Sirius olhava para ela com uma intensidade contagiante. Ela queria saber tudo! O que ele pensava, porque se interessara por ela, porque nunca se expôs, porque a deixara a pensar que podiam ser tantas pessoas... mas tinha sido sempre ele. Ao olhar nos olhos dele, porém, nada disso importava. Não existia vergonha ou timidez, apenas aquela necessidade de estar em contacto com ele._

 _Foi entre uma respiração e outra de Sirius, que ela mandou a razão passear, cansada de pensar, apenas queria...senti-lo perto dela, respirar o seu perfume, ganhar consciência que era ele. Ele tinha os lábios mais macios que alguma vez tocara. Não soube quanto tempo se perdeu neles, mas o beijo dele era demasiado doce e suave, diferente de tudo o que ele lhe tinha proporcionado. Como se estivesse a apalpar terreno._

 _Ela sentiu a surpresa em cada poro dele e dela mas não conseguia parar. As mãos dela escorregavam para o pescoço, os seus lábios abriram-se e capturaram a língua dela e ele abraçou-a acabando com o espaço entre os dois._

 _Lily queria cair e derreter-se nos braços de Sirius. Quando os lábios dele tocaram o pescoço dela, Lily gemeu alto e sabia que já não tinha como parar. Ele queria-a, ela não conseguia pensar, não o queria longe de si. Suspirou pesadamente enquanto os lábios dele deslizavam pelo seu ombro e os dedos se enterravam nos cabelos._

 _-Sirius..._

 _Num ápice ele levantou-a e sem deixar de a beijar levou-a até à secretaria onde a pousou com cuidado e a olhou por breves segundos antes de uma das mãos deslizar pelas costas dela. Ele era o ser mais bonito que ela alguma vez vira. Longos cabelos negros caiam-lhe na testa e Lily sabia que o seu peito subia e descia com a mesma rapidez que o dele._

 _Demasiado rápido._

 _Ela beijou-o com fome e pressionando o seu corpo contra o dele, as duas línguas debatendo-se numa fúria insana, as mãos de Sirius subindo pelo ventre liso de Lily. Ela não conseguia ficar com as mãos quietas e começou a desabotoar a camisa branca, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e depois pelo peito de Sirius enquanto sentia as mãos grandes dele cobrir um dos seus seios e obrigando-a a suster novamente a respiração. As pernas dela ainda na cintura dele, não o deixando escapar._

 _-Lily – ouviu-o gemer na orelha dela – Não aqui... – ele disse, mas ela sabia que falara mais para ele do que para ela - vem._

 _Puxou-a por uma das mãos mal conseguindo tirar os olhos dela. Ainda hoje ela não fazia ideia do caminho que tinham feito, apenas sabia que tinha passado por várias passagens secretas. Não sabia se tinha demorado muito ou pouco tempo , mas sabia que não conseguia tirar as mãos de cima dele mais do que dois segundos e que cada segundo sem o ter era uma tortura._

 _Chegaram a um quadro grande que ficava num corredor isolado e depois de Sirius dizer umas palavras este se abriu e Sirius puxou-a para entrar. A sua mente começava a fazer perguntas. Perguntas que não queria responder. O que estas a fazer Lily? Porque confias nele? Isto é rápido demais...tu não és assim._

 _Mas ela não queria ouvir._

 _Sirius olhava para Lily à espera que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela não sabia o que dizer, nem como dizer. Ele tinha um olhar perdido e sôfrego e algo nela se partiu. O que quer que acontecesse não tinha como ela se arrepender porque ela queria isso com todas as forças do seu ser._

 _O beijo que trocaram começou por ser compreensivo como se estivessem a aceitar a situação, mas compreensão era tudo o que a ruiva não queria. Uma mão agarrou com força os cabelos de Sirius fazendo-o gemer de dor e prazer e Lily descobriu que gostava daquele som principalmente quando era acompanhado daquele sorriso que ela nunca vira dirigido a mais ninguém. Só dela... sentiu-se mais perto dele do que nunca. Sem aguentar mais, Sirius pegou nela e colocou-a na grande cama de dossel que se encontrava no quarto e Lily mal lhe deu tempo para a observar porque o puxou com força pelo pescoço contra si uma mão novamente nos cabelos negros e outra no cós das calças dele que começava a desapertar._

 _A camisa e o vestido caídos no chão, ela gemeu profundamente quando sentiu as mãos de Sirius nas suas costas, ombros, peito, pernas, em todo o lado._

 _O cheiro dele misturou-se com o dela e ela mal conseguia respirar outra coisa. Colónia, chuva e tabaco. A combinação perfeita. Lily mergulhou e perdeu-se nesse odor durante toda a noite."_

Deu um gole na garrafa e voltou a deixar o braço pender rente ao corpo, pesado demais para o segurar. O liquido desceu quente pela garganta e Remus suspirou pesadamente, quando na verdade o que queria era esmurrar a parede mais próxima tanta era a sua frustração.

Porque é que a sua vida não podia ser mais fácil? Porque é que nada podia simplesmente acontecer como um adolescente normal?

"A verdadeira coragem é saber sofrer" a mãe dissera-lhe vezes sem conta sobre a sua condição.

Deu outro gole.

A sua mãe era uma péssima memória naquele momento "e dava péssimos conselhos", pensou com alguma acidez.

Ele ouviu um barulho no corredor e puxou a varinha, aproximando-se a cambalear do que quer que causava aquele gemido baixinho e insistente.

"Malditos, já nem posso beber em paz"

Assim que virou o corredor identificou a cabeleira ruiva do corpo que se encontrava sentado de costas para a parede, testa sobre os joelhos, naquilo que parecia ser um choro intermitente. Ela levantou a cabeça assim que o ouviu, tentando esconder as lagrimas e esfregar os olhos vermelhos, sem grande sucesso.

"Merda, merda, merda. O que fizeste com ela desta vez Sirius?"

Remus não esperou dois segundos para se sentar com a ruiva e passar os braços em volta da mesma, num abraço onde tudo o que queria era esconde-la do mundo. As lagrimas voltaram mais fortes agora, as vezes com soluços intermitentes que lhe diziam que o que quer que se tivesse passado continha muita raiva de Lily ainda por esvair.

Se ele pudesse, ficaria com todo o sofrimento da ruiva para si sem pensar duas vezes. Odiava vê-la assim e sentir-se tão impotente, ainda mais quando lily o tinha ajudado inúmeras vezes, sem pedir nada em troca. Talvez fosse por essa capacidade que ele tinha de se sacrificar completamente por ela, que Ana tinha tantos ciúmes de Lily. Infundados, por sinal.

Ana nunca entenderia o que ele sentia por Lily.

-Já posso saber o porquê de estares a perder a festa do teu professor preferido?

-Porque é que estas a beber?

-Ana – ele respondeu simplesmente. Estendeu-lhe a garrafa e ela aceitou apesar de não a beber. Ficou a olhar para ela, os olhos vidrados num ponto longe dali – que é que o idiota do Sirius fez desta vez?

-Nasceu e trouxe o Potter com ele.

Ele já estava a abanar a cabeça concordando com o que quer que a ruiva dissesse (ele simplesmente sabia que o que quer que fosse que a ruiva tinha a dizer de Sirius iria faze-la sentir melhor), quando ouviu o nome de James.

-Prongs? Desde quando é que ele te faz chorar?

Ela corou violentamente e finalmente deu um prolongado gole na garrafa, voltando a enterrar a cabeça entre os braços.

O que é que aquele idiota tinha feito? Logo agora que Remus sabia que ele começava a ganhar o lado bom da ruiva.

-Eu não devia falar! – ela gemeu em frustração – quem me dera que a Ana voltasse a ser o que era! Preciso da minha amiga de volta! – Lupin viu aparvalhado ela ingerir mais um pouco da garrafa.

Autch – obrigada pela parte que me toca Evans! – disse retirando a garrafa da mão dela e ele próprio adquirindo mais um pouco de coragem liquida. – eu desejo o mesmo há algum tempo, se calhar se formos dois talvez o nosso desejo se concretize.

-Não queria ofender Remus... é só que há coisas que é mais fácil falar com ela.

-O que é que o meu amigo idiota poderia ter a ver com os vossos assuntos femininos? – ela roubou-lhe novamente a garrafa, aquele rubor novamente – Oh ! - ele disse em choque, a sua mente conectando demasiado rápido todas as peças – Oh! Não me digas que ele finalmente teve coragem de..

-Finalmente ? – ela disse enraivecida, uma lagrima voltando a cair e Remus percebeu que as emoções da ruiva estavam um autêntico farrapo – o idiota beijou-me ! À força! Ele beijou-me e não podia! E o Sirius apareceu ...

Ela voltou a chorar com a cabeça encostada aos joelhos e Remus começou aos poucos a entender tudo. "O James vai-me ouvir mais tarde! Era demasiado cedo..." ele passou-lhe a garrafa e ela aceitou de pronto, passou novamente um braço pelos ombros dela deixando-a deitar tudo para fora até os tremores passarem e ela respirar profundamente.

-Lily porque estás a chorar? – ela respondeu algo demasiado baixo que apenas a sua audição lupina poderia entender – O quê ? -ele perguntou em choque

-Eu correspondi Lupin! – ela disse acabando de vez com a garrafa. – eu não o afastei entendes? Eu beijei o idiota, estupido, arrogante, narcisista do Potter! E o ainda mais idiota do Sirius apareceu na hora H.

-Uau – ele disse meio abestalhado, sentindo a bebida subir ao cérebro.

\- Uau? Lupin tu não és a Ana, mas podes fazer um trabalho muito melhor que isso.

-Uau! Tu vais dar cabo dos meus amigos! Já pensaste que sou eu que acabo por os ouvir mais tarde? E ou eu muito me engano ou o James não se vai calar sobre isto durante o resto do ano.

Ela respirou profundamente, visivelmente procurando acalmar-se.

-Eu gosto...eu ainda amo o Sirius.

-Mesmo depois de ele dormir com metade da escola?- ela quase o matou com o olhar- os amigos dizem as verdades.

\- sim, mesmo depois. Porque eu nunca...entendi. porque não bate certo.

-Porque correspondeste Lily? Nós sabemos que o James podia-te ter apanhado desprevenida, mas nunca teria forçado nada assim.

-Eu não sei...não sei explicar, mas ver o Sirius...eu acho que nunca vai passar Remus. Eu acho que não sei passar à frente dele, é isso que me mata. Como é que num dia penso que estou mais forte e no minuto a seguir sinto-me a voltar aquele dia outra vez.

Ele abraçou-a imediatamente, sabendo que naquele momento era a única coisa que a mantinha ligada aquela realidade e fora da sua dor e do seu luto. Enterrou a cabeça nos cabelos ruivos da amiga e sussurrou-lhe palavras de esperança enquanto a agarrava com força, pois não havia mais nada a fazer. Enquanto ela não tivesse força , ele ia ser forte por ela , ele ia estar lá para lhe dizer que o sol brilhava amanhã, que o que ela sentia ia curar com o tempo, ele sabia tudo sobre isso...com o tempo ela ia permitir-se apaixonar por alguém como James Potter, mesmo que o que tivesse vivido com Sirius tivesse sido o amor de uma vida.

Palmas ecoaram no silencio do corredor e os dois levantaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

Merda! Quantas vezes ele iria conseguir amaldiçoar a sua sorte?

\- Muito bem Lupin, eu sempre soube que vocês acabariam aí.

Claramente embriagada. Remus ajudou Lily a levantar e ajudou-a a apoiar-se nele. Na verdade ele não sabia quem estava apoiado em quem.

-Ana não é nada disso que vocês estão a pensar.

\- Daqui parecia exatamente isso que estávamos a pensar.

-Se calhar devíamos todos acalmar-nos um pouco – Remus surpreendeu-se por ironicamente a pessoa que pedia calma ser ninguém menos que o impulsivo James Potter.

\- Ana, o Remus só estava a ouvir-me. Não se passou nada ...

-Estava a ouvir-te com a cara colada à tua? Porque deveria acreditar em ti? Depois de tudo?

-Ana calma...tu não estas em condições... – James tentou segura-la.

-Deixa-me! – ela parecia fora de si, Remus nunca a vira assim – ignoraste-me durante meses e agora estás preocupado comigo? – James baixou os braços. – Todos vocês fizeram de mim uma idiota, devem-se ter rido nas minhas costas, às minhas custas.

A esconderem-se todos atrás dessa certeza que estão a lutar por um bem maior. Como é que um dia vos pude chamar amigos? Que amigos é que estão dispostos a abandonarem alguém assim tao facilmente.

-Não estamos Ana, nunca estivemos.

-Isso não importa nada porque quem tem de fazer o que tem de ser feito sou eu...que amigos saltam para os braços um do outro assim que eu viro costas?

O silêncio permaneceu e Ana cambaleou, acabando por chutar a garrafa que Remus e Lily partilharam momentos antes.

-Só não percebo Lily ...é alguma perseguição aos meus amigos? Os dois numa noite é um pouco maldoso, não faz o teu estilo.

E como sempre Sirius tinha o condão de dizer a pior coisa no pior momento.

Lily começou a chorar baixinho encostada ao ombro dele. O som por alguma razão fez ferver a raiva que ele não sabia que tinha dentro dele.

-Está calado Sirius, tu não sabes o que viste. Nenhum de vocês. Deveria ser suficiente para vocês eu dizer que não se passou nada aqui.

-Depois de tantas mentiras porque deveria acreditar em ti?

-Não tens de acreditar em mim, mas devias acreditar na Lily que nem por um segundo deixou de exigir que a verdade fosse exposta. Ana tu que achas que estás cheia de razão, onde é que tu tens estado que não percebeste que a pessoa que abres a boca para dizer que é a tua melhor amiga à meio ano que está a sofrer sozinha?

-Remus...

-Não Lily, ela precisa de ouvir, está tão concentrada na sua própria dor que se esqueceu completamente que os outros também existem. E ao contrario dela, nós passamos todo o nosso tempo a arranjar uma solução para ela. Mas isso, tu já não queres ver Ana, porque não te dá jeito.

Remus sentia-se a ferver, metade por causa da bebida e metade devido a toda a frustração dos últimos dias. Só queria que Ana reagisse, estava farto de ser compreensível e do tratamento de silencio que ela lhe dava, queria-a e queria uma reação da parte dela, uma qualquer. A primeira vez que falava com ele em uma semana não podia ser para o acusar de uma coisa que não tinha feito.

Quando ela falou, Remus percebeu o perigo na sua voz sedutora.

-Como assim dois numa noite?- Remus quase a viu a juntar as peças, exactamente como à momentos atrás ele tinha feito. – Lily? – Lily voltou a fechar os olhos e Remus agarrou a sua mão com força.

-Nós bebemos todos demais hoje. Devíamos ir dormir antes que...

-Lily? – Ana chamou interrompendo o primo. Remus viu o exacto momento em que Ana olhou para James e juntou as peças. O choque! Algo animalesco mexeu dentro dele.

-Ana não é hora. Tu não vais querer fazer isto agora.

Era a primeira vez na noite que Remus sentia vontade de agradecer Sirius.

-Uau! Ias contar-me quando? Pensei que tínhamos um pacto...O que aconteceu? Cansaste-te do James e foste a correr para o Lupin?

Algo estourou nele. Talvez fosse o facto de ter os dois maiores problemas da sua relação tão expostos. Talvez fosse aquela vozinha na sua cabeça que lhe dizia que Ana nunca tinha esquecido verdadeiramente James. Talvez fosse o facto de ele odiar que Ana estivesse a expor Lily aquela situação. Alguma coisa o fez falar, ele não sabia o quê, talvez todas juntas. Talvez aquele monstro dentro dele.

-Tu não sabes nada Ana. Olha bem para ti mesma! Tu nem sabes se tens mais ciúmes de me ter encontrado sozinho com a Lily ou de saber que o teu primo a beijou. Não podes ter tudo sabes disso?

-Remus! Remus não...- mas já estava dito. Não tinha como voltar atras.

-Como assim? – a gargalhada de James pela primeira vez não pareceu tão jovial – porque é que terias ciúmes de mim e da Lily? Tu sabes que vais ter sempre um lugar especial no meu coração, querida prima. – disse enquanto passava um braço pelos ombros de Ana.

Como Remus o tinha visto fazer tantas vezes, um gesto inocente sem significado. Ana afastou-se, saindo de perto do primo.

-Ana ?

Ana finalmente quebrou o contacto visual com Remus e Remus passou as mãos pelos cabelos sabendo que tinha feito uma asneira enorme.

Ela deu um passo atrás.

-Ana – ele chamou . Ela parou .

Recomeçou a andar segundos depois e não olhou para trás.

-O que raios eu fui fazer? – perguntou mais para si do que para os outros.

Ele sabia que ela estava magoada, nada do que ela tinha dito teria significado, mas ele expor um segredo daqueles ia ter muitas consequências. Talvez...talvez a tivesse perdido para sempre.

Sirius acendeu um cigarro e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, James parecia começar a sair de um transe. Lily deixou-se escorregar pela parede até ao chão.

-Alguém me vai explicar o que é que eu perdi até agora?

O silêncio reinou.


End file.
